Only Numbers
by spudtrooper
Summary: Several men go missing, two of which are Walker and Gage. Will they be found alive? Will Trivette find them before it was too late? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was quiet as Joseph Case walked through its halls to inspect his biggest investment to date. He had put in five million dollars of his own money to get this operation off the ground and it better not fail. After checking out one of the holding cells he made his way to the cafeteria to see the tables were set, ready for their first meals. Soon, men of his choosing will be sitting here hopefully broken just enough to not fight back.

He took one look around the room then left to head towards a very large conference room located at the end of the hall. Here, he saw three of his men milling around a large table with several pieces of paper and folders strewn about it's top.

"Everything is near completion." Mason Banes said to Case. "All we need now are the fighters." He put down the folder he was looking through and shook his head. "So, you think we can really pull this off?"

Case gave the man a shrug. "If we do, we'll be several dollars richer at the end of the year." He picked up another file. "How many fighters and how many civilians?"

"Twenty fighters so far and ten civilians." Banes picked up a remote and pushed a button which brought a large television screen to life. "The fighters come from several different backgrounds like you ask." He cycled through files till he found the one he was looking for. "The most experience fighter is someone named, Cordell Nathanial Walker, a retired Texas Ranger from the Dallas area. Black belt in _five _martial arts."

"It says here he's married with a fourteen year old child." Case picked up Walker's folder, waved it at Banes then threw it on the table. "He's sixty-eight and now retired. How much of a fight can he possibly pull off?"

Banes seemed a bit flabbergasted. "The reason why I chose Walker in the first place is because of a news report out of Dallas." He clicked on the Ranger's file then searched through newspaper clippings he had scanned three days earlier. "Three months ago, he was at a gas station and while at one of the pumps, a man attacked him. Walker knocked the man out with one single blow."

"Let's just hope the fights don't end too quickly." Case gave Banes a nod. "You can began the collection tomorrow. Don't hurt any of them. Use a tranquilizer if you can."

"Got it. And if any of us get caught? What then?"

"God help you if you talk to the cops."

**Three Weeks Later**

The room was slightly dark as Cordell Walker awoke from a light sleep to start his day. He slowly sat up, rubbed his hands through his hair then checked the time. Ten minutes before five o'clock. Why does his internal clock still think he's on Texas Ranger time? He shook his head then stood up, cringing as his feet hit the cold hardwood floor. This winter has been the coldest in Dallas for quite some time which made doing the chores a pain to do.

After he got into his work clothes he went down to start some coffee. As it was brewing he made him a quick fruit salad then sat down at the dining room table. Padded footsteps told him the family dog was paying him a visit. He looked down to see the husky mix staring up at him with his blue eyes, tail wagging back and forth.

"Hey Murphy." Walker scratched the dog between the ears. "Why are you out of Angie's room?" He glanced at the ceiling. "Should I go check on her?" When the dog yawned then laid down by his feet Walker relaxed. "Yeah, she's getting to that age where boys are more important to her than you or even me."

Once finished with his quick meal, Walker put the bowl in the kitchen then went to the front door where he grabbed his sheep lined jean jacket. After he put his gloves on he went outside and into the brisk winter air. As he made his way across the lawn frost crunched beneath his boots. Though it was dark, Walker could easily make his way to the barn. After all he has been walking the same path for over twenty-five years.

As he opened a side door a wave of warm air hit him making him sigh with relief. The sound of his horses snorting and pawing put a smile on his face. He went to the office where he got three apples from the refrigerator and sugar cubes from a cabinet before he went to the first horse named Freckles.

He rubbed his hand down the horse's nose as he fed it an apple. "Freckles, it's a shame that Angie doesn't ride you anymore." The horse bopped his head up and down. "Here, let me brush your coat."

Two hours later, Walker found himself outside checking the fencing along his property. He rode atop Raptor, a Palomino he had bought when Angela was only four years old. Unfortunately for him, she had quickly outgrown the horse and wanted nothing to do with him. And since Raptor was nearing twelve years, Walker just used the horse for daily chores such as this one.

Raptor made his way down the familiar path as Walker checked the fencing that traced several acres of his property. This was a mundane chore that had to be done if he didn't want to loose his horses. After several minutes of riding he finally found a section of fencing that needed repairs.

As he jumped off Raptor his trained eyes could see the wire had been cut clean through which hasn't happened in several years. He flipped open the left saddle bag, got the tools and wires needed to do the repair then squatted down to began his work. It should only take him a few minutes to fix the wire and he'll be on his way.

A sharp pain in his neck made him reach up to see what had happened to him. His fingertips barely grazed something feathery when his mind started to fade. No, this can't happen to him, not right now. His vision began to blur as the tools dropped from his hands.

"Don't fight it, that will just make it worse." Came a voice from behind him. "Just let your mind fall into the darkness."

"No, I can't let that happen." Walker's voice was slurred as he attempted to get to his feet. He shook his head then pulled the dart out of his neck. "Why…me?"

"Because you can bring us money." The voice got louder as footsteps approached from behind. "Jasper, get the quad ready."

Banes watched the man on the ground slowly try to get up, amazed at his ability to fight the tranquilizer. Let's hope Walker will pass out soon or else it will be very difficult to transport him with the quad. He watched Marshall as he tied Walker's hands with a piece of thick rope then did the same with his ankles.

Walker pulled at his restraints, his movements sluggish. "Please, I have a kid…"

"Get him into the trailer now." Banes took out his cell phone and dialed Case's number. "Case, we got Walker. The dart worked."

"Excellent. Make sure he arrives unharmed."

Banes flipped his phone closed and watched as his men lifted Walker into the small trailer attached to the quad. The ex-Ranger still struggled against his restraints, however Banes could see him tiring out. He shook his head then patted Jasper's shoulder to let him know he did a good job with the tranquilizer.

Jasper shook his head as he put on his helmet. "That man is a machine."

"Just get him to the pick up location unharmed." Banes helped Marshall secure a camouflage tarp over Walker's body. "Once you get to the van, you know what to do."

"Right." Jasper kick started the quad then looked over his shoulder. "See you at the warehouse."

**XXXX**

After Angela took a long shower, she made her way downstairs where the smell of pancakes made her stomach rumble. Her dog, Murphy happily greeted her and she reached down to rub him between the ears. She went into the kitchen where her mother stood before the stove fixing breakfast for the family. Her mother turned, gave Angela a smile then placed two pancakes onto a plate for her.

"Go ahead and ring the bell for your father."

Angela rolled her eyes, but did what her mother told her to do. As she stepped onto the back porch the cold wind hit her hard. She shivered, reached up and started to bang the cowbell hoping her father will hear it. After a few more pulls of the string she quickly ran back inside, rubbing her arms as she did so to try and get some warmth back into them.

"Why do we still live out here?" Angela sat down at the breakfast table inside the kitchen. "Dad doesn't work with cattle anymore and it's in the middle of nowhere."

Her mother placed a glass of orange juice beside Angela's plate. "This land is very special to your father." She placed a plate at her father's seat then went back to get herself some food. "He loves this place."

"I still don't see why he does." Angela took a bite of her pancakes. "And he always smells when he comes in from chores."

"Angela, that's not nice."

Angela shook her head. "It's true. He smells like horses and hay." She cringed just thinking about how her father smelled when he came in for breakfast every morning. "It wasn't so bad when he was a Texas Ranger, but now since he's retired he spends all his time with the horses. What does he do out there anyway?"

"He's going through a difficult time." Her mother sat down with a heavy sigh. "You're getting older and he's loosing his little girl." She shook her head. "Where is he?"

"Probably on the outer perimeter." Angela saw movement in the backyard. "I think he's here now."

Her mother turned then quickly stood to her feet. "Call Uncle Jimmy."

"What's the matter?" Angela dropped her fork as she spotted Raptor grazing in the backyard with dad's saddle still on his back. "Raptor? Where's dad?"

"I don't know, Angie." Her mother went to get her coat. "But call Jimmy and Gage. Tell them we need Rangers and police here now."

Angela quickly got the phone and dialed Uncle Jimmy's number. He answered on the second ring. "Uncle Jimmy, dad went missing."

"Where's your mother?"

His voice told Angela something was seriously wrong. "Uncle Jimmy, what's the matter?"

"I just need to talk to your mother."

"Okay." Angela was disappointed that her uncle wouldn't talk to her. "But I am almost fifteen, Uncle Jimmy. You can talk to me."

There was a long silence then came a heavy sigh. "Uncle Gage went missing on his way to work this morning. Sydney can't get hold of him on his cell phone."

Angela's breath caught in her throat, but she held in the urge to cry. "Okay, I'll get mom." She went out to the back porch to see her mother stroking Raptor's mane. "Mom, it's Jimmy." She put the phone back to her ear. "Uncle Jimmy, please find my dad."

"I'll try my best. Just hang in there, Angie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to post another chapter to let you all know this story IS NOT dead. :D**

**Three Hours Later**

As Walker's mind slowly came out of the fog the first thing that he felt was a slight sway. He groaned as he tried to move his arms to only find he couldn't. What the hell had happened to him? Ever so slowly he opened his eyes to see a metallic floor beneath him. Where the hell was he? Before he could get a look around he felt somebody grab hold of his arms and pull him into a sitting position.

"I see you're awake." Said a man in a red ski-mask. "I need you to get changed."

Another man held a gun to Walker's head as the one with the ski-mask cut his hands free. Then a third man handed him a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a light blue t-shirt. Without asking any questions Walker started to take off his clothes, unsure as to why he was doing so. Once he had his jeans off he put on the sweat pants which were fleeced lined. At least he'll stay warm wherever the men were taking him to.

After he took off his jacket he felt a slight breeze to the back of his neck as though his hair had been trimmed. He reached up to feel just a little bit of fuzz on the top of his head. When did these men shave his head? As to what purpose did they do so?

"You'll be very thankful we did that. Now, finish getting changed." Said the man in the ski-mask.

Once Walker had taken off the last of his clothes he watched on as the third man rifled through his wallet. He pulled out all the bills, twenty-two dollars in total then took out Walker's ID. After another quick search he then pulled out one of three pictures tucked away inside his wallet.

"Keep this on you at all times." The man handed Walker a picture of his daughter which he quickly put inside a pocket of the sweatpants. "It'll keep you sane."

The man with the ski-mask handed Walker a navy blue, pullover hooded sweatshirt. "Once you put that on, we're going to switch vehicles."

"Why are you doing this?" Walker glanced around at his captors, who all wore colored ski-masks to hide their faces. "I'm retired, I've not done a case in over five years."

"You will see soon enough." The man with the ski-mask sat and watched as Walker put on the sweatshirt. After he did so, he let out a deafening whistle. "Time to switch up." He turned to Walker. "Once again, you'll be tranquilized. The trip will be much easier and less stressful if you were not awake for it."

Walker quickly shook his head. "No, you are not drugging me again." As one of the men grabbed his left arm, Walker started to pull it away. "What do you want with me?"

Red ski-mask man shook his head. "Shoot him."

"No!" Walker began to fight the man's grip on his arm even after he was shot with a tranquilizer. "Please, I have a daughter." His voice began to fade. "Why…"

As the ex-Ranger passed out Banes checked his pupils with a pinpoint flashlight. "He's out cold." He shook his head. "Okay, tie him up and make sure we have plenty of oxygen. Don't want him suffocating before we get there."

**Walker Ranch**

The property had been searched numerous times and still no sign of Walker. Alex sat in the living room with her husband's cowboy hat in her hands. She would occasionally lift the brim to her nose and take in Walker's scent. Will he ever be found safe? Was it a coincidence that Gage disappeared on the same day? Are both the men's disappearances connected somehow?

Jimmy sat down next to her with a cup of coffee which he offered to Alex. "Sydney is sleeping in the guest bedroom. As for Meaghan, she's on the back porch with Joshua. Poor kid, he's only four. He doesn't understand why his father isn't home."

Alex gratefully took the coffee from her friend. "It's hard for anybody." She sighed heavily then took a sip of the warm, bitter liquid. "Just wish I knew what had happened. Usually I have an idea of who took him. This time, I don't." She held back the tears that threatened to come. "He's retired, this shouldn't be happening."

"We'll find him and Gage soon." Jimmy gave her a big hug. "Whoever took them will slip up eventually." He pulled away from her to get a look out the large front window. "Wherever they may be at, I just hope they're safe."

**Somewhere on the Road**

As his mind slowly came to the first thing that greeted Gage was something cool blowing against his face. He took a deep breath and the familiar scent of oxygen hit his senses. Was he in the hospital? Did he wreck his car on the way to work this morning? He tried to move, but found he couldn't move his arms or legs. This got him really scared till a sharp pain in his foot made him grimace. Okay, so he had feeling in his legs, but why couldn't' he move them? He tried once more and got the same pain. So, his feet had fallen asleep which meant they had lost circulation.

He cringed once again as he shifted his weight, but couldn't get comfortable. After several seconds he decided to relax and allow his brain to figure out what had happened to him. One minute he was driving to work and the next he found himself here. Where was here? He finally decided to open his eyes and when he did all he could see was darkness.

"Okay, Gage. What the hell happened to you?" His voice didn't carry very far which told him he was in a very small, confined area. He tried to move his hands and found they were tied behind his back. One quick movement of his right fingers told him he no longer wore his wedding band. "Okay, I possibly have been kidnapped. Think, Gage. What case could lead to this?" But his foggy brain couldn't think of anything right away.

He didn't get a lot of time to think when a sudden jolt made him slide painfully against something metallic. What the hell just happened? He strained to hear anything, but the only sound was his own breathing and the oxygen tank hidden somewhere in his tiny cell. The click of metal latches told him something was being opened near him. What the hell was he in? Who had taken him?

"Hopefully he made it through transport just fine. Been about five hours." A male voice said very close to Gage's head. "And to think, there is still another five hours to go before we get to our destination. You think he will cooperate?"

"He better, or we will make sure he does." Said another male voice, this one with an east coast accent.

Light came through a tiny crack above Gage's head and he shifted his weight just enough to get a better view of what was to happen. He squinted as the lid to his prison was pried open revealing a light so bright, Gage had to squint.

"Get up!" Hands grabbed hold of his arms and pulled upwards. "We're moving you to a van. No funny business or we will kill your wife and kids."

The oxygen mask was ripped from his face as Gage shakily stood to his feet. Once he was standing he saw the back of a pickup and realized he had been inside a tool chest. With the men's help he climbed out of the chest and onto the pickup's bed.

"You will be allowed one bathroom break. Let's go." A man in a blue ski-mask motioned for him to start walking. "You have another five hours before final destination."

Gage jumped off the tailgate, nearly collapsing as his legs buckled underneath him. "Who are you guys?"

"Just get moving." The man pushed him forward. "We have a schedule to keep."

After Gage used the restroom he was led to an unmarked van where he was told to get inside. Once in, his right ankle was secured by a chain attached to the floor. His hands were again cuffed, but this time in the front. One of the men, this one wearing a red ski-mask put a ball cap on Gage's head and pulled it down till it sat low on his head. Gage could feel the cap rubbing against his scalp which meant his hair had been shaved off. Why did they do that for?

"Here's some food." Red ski-mask handed him a brown paper bag. "Eat up."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Company B Headquarters was the busiest Trivette has seen it for awhile. All around him many Texas Rangers along with the FBI walked from room to room as more cases of missing people came in. So far there have been thirty men who have disappeared from either work or their homes this morning alone. The strangest part about it, most of them were from different states, but vanished roughly around the same time. What was going on? Were all the cases connected somehow?

Agent Carter stepped up to him with a shake of his head. "Ranger Walker and Gage are the only police officers that went missing in the last week. All the other men range from convicted criminals to law abiding citizens." He gave Trivette a typed up sheet. "Most of the missing are from the southern states. However, men disappeared from Joplin, Missouri; Iowa City, Iowa; and Hamilton, Nebraska." He shook his head. "Not sure if they are connected just yet, but I have a feeling they are."

Trivette stopped to scan the list. "Hey, I know one of these names." He pointed to a man missing from Oklahoma. "I meant Jacob Hill a few years ago when his martial arts school fought against some of the Kickstart students at a tournament." His eyes got really wide at the sudden realization of what he held in his hands. "No, not again."

He quickly made his way to his office where he sat down at his computer. With the list next to his keyboard he began to do an internet search on the first five names on the list. After just ten minutes he found that all but one either owned or was an instructor at a martial arts school. After checking other names at random he found the same thing applied to several of the missing men including Walker.

"I have a feeling that an illegal fighting ring is going down somewhere." Trivette rubbed his face then started to write notes on the list of names. "We need to keep an eye out for any underground cage fights."

Carter shook his head. "That's real risky. You will need a doctor on staff, facilities for the fighters and a place big enough to hold the fights." He leaned against Trivette's desk. "Guess we can start looking at places that fit the description, but this is a big nation. They could be anywhere by now."

"It's a start." Trivette sighed heavily. "Let's just hope we find them soon."

**Unknown Place Five Hours Later**

The feeling of being carried is what awoke Walker with a start and he snapped his eyes open to see ground moving below him. How long had he been out for? Judging by the headache which throbbed with each beat of his heart, it had been awhile. He began to struggle against his restraints which instantly got whoever was carrying him to stop.

"He's awake." A voice said as movement started once again. "Don't fight. We're almost at check in."

Walker allowed the men to carry him for quite a distance till he was abruptly dropped. He winced at the sudden jolt then lifted his head to see a table and chair. The rope was cut from his wrists and ankles as men pulled him into a standing position.

"Sit down, now!" Walker was pushed into the chair with enough force to nearly rock it backwards. "Obey, the doctor. Answer all of his questions honestly."

A young man sat at the table with a folder in his hands. "Okay, I need to take a blood sample. We will do this every week to make sure you didn't catch anything." He ripped open a needle then nodded at Walker. "Take off your hoody." After Walker did what he was told, the doctor grabbed his arm and tightly tied a rubber tube around it. "This will only take a minute."

Walker grimaced as the needle pierced his skin and went into his vein. Why did he have to give blood? After the doctor got what he needed he pulled the needle out then told Walker to hold gauze over the wound. He peered over at the folder to see not his name, but a series of numbers. Where the hell was he at?

"Okay, full name. Date of birth."

"Cordell Nathaniel Walker. March fifteenth, nineteen forty-six."

The doctor jotted down the information given to him by Walker. "I have a series of questions I'm going to ask you. If you don't cooperate, I will ask them to restrain you."

After what seemed like several minutes of questions Walker was made to stand once more. The men escorted him to a bare wall where a man with a yellow ski mask took his picture. His hands were then cuffed and he was escorted down a large hall till he got to a door with a number five painted on it.

"This will be your home." The door opened and Walker could see an average size room with two sets of bunk beds, three high lined against one wall. "Stick out your hands." Once the cuffs were off the man pushed inside. "There should be a bed with a folder on it. That will be yours for your stay here."

Walker grabbed his hoody from the man before the door was closed, locking him inside. He went bunk to bunk till he finally found the one with a folder on it. Great, they had put him in one of the middle ones. He took note of the small locker at the head of the bed and upon opening it, he found all the basics he needed. There was deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrush and a bar of soap. Well, whoever kidnapped him apparently wanted him and possibly others to take care of themselves. That was a good sign.

He threw his hoody down on his bed then went to sit at a small table. Here he found several out dated magazines, most of them home and garden types. So, this was his life now. But for how long and why was he even here?

The door abruptly opened and in walked a young man with a shaved head. After the captor spoke to him he turned to Walker with fear in his eyes. The door was once again closed leaving the two alone together.

Walker slowly got up and went to the young man. "Name is Walker."

"Joseph." He shook Walker's hand then proceeded to examine the beds till he found his. It ended up being the top bunk on the other set of bunks. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Not really sure, just yet." Walker turned as the door opened and two more men came into the room. "I have a feeling it might be an illegal fight ring."

One of the new men went to Walker's bunk and claimed the bottom one. "Where are you all from?" He laid down on his bunk, his legs crossed. "Name is Patrick, I'm from Galveston, Texas."

The other man waved at them. "Name is Theo, from Jacksonville, Mississippi."

Joseph sat down at the table and shook his head. "I'm Joseph, from Joplin, Missouri."

Walker quickly studied the men to see they all ranged in height and body build. Joseph, the smallest and possibly the youngest. Theo, a very large black man, who could easily pass a linebacker in a football team. And Patrick, was extremely tall and very lean. The door once again opened ushering in two more men. One of the men appeared to be Hispanic, his frame short but very powerful and the other, a middle age man with a slight limp and a pudgy stomach. If this was indeed a fighting ring, whoever was running it definitely had weight classes in mind.

"Hey, what's your name!" Shouted Theo, snapping Walker from his thoughts.

"Walker, from Fort Worth, Texas." He quickly noted that everybody wore the same colors. Interesting, wonder if that met this room was one team. "What are your two names?"

The Hispanic patted his chest. "Hector Nunez, from Pablo, Texas."

"John Summers, Phoenix, Arizona." He went to Walker's bunk then groaned as he saw he got the top bed. "This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Hours Later**

He didn't know how much time had past, all Walker knew he had to find a way to keep his mind occupied or he would go insane. He threw the magazine down, stretched then stood to go to his bunk. As he laid down, the door to their cell opened and in walked two men with blue ski masks on.

"Time for sleep. We will not come in every night. Instead when the lights go out, that means to sleep. You all will have a wake up call at seven every morning." The man nodded his head. "There is a small light on your bunk. Use that if you can't sleep."

The door was closed then locked leaving the men once again alone. Walker glanced up to see the small light the man was talking about and clicked it on just in time for the room's lights to go out. It was small, barely illuminated the area before it, but Walker didn't care. He dug inside his pocket, took out the picture of his little girl then held it in front of his face.

"I love you, Angela." He kissed the picture then put it in a spring above him. "I will come home. Don't you worry."

XXXX

In another room inside the complex, Gage laid on a top bunk, his hands over his chest. His mind raced over what had happened to him and he still couldn't quite piece things together. The group that had kidnapped him seemed to want to take care of him, writing down his medical information and even taking his blood. That meant they must have a licensed doctor on staff. Which made him think that he may be part of an illegal fight ring.

He took a deep breath then held the photo of his two kids in front of his face. Meaghan had just turned eleven and Joshua was only four, the latter probably confused as to why his dad disappeared. Wonder how Sydney and Meaghan were doing? Knowing his wife, she was trying her best to stay strong in front of their children.

The door to their cell opened and in walked three men in red ski masks. Gage slowly sat up, swung his legs over the side then waited to see what will happen to them.

"Lights out everybody! We won't be coming in everyday, so listen up. Lights go out that means no talking, it means to sleep. Wake up call will be seven in the morning, every day. There is a small light on your bunk, if you can't sleep use that. But I suggest that every night all of you get a good nights sleep. Life here won't be easy."

**Company B - Three Days Later**

The meeting room had turned into a control center of sorts for the FBI and right now they were searching for thirty missing men, two of which were Texas Rangers. It seemed that all of the men had just disappeared, with no trace of where they may have gone to. But how could that possibly have happened with so many men? Whoever planned the massive kidnappings had plenty of money to just throw away, which helped give the FBI and Rangers a small clue.

Trivette made his way into the room, a cup of semi-warm coffee in his hands. For the last few days he barely got any sleep and knew eventually Erica will start to get worried. He made his way over to Agent Carter who was looking at websites with his laptop.

Carter glanced at Trivette then shook his head. "So far, I've come up with several locations in the south that could be used as a fight ring and more names that match with the criminal millionaire route." He threw his pen down and rubbed his face. "Trivette, this is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I know, but whoever took these men had to have made a mistake." Trivette leaned against the table, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. "I hate to say this, but we may have to wait till they air a fight." He pointed to the laptop screen. "Have you found anything about upcoming online fights?"

"Nothing illegal. They may be waiting for the last minute to post." He leaned back into his seat and started to rock it backwards. "Wonder how the men are being treated?"

Trivette sighed heavily. "I'm hoping well." He put his coffee down then spun the computer around. "Who are the five top suspects we have so far?"

"Oh, where to began." Carter dropped the chair back on all four legs, grabbed a notebook and flipped it open. "Sage Thompson, Ian Humphrey…." He blew threw his lips. "Joseph Case, Camilo Alvarez…. The list goes on." He threw the pad down to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Right now, we're just looking at sons with daddy's money."

"It's a start." He sipped at his coffee then rubbed his face. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Call me if anything happens."

**Unknown Location**

According to the lights out, Walker has now spent three days as a captive to the ski-mask men. But thankfully he was given decent size meals, bathroom breaks and even a short walk in an exercise room. And now, he walked with the men to another room and once he stepped inside, his suspicions were finally confirmed. Inside, covering the floor was colored mats which made a ring and several kick/punching bags and paddles were stacked against one wall. Whoever had taken him and the other men were indeed running a fighting ring.

Terry, the shortest of the captors unlocked the cuffs and everybody, including Walker kept their hands clasped behind them. Though he hated to follow his captors orders, he knew if he didn't, his family would be hunted down and killed. With his eyes, he followed Terry as he went to the middle of the ring.

"This will be light contact sparring. You six will take turns." He motioned for the fighters to sit, which they did without hesitation. "One of you will eventually become the room leader. That will depend on how many fights you win." He nodded to another man in a ski-mask. "Benji will keep an eye on all of you. First up, numbers 0531 and 0535."

Walker quickly got to his feet and stood at attention to await orders. It took him two days to realize, he was no longer Walker with his captors, but numbers 0535. Which told him he was dispensable. And yet, the captors were giving him and the other men time to work out. That meant the matches had a lot riding on them.

"We will give you fifteen minutes to stretch out." Benji went to a cupboard then pulled out several helmets and training gloves. "Remember, this is light contact. If you can't control yourself, you won't fight. You don't fight, no privileges."

After a few seconds, Walker sat back down then started to stretch out his legs. He was to fight Joseph, who was very similar to him in height and weight. Wonder if the young man ever had martial arts experience? And if so, how good was he? Joseph started to bounce around and throw punches like a boxer, which meant he may not be able to handle kicks.

Joseph glanced at him then continued on his warm-up workout. This should be a rather interesting sparring session. Martial artist against boxer, who will win in the end?

XXXX

The last few days for Gage had been extremely boring, but also rather nerve racking. For most of the time his thoughts have been on his family. Just thinking about them made him look at the picture of his children once again. Poor Joshua, he was too young to truly understand what could have happened to his dad. He traced his thumb along his children's faces then tucked the picture back into it's place on his locker.

"So, Gage what's the story with you?" Asked Aiden Marshall from his bed below Gage.

Gage took a deep breath then shrugged his shoulders. "From Texas, have two kids and a wife." He rolled to his side and lowered his head to get a look at the younger man. "You've asked me before, remember?"

Aiden shrugged. "Yeah, but I now know who you are. You arrested me, three years ago."

Gage's eyes widened in realization. "Wow, you look different."

"Meth does that to people. This is the longest I've been clean and it's driving me mad." He jumped down from his bunk, stretched then went to the table where Truman Weaver sat reading an outdated sports magazine. "What do you think is going on?"

Truman shook his head. "Like Gage has told us before, it's possibly an illegal fight ring." His thick Cajun accent making it hard for people to understand him. "If it proves to be true, then I'm glad I have tournament experience."

The door to their cell suddenly opened and all the men in the room quickly stood to attention. Three men came in, all wearing red ski masks and carrying medium sized duffle bags. They dispersed throughout the room, handing out bags to each of the captive men.

Lewis, the man who seemed to be in charge of the room took a step forward. "This will be your gear bag for your time here. Loose anything and you will have to earn replacements." A another man walked in with a large case in his hands. "Doctor Rios will be taking teeth impressions to get everybody fitted with mouth pieces."

Doctor Rios sat the case on the table. "I'm going to start in order. Another man walked in with a leather briefcase and handed it to the doctor. "Okay, number 0220 step forward and sit at the table for me please."

Zadok Abijah, an Israeli currently living in the States sat at the table. "So, we fight?"

None of the men in ski masks answered him, instead three of them left locking the door behind them. Lewis gave the okay for the captive men to relax which they did, but all kept their guards up. Gage jumped back onto his bunk and rested his back against the cool, brick wall. So, he was right about the fight ring. What he didn't suspect was the care that his captors were taking to ensure safety for the fighters.

"Next!" Shouted Doctor Rios.

Gage jumped down from his bunk then sat down at the table. The doctor put on a new pair of gloves, set up some putty then asked for Gage to open his mouth. When he did, the man put a metal device inside Gage's mouth then told him to bite down. Within seconds Doctor Rios was done with him and stored his imprint in a plastic case.

Lewis crossed his arms. "To answer, 0220's question, yes you all will fight eventually. You will began light contact sparring later today after lunch."

XXXX

The sparring session with Joseph ended up being very interesting and Walker found himself getting tagged several times in the face from the young man's quick jabs. Joseph was an excellent boxer and Walker hoped that if the young man did make it out of this alive, he will turn pro. However, Joseph's real test will come during his first fight match. Being only a boxer Joseph was very limited on what he could do in the ring.

Benji went up and lightly kicked Walker in the left leg. "0535, get up." Walker quickly got to his feet and stood to attention. "Robert is here to take you someplace."

A tall man made his way towards Walker, a pair of cuffs in his hands. "You know the drill." Walker did and he clasped his hands together in front of his abdomen. "Okay, no fighting. Let's move." Robert led Walker out of the room and down the hall till they reached a door with no number. "Don't fight them. You are one of five they are choosing for an example."

Once inside the room, Walker was forced to kneel on the floor as Robert locked the door behind him. Two men came from the shadows, both wearing latex gloves and carrying small clubs. For the first time since he was taken hostage Walker feared for his safety. He took a deep breath then braced himself for the first hit.

The taller of the men stepped up first, raised the club then slammed it into Walker's face. "If fighters ask what happened to you, let them know this is what we do if any of you step out of line."

Walker spit the blood out of his mouth then scowled up at the man. "Why me?"

"You are the oldest and most experience fighter in your room." The man hit him again, cutting Walker's eyebrow wide open. He slammed the club once more into Walker's face then pulled him to his feet. "Now, you will head back to the room. Your team will be in there shortly."

Robert grabbed hold of Walker's right arm and yanked him forward. "Let's go."

Walker was led back down the hall till they reached the room he was living in. Here, he was shoved back inside with the cuffs till on his wrists. The door was then locked, leaving him alone in the room. _Great, so how long will he have to wear the cuffs for_? He thought as he sat down at the table.

The door opened once again, but instead of fighters two men in ski masks came in along with a man in a white lab coat. The latter had a large case in his hands which he rested on the table. He put on latex gloves then leaned over Walker to check his facial injuries.

"He will need stitches for the cut on his right eyebrow. Call in Doctor Galloway." He opened the case with a shake of his head. "You will have a scar there, but it might look good on camera." He began to pull items out, laying them neatly on the table. "I need to make teeth impressions for your custom mouth guard."

Walker watched as one of the men in ski masks laid a bag on each of the beds. "Why are you all taking care of us?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "If we don't, we won't make any money." He began to mix a putty inside a bowl. "This will only take a few minutes."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Being strong for her daughter and for Sydney was finally taking a toll on Alex who was about to break down at any given minute. Even though it has only been three days since Walker and Gage's disappearances, it seemed much longer than that. She wished she knew who had taken her husband and his friend, but so far there has been no leads. How could Walker and Gage just disappear like that without anybody taking credit for it?

She sipped at her coffee then sat down on the front porch to get some air. Because Walker's disappearance was still a mystery, Angela was currently not going to school. Which meant added stress to Alex's life. At least her daughter understood and didn't ask any questions about Walker's disappearance. Unfortunately for the Gage children, they're still too young to truly understand what had happened to their father.

The front door opened and out walked Angela who sat next to Alex. "It's really cold, mom." Angela blew into her hands then rubbed them together. "I hope dad is warm wherever he may be."

"I'm sure he is." Alex sipped at her coffee then turned to face her daughter. "How is Meaghan and Josh doing?"

"Josh is taking a nap and Meaghan is working on homework." Angela stared out into the field, her eyes full of sadness. "Do you think dad will be home in time for Christmas?"

Alex wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I honestly don't know, sweetie." Her voice quivered as she tried to control the emotions that threatened to surface. "But if you want, we can go and buy gifts for him."

Angela slowly nodded. "Yeah, lets do that." She gave Alex a weak smile. "Lets take Megs and Joshua along with Aunt Sydney."

"That would be wonderful, Angie." Alex kissed Angela on the crown of the head. "We can do that tomorrow." She turned around as Sydney walked out onto the porch with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. "Hey Sydney."

Sydney gave Alex a meek smile. "Hi." She took a deep breath as she stepped up to the porch railing. "No news, but I guess that's good." She took a sip of the coffee then leaned her elbows on the wooden surface. "Just wish I knew what to tell Megs and Joshua."

Alex slowly stood and went to her friend's side. "They will come back to us." She gave her friend a reassuring hug. "Just keep the faith alive. Trust me it helps."

The younger woman nodded, her eyes focused on the mug in her hands. "I know it's only been three days, but it seems much longer than that." She sighed heavily and stood up straighter. "I should check up on young Joshua. He's not been sleeping well the past few days." Her bottom lip began to quiver as her eyes misted over. "Gage use to tuck both of them in at night. Even when he came home late, he will always make sure to say goodnight to Megs and Joshua." She took a deep, shaky breath then cleared her throat. "I'm going to cook dinner tonight. Hope you all like fajitas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Complex**

The room was quiet as Gage ate his modest lunch consisting of one peanut butter sandwich, four slices of apples and a handful of stale, plain potato chips. At least whoever took him and the other men didn't starve them. On instinct he tried to reach for his water, but as he did so he quickly remembered his left wrist was cuffed to the table by an eyelet.

Frustrated he yanked at it once more then glanced up at Aiden who sat in front of him. Aiden's right wrist was secured in the same eyelet as Gage's. In fact, everybody at the table, three in total were staggered as such to share the same metal ring. This made eating an interesting experience since one of the men's arms were always outstretched and not allowed to move freely.

Everybody in the room looked up as Zadok came into the room with a bruise forming on his left cheek. He was violently pushed to the other table then forced to sit down.

"Remember, talk back to us one more time and the punishment will be much more severe!" Shouted Laurence, one of the guards as he snapped his head around to look at all the men in the room. "Get back to eating! All of you!"

Gage quickly picked up his sandwich and bit into it knowing if he was to say anything he may not see his family again. Wonder what had happened to Zadok? Maybe Zadok will talk later on when all of them were back inside the room.

After Gage finished the chips and drank all his water he flipped his plate over, a signal that he was finished. Once all the men did this they were escorted back to the room where the cuffs came off and they were again locked inside. He went to his bunk, climbed up then sat down with his back resting against the brick wall.

"What the hell happened to you, Z?" Asked Aiden as he sat down at the table. "You never talk back. Why did they beat you?"

Zadok shook his head. "They use me as example. This is what happens when line is crossed." He slowly made his way to Gage's bunk and sat down on the bottom bed. "We are prisoners. We have no rights."

Aiden shook his head. "That's bull!" He quickly stood, went to his bunk then grabbed the gym bag laying on top of it. "Mouth guards, fighting gloves, and shorts. What are we to them? What is this all about!?"

Gage looked the young man right in the eyes and shook his head. "They expect us to fight." He brought his knees to his chest as his eyes drifted to the bag next to him. "Be thankful though, many illegal rings like this don't provide any protection at all."

Eric Payne, a twenty-four year old farmer from Nebraska stepped up to Gage's bed. "You finally talk and it's to tell us that we should be thankful!"

He reached up, grabbed hold of Gage's legs then yanked backwards sending both crashing to the ground. Gage's head snapped back and hit the concrete hard with a loud crack. His world began to fade as voices shouted over him. The last image Gage saw before blackness took over was of a red ski mask man leaning over him with Nathan next to him.

**Dallas, Texas Later That Night**

The nights have been long for Jaxon Trivette since he found it difficult to sleep without his father being home. So, he did what he was told not to do. He went on his laptop and began hacking, a hobby of his he had picked up only a few years ago. Though he was still rather young, he easily picked up on the ends and outs on how computer programming works. His father was very proud of him, but didn't like Jaxon on the web. He was worried that Jaxon may come across something too mature for his young mind. Well, since he wasn't here right now Jaxon wanted to see what he could dig up on his missing Uncles.

Jaxon began searching through various websites, hoping he might find something that even the FBI couldn't. Sure it was a huge pipe dream, but he had to do something.

"What do you think you're doing, Jaxon?" Tavon, Jaxon's twin brother slumped into a chair next to him. "You know dad will kill you if he found out that you're hacking."

"Well, he won't find out, now will he." Snapped Jaxon as he typed away on the keyboard. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I can't sleep with all the keyboard clicking." Tavon yawned then popped his back. "How did you learn how to do this?"

"Not sure, I got bored one day and just figured it out." Jaxon rubbed his face as he started to get frustrated. "For the last two days I've been trying to figure out what had happened to Uncle Walker and Uncle Gage, but I haven't found anything."

Tavon laughed. "What makes you think you'll be able to find something the FBI hasn't?"

Jaxon shook his head. "I have to try something." The door to their room opened and both boys stood in surprise. "Dad!"

Their father took one look at the glowing computer screen then snapped towards Jaxon. "How many times have I told you, Jaxon? No more internet!" He went to the computer to turn it off when his eyes got really wide. "Jaxon, were you hacking!?"

Tavon slowly began to creep backwards as their mother came into the room. "I didn't do anything! It was Jaxon, he's been doing it for awhile now." With those words he ran out of the room to probably hide in the den.

"Jaxon, sit down." Jaxon did as his father said with no hesitation. "How long have you been hacking?"

"Since I was eight." Jaxon looked up with pleading eyes. "But I've done nothing wrong. I'm just learning code right now…."

"You're ten!" His father's voice showed his frustration, but also his pride. "How did you learn how to do it? Who taught you?"

Jaxon shook his head. "Nobody did. I just learned it on my own." His shoulders slumped forward. "I was hoping to help find Uncle Gage and Uncle Walker."

Mother patted dad in the shoulder. "I'm going to check up on Tavon."

When she left dad knelt in front of Jaxon with a fatherly smile on his face. "Jaxon, I'm trying my hardest to find your Uncles. The FBI has set up a special unit to find all the missing men from that day. What makes you think you'll find something they can't?"

"I don't know." Jaxon shrugged, his attention focused on a knot in the hardwood floor. "I just want to help out…."

"Jaxon, you're only ten years old." His father took hold of Jaxon's hands and gave them a good squeeze. "Let me do the work…."

"But you're never home." Jaxon shook his head. "I thought, maybe if I helped you, then you don't have to stay out real late."

His father took a deep breath then nodded. "I promise, Jaxon that I will come home at night as long as you don't hack again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." His father gave him a big hug. "So, is that why you're bored in school? Are assignments too easy for you?" Jaxon nodded his head. "Well, why didn't you say something? You want me to look into special schools where you won't get bored?"

Jaxon smiled. "You mean there's school like that?"

"Sure. Tomorrow, we can start looking. But for right now, you and Tavon need to get to bed." He patted Jaxon's shoulder. "Let's go, I'll tuck ya in."

**Compound**

The first thing that greeted Gage as he came to was a pounding headache which seemed to make his temples throb. He let out a low groan then tried to lift his hand up, but found it secured tightly to his side. What had happened to him? Where the hell was he? Slowly he opened his eyes and after his vision cleared he could see white ceiling tiles above him. This helped his mind clear up and he remembered what had happened to him. He started to fight against his restraints, wishing he could move his hands and arms.

"Don't fight." Came a voice from Gage's right. "You hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for several hours." A face appeared above him, one with no ski mask on. "How you feeling right now?"

Gage pulled at his arm restraints once again then huffed. "Got a headache."

The doctor shone a light into Gage's eyes. "You have a concussion. I want you to stay here overnight." He began to undo the straps securing Gage to the hospital bed. "We have a specific room that you will sleep in. Don't fight and follow me."

Ever so slowly Gage got to his feet, his head swimming as he did so. "Why take care of me?"

"Because, you may be one of our best fighters. Need you healthy for next week." The doctor walked a few yards till he reached a steal door. "There's a two way mirror, so I'll be able to keep an eye on you. Need to use the restroom before you're locked in?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

Gage followed the doctor to a very small bathroom with no mirror. Here he locked the door, thankful to finally get some time alone. Ever since he was taken here, everything was a group effort. All the men in the room had to use the restroom at the same time, brush their teeth in the same sink. Thankfully, the group restroom was large with ten stalls and one large, circular sink in the middle which helped give a little bit of privacy, albeit not a lot.

A loud pound on the door woke him up from his thoughts. "Hurry up in there!"

He quickly went to the restroom, washed his hands then splashed cool water on his face. After taking a few more minutes to collect himself he opened the door to head for his little cell for the night. Once inside, Gage went directly to the bed then sat down. His head still ached and it might for awhile, but at least his captors were actually taking care of him. However, the doctor did say something that got him real worried. Apparently fights start next week, which meant whoever took him and the other men planned for a very long extended stay in one place. Not good.

"Lights out!" Shouted the doctor. "Wake up calls will come every two hours. Breakfast here is served at nine and lunch at one. Have a nice sleep."

**Seven Days Later**

The room was a bit chillier than normal as Walker awoke from a decent night's rest. He rubbed his arms then reached for his hoody which he kept balled up by his pillow. Being in the middle bunk didn't give him a lot of room to maneuver, however in the ten days he has been here he has learned how to cope with the little personal space he had. Once he had his hoody on, he grabbed his flip flops which sat at the end of his bed then slowly crawled out from his place on the bunk. The cool cement floor chilled his feet and he shivered ever so slightly as he slipped on his flip flops.

He made his way to the table where a darker spot told him that somebody else was up. Because there wasn't any light in the room it was hard to make out who that person really was. Walker reached out, felt a chair then slowly inched his way down till he was sitting.

"Walker, you're up once again." Whispered Patrick. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah, I actually slept pretty good, considering." Walker leaned back and stretched. "How about you? Sleeping any better?"

"No, I keep thinking of my little girl." His hushed voice showed deep, emotional pain. "Just wish I could hold her again, you know?"

Walker nodded knowing the feeling all too well. "You will again, don't you worry."

"Do you have any kids, Walker?"

"Yeah, just one." He didn't want to say anymore, but knew if he didn't he may not gain the trust of the men in this room. "A girl, she's fourteen."

Patrick let out a low whistle. "As old as my youngest sister." The lights flickered on, a signal to everybody that it was nearing time for breakfast. "Well, I wonder what's on the menu today?"

Walker chuckled. "Probably more powdered eggs and toast." He leaned backwards and popped his spine against the chair. "The ski mask men should be in here any moment."

"What are you two doing up?" Hector slumped down in a chair next to Walker then let out a very loud yawn. "Just wish I could sleep, you know?" He said in Spanish.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You know we don't speak Spanish, Hector."

"Why not? Who can I talk to if none of you speak Spanish?" He said once again in his native tongue.

"You should respect those around you, Hector." Walker said in Spanish getting him several surprised looks. "English, really isn't that bad of a language. Maybe you and I can teach the others how to speak Spanish." He continued in Spanish.

John shook his head as he sat down next to Walker. "Look at you go. Didn't know you could speak Spanish so well. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't see a reason to." Walker quickly stood to his feet as the door opened. "Let's just hope today will be like any other day."

Somewhere else in the complex, Gage allowed the men to lead him down the hall to what he knew all too well to be Doctor Galloway's office. Here, he was escorted to a small examination room where he was told to sit down on the only available seat. The cuffs were quickly off his wrists, but he didn't fight back. There was no need to, his life currently was not at risk. And until it was, he would follow his captors orders to the letter.

Doctor Galloway came into the room, closed the door after him then gave Gage a warm smile. "Okay, I need to do blood work and see how much weight you lost since you've gotten here." He sat down on the stool and put on a pair of rubber gloves. "Okay, 0221 step on the scale." Gage got up and did so. "All right, you've lost five pounds. Not too bad. Feeling lightheaded or weakness in the limbs?"

"No. none of the following." Gage was ordered to sit back down. "Why do they care so much about us?"

"Because if you're not healthy, we don't get any money." He wrapped a tourniquet around Gage's right arm till he got a vein. "Okay, I'm going to get some blood then you'll be able to have breakfast with your team."

Once Gage's blood was taken he was escorted to the eating hall where he was made to sit at the table with Aiden. A man put a plate before him and in front of Aiden. However, Aiden's meal seemed a bit more than his. What did that mean? Gage's meal was the same as usual. A scoopful of powder eggs, a few slices of apple and half a slice of toast.

They ate in silence, neither muttering a word to each other. Once both were finished, the ski mask men cuffed their wrists together and escorted them back to the room. Here, they saw that Truman was missing which meant he must be with Doctor Galloway. Strange how their captors were really taking good care of them.

Aiden slumped down into a chair, his hand resting on his stomach. "Man, I haven't had a breakfast like that in days."

Gage shook his head. "Something isn't right. Why would they feed you more than me?"

"Well, you keep telling us that we might be here for illegal fighting, Gage." Nathan went and picked up his bag which sat at the foot of his bed. "Every fighter knows, a good breakfast helps out with a fight."

"Fight?" Aiden shook his head. "You still believe that, don't ya?"

Eric quickly jumped down from his bunk bed and stood next to Gage. His face still showed the healing injuries from when he was brutally beaten by the captors for trying to harm Gage. Ever since that day, Eric has changed his tune. Now, he stood by Gage and in fact has asked him numerous times to train him to fight. Maybe Gage should. It will be nice to have another fighter in the ranks.

"Aiden, they gave us fighting gear." Eric shook his head. "Let's face it, we are here to fight. And, I learned the hard way these guys don't play around."

"But I don't know how to fight!" Aiden's voice told of his fear. "Why pick me first!"

"Don't know. But let's try to stay calm about this." Eric turned to see every man in the room now had their attention on him. "If they didn't care about us, then they wouldn't be giving us fighting gear or regular checkups. Aiden, you lived on the streets, right?"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, so."

"Then you know how to fight differently then normal fighters."

"Okay, I see where you might be going with this." A smile spread across Aiden's young face. "So, pretend it's a street brawl?"

Gage nodded. "Something like that, yeah."

In a room, far from the cells Joseph Case sat in front of a set of monitors watching and keeping notes on all thirty men under his care. So far, out of five rooms, only three men have stepped up to become true leaders. Out of those three, two of them were the Texas Rangers. Amazing, so even in this situation what made them perfect for law enforcement applied here as well. Both the Texas Rangers have been the calmest out of the fighters so far, not once arguing or disobeying orders.

Mason Banes stepped up to him with a cup of coffee and a doughnut. "Here ya go, Case."

"Thanks." Joseph took a sip of the coffee then pointed to screen number three. "Ranger Gage appears to have taken up the leader position." He glanced at screen five. "And so has Ranger Walker. When are they scheduled to fight?

Banes flipped open a three ring binder and started to look through it's pages. "Walker, will fight in four days and Gage will have his turn in six." He took a deep breath as he closed the binder shut. "Will we have them fight each other?"

Joseph took another sip of his coffee and rocked back into his chair. "That could bring in a lot of money." He pulled the binder closer to him then flipped it to the last page. "If they're still here by the end of the year, lets have them as the big New Years Eve fight." He smiled. "I know, we can have them fight in the courtyard. There should be snow on the ground and it could prove rather interesting."

"See, that's why you're in charge." Banes patted him on the shoulder. "That should bring us a lot of money."

"That it will." He laced his hands and placed his fingertips under his chin. "Start passing the word around a fight will be on tonight. Make sure you take every precaution you can to prevent law enforcement to track the signal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fort Worth, Texas - Two Hours Later**

Just one more week to go before Christmas and so far still no sign of Walker or Gage. Alex sat at her desk wondering if it was too soon for her to be back at work. Her mind was still on Walker who had disappeared without a trace from the ranch. Who had taken him? Walker must still be alive, he just had to be. But where was he?

A knock came at her door and she yelled out an okay for whoever it was to come inside. The door opened and in walked Trivette with Agent Carter right behind him. The former's face was showing the stress of the last few weeks.

He slumped down into a leather seat across from Alex, exhaling as he did so. "Alex, we've got nothing so far." He shook his head. "This has everybody stumped."

Agent Carter sat down next to Trivette, his young face showing he hasn't slept in days. "I've done everything I could. Just wish I could do more."

Trivette's phone began to chirp and he quickly unclipped it from his belt. "Hmm… It's Jaxon." He flipped the phone open. "Yeah, Jaxon." His face quickly soured. "What have I told you about…." He sat up and snapped his fingers, motioning for a pen and paper. "Okay, do you have the site up right now?" He paused as he wrote down information. "You say the password changes every thirty minutes? Right, thanks." He flipped his phone closed, got up and went to Alex's computer. "If this proves true," His eyes moved to look at Carter. "We just got upstaged by a fifth grader."

Alex watched her friend work away on her computer till he brought up a web page hidden inside another one. As he typed in a code, Carter made his way to Trivette's side and peered over his shoulder. After several seconds he brought up a screen with an image of two men displayed on it. The photos almost seem like mug shots and the men wore different colored sweatshirts. In between the pictures was a simple timer counting down to the next fight.

Carter shook his head. "That timer ends at ten o'clock tonight. How the hell did you find this? It looks like a pain to get to."

"My son Jaxon found it after he heard the older kids at school talking about it." He grimaced as the page timed itself out. "So, it is an illegal fight ring and whoever is backing it has money." He nodded his head. "Okay, lets look into the suspects we have again. See if anything jumps out at us."

"Wait." Alex snapped her head to her friend. "Jaxon found this site? How?"

"Jaxon is a hacker." Trivette shook his head. "I'll need to talk to him again…."

Carter snickered. "You're saying, that your ten year old son knows how to hack?" He pursed his lips then nodded his head. "If he's up to it, we need to see the fights first hand. Jaxon might be able to find where the video will be shown."

"Right. I'll talk to him later tonight." Trivette put his hands on his hips. "Man, Jaxon is so young. Can't believe he might help us break this case."

**Compound**

The time between lunch and dinner was usually the slowest which drove Walker nearly stir crazy. Here he was locked in a room with five other men with nothing to do to keep his mind busy. Currently he laid on his bed, his mind on his family. Just thinking about Alex and Angela kept him sane and longing to get out of here alive. However, according to the lights out it has now been ten days. Wonder how long the ski mask men plan on keeping him and the other hostages?

He took a deep breath then rolled over onto his side to get a view of the men in the room. Patrick, who had an unusually large breakfast was very talkative, mostly about his vintage sixty-eight Firebird. Listening to him was John Summers, a middle age man from Arizona who was married with four teenage boys. Both of the men were very big into cars and could talk for hours on any make or model.

His eyes shifted to Theo who sat on the floor listening to Hector as he taught him some basic Spanish. Though Theo may look rather intimidating, he was actually a very caring individual who always asked Walker and others how they were doing for the day. Wonder what he did outside of here? Theo, like Walker has never told anybody what his career was before becoming a fighter for the ski mask men.

Joseph, who sat on the floor by the door lifted his head up and made eye contact with Walker. He slowly stood to his feet then made his way towards Walker's bunk. Once he approached, Walker swung his legs over then jumped down. Joseph was only an inch or two shorter than Walker, but appeared smaller thanks to him being fifteen pounds lighter.

"Hey, Walker." He yawned then shook his head. "Hate this, not being able to do anything."

Walker nodded in agreement. "I hear that. Just wish they gave us something to do."

"Maybe that's how they're getting to us." Joseph put his hands on his hips. "If you think about it, it's like being in a prison. You do what they tell you do when they want you to do it." He took a deep breath. "Just wish I got to say good-bye…."

"You'll see your sister and family again." Walker's eyes swept the room once more. "I have a feeling Patrick will be fighting tonight."

"Yeah, same here." Joseph shook his head. "Wonder when we will fight?" He sat back down on the floor and Walker did the same. "So, have you had any training before? You handled yourself pretty good when we sparred against each other."

Walker gave the young man a shrug. "I've dabbled in the martial arts. How about you?"

"Boxer. Was welterweight city champion back home. Hopefully, when I do get back I can work on turning pro." He rested his elbows on his knees. "What do you do for a living?"

"Law enforcement." Walker took a deep breath knowing sooner than later his secret would eventually come out. "Texas Ranger."

Joseph let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's quite a position to hold. How long?"

"Many, many years. Retired not too long ago, kind of…."

The door to the room opened and every man inside quickly went to attention as three ski mask men came inside. One in particular, a large stocky man went to the middle of the room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Shower time! Numbers 0530 to 0532 come with us. The rest, obey Nathaniel. He will take you to see Doctor Galloway for checkups."

Walker clasped his hands in front of him then waited for the man to cuff his left wrist with John's, who stood in front of him. It was strange to walk this way, but it was smart on the captors part since it limited movement for the hostages. Once secured they were led out of the room and down the massive hallway till Nathaniel stopped at a door with a red cross.

"0534 and 0535 stand right here. You will go in order." Nathaniel went up to Walker with a pair of handcuffs in his hands. "0535, put your right hand on the wall." Walker did just that and Nathaniel cuffed his wrist to an eyelet in the brick about waist high. "You will stand here, 0535 till you are called."

It seemed like an hour had passed before it came time for Walker to see Doctor Galloway. Nathaniel unlocked Walker's wrist from the wall while John was escorted past him and back to the room.

"0535, no funny business." Nathaniel led Walker into the infirmary. "Sit down. Galloway will be here shortly to see you."

Walker obediently followed orders not sure what would happen if he didn't. After he sat down, he glanced around to see the infirmary looked just like any other doctor's office. Wonder how his captors could afford something like this? Who was giving them the money needed to keep this place active?

"0535, nice to see you hear again." Galloway made his way to Walker's side and motioned for the latter to stand up. "I need to check your weight." Once on the scale, Galloway fixed the levers till they accurately balanced out. "Hmm… 165. You've lost ten pounds since you've been here." He wrote it down inside Walker's folder. "Have you been eating?"

"Yes, but I'm loosing muscle mass from not working out."

"Well, we put you at the top of the middleweight category." He flexed his jaw back and forth then nodded his head. "We'll have to increase your protein intake for a week." He motioned for Walker to sit back down. "Take off your hoody. I need to get blood from you." Walker did as he was told and watched as Galloway put a new needle into a vein on his right arm. "After I get done with this, you can head back to your room."

And true to his word, after Galloway got blood from Walker he waved for Nathaniel to escort him back to the room. It was strange living this way, always being told where to go while being escorted by an armed guard. Once back at his room, the cuffs were taken off and the door was locked behind him. And after one quick look he saw Patrick was not in the room.

Joseph quickly went up to him and shook his head. "They took Patrick and asked him to bring his gear bag." He braved a glance at the camera mounted in the corner of the room. "So, it has started."

Walker crossed his arms, his mind instantly going to his family. "Unfortunately, it has."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Inside the makeshift command center Trivette watched in amazement as his ten year old son hacked his way through several internet sites. No wonder Jaxon's grades were so poor in school, he must be bored out of his mind. Trivette rested his hand on the back of Jaxon's chair then leaned over him to get a look at the website he had pulled up.

"Looks like you have to pay to view the fight." He whistled at how much they were charging to see it. "Two hundred dollars. Seems a bit steep to me."

Carter shook his head. "Hmm…." He rubbed his chin then nodded. "I wonder if they will sale videos of the fights?"

"Probably not." Trivette bit his bottom lip as his mind calculated the risks at hand. "I say we pay to see the first fight."

"Right." Carter patted Jaxon's shoulder. "Do your magic then you will have to leave."

Jaxon's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "All right." He continued typing till he finally got a video to play. "Dad, guess you want me to go be with mom and Tavon, right?"

"Yeah, tell mom I'll be home later tonight." Trivette kissed his son on the forehead then made sure he left the room before he brought his attention to the computer screen. "The fight has already begun." He leaned forward. "Man, it's brutal."

The fight was against a young male around twenty years of age and a Hispanic male, probably nearing forty. The former seemed to have no fighting experience since he didn't know how to duck or weave when the Hispanic came in with punches. The hits were brutal and it seemed to Trivette it was a fight till one of the men died.

Carter, who had pulled over another chair sat down and pointed to the screen. "Look here, they're wearing MMA gloves." He shook his head. "But why? That helps soften the blows." He rested his elbows on his knees, his face showing confusion. "Why help the fighters?"

On the computer screen, the young man kicked the Hispanic in the groin, which quickly stopped the match. A man in a white ski mask stepped into the octagon cage to make sure the Hispanic would be okay. After a quick check up, he signaled for the fight to continue.

"Strange. It seems to be a legit fight." Trivette began to take down notes. "Can't see where it's staged though. Could be anywhere."

"Got a match on one of the fighters!" A Ranger shouted as he handed Trivette a printout. "Name is Aiden Marshall from Houston, Texas. A big meth head. He's been homeless for the last eight years and has been in trouble with the law for longer than that."

Trivette took the piece of paper, studied it then nodded his head. "Okay, let's start making a list of names! When they fight, how well they do and so on. There has to be a connection to all thirty men kidnapped."

Another Ranger handed Trivette a newspaper article he had printed out. "The other fighter is named Julio Martinez. Super middleweight boxing champion of Mexico, eleven years back. Moved to Pueblo, New Mexico five years ago with his wife and five kids."

"Okay." Trivette nodded his head. "This is good. Hopefully this will help us get new information." His attention went to the computer screen to see Martinez had Marshall against the cage wall, his fist slamming repeatedly into the latter's side. "Wonder when Walker or Gage will fight?"

Carter's brows furrowed. "Just hope they don't fight each other." He nodded his head. "Okay, let's look into this with a fresh pair of eyes. Everybody, lets look into our suspects one more time. There has to be something we're missing."

**Compound**

It was well after dinner when the ski mask men pushed Patrick back into the room. Instantly Walker could see dark bruising on the man's face which showed he had fought a good fight. And when he flashed a grin to all in the room Walker could still see some blood caked on Patrick's teeth.

"I come back, victorious!" He threw his bag onto his bed and zipped it open. "Our room has been given these items as rewards." He pulled out several magazines, three decks of cards and six paperback books. "These books are crossword puzzles, word finds and sudoku." He went over to the table and threw the items on top of it. "Should keep some of us busy."

"Who did you fight against?" Asked Theo as he got one of the magazines. "Is it somebody in your weight division?"

"Nope, it was a big dude. Probably about your size, Theo." Patrick clapped the man on the back as he swiveled his head around to get a look at the men in the room. "And let me tell you, taking him down wasn't easy. I don't think the guy even felt my kicks or punches."

Hector started to laugh. "I bet not!" He went to the table, picked out a magazine and brought it with him back to his bunk. "Thanks for the goods, Patrick."

"Not a problem." Patrick sat down and opened a deck of cards. "Anybody up for a game of war?"

XXXX

In another room, Gage laid on his bunk his mind racing about what could have happened to Aiden. The young man didn't have a background in fighting and could be in a lot of trouble. He laced his hands then moved them underneath his head. Hopefully the kid was all right and if he wasn't, would the ski mask men take care of him? After all, Aiden was just a meth head, a kid nobody would miss if he was to die.

The door to the cell opened and everybody turned to see Aiden being carried in by two men. They laid him on the ground as another man brought in his bag. Aiden rolled over onto his side to show everybody his swollen face.

Gage jumped down from his bunk and went straight to Aiden. "Will he be all right?"

One of the ski mask men, Laurence nodded his head. "He was beaten, but put up a good fight. Lasted three rounds. He'll be okay, just give him five days to rest up." He went and put a paper bag on the table. "That's a consolation price."

After the ski mask men left the room Nathan went to see what was in the bag. He pulled out six pages of a book, his face contorting into one of confusion.

"They're pages to a book! What the freaking hell!" He shook his head. "What is the point!"

"It's to help us keep our minds occupied." Gage went up to see the pages were from a novel of some sorts. "Well, it's something at least."

Aiden let out a string of curses. "Man, the man I fought was insane!" He slowly got to his feet and hobbled over to a chair where he sat down with a huff. "Gage, when I get healthy, can you teach me how to fight? I don't want to go through that again."

Gage nodded. "Sure thing. Hell, it might help keep our minds occupied by working out." He put the pages down on the table. "I will start tomorrow morning before breakfast."

Truman went to Gage and patted his shoulder. "And I can help with takedowns and limb locks." He turned to Zadok. "How about you?"

Zadok gave Truman a quick nod. "Krav Maga is very good to learn in situations like this. I will teach basics to those who want to learn."

"Well, then let's see what they gave us to read." Eric went and picked up the first page he could reach. "Well, at least they gave us pages that are in order." The lights in the room turned off. "Well, see ya all in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Four Days Later**

It was hard to keep track of time in the cell and when Walker awoke for the fourteenth morning he was starting to wonder how much time has really past. Judging by his beard and hair growth, many days have definitely past. His beard was now the thickest it has been in years and it actually began to itch. Wonder if he will ever be able to shave it off.

The lights in the room flickered on making at least three men to moan as they awoke from a deep sleep. Walker pulled himself into a sitting position then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took a look at the picture of his daughter while he pulled the blankets away from his body. Thank God the ski mask men let him keep that one little scrap of his life to keep him sane. Wonder how the other men were doing?

The bed creaked above him and John's legs appeared next to Walker's head. John then jumped down, grimacing as he favored his right knee. Wonder what happened to him? Walker could make out a large pink scar which traced the top of the man's knee. Probably an old sports injury or an accident.

Walker climbed out from his bunk, slipped on his flip flops then began to stretch his arms out. Sleeping in a cramped space was taking a toll on his older body. He slowly rotated his waist back and forth then went to the table to stretch out his legs. Since Patrick's fight, most of the men in the room have begun to stretch and work out more, Walker being one of them. He had been taking it easy and now might regret it. If he was too fight soon, he would be rusty and could possibly loose.

Patrick slumped down into a chair and shook his head. "Guys, it's like two days before Christmas. We've been here for two weeks, maybe longer."

"Wow, hard to imagine Christmas is almost here." Just as John sat down the door opened making him groan. "Course, they had to come now."

And like the other times before, all the men in the room lined up accordingly and allowed the ski mask men to shackle them together. Once done, the six men were lead to the cafeteria to have breakfast. Since the fight, everybody has been keeping an eye on their portions to see if there was a change. However, at least in their group, nobody has yet to fight after Patrick.

Walker sat down next to John and allowed his left wrist to be shackled to the table. A man, he knew to be Kyle placed a protein shake in front of Walker then a plate of food. Ever since his visit with Galloway showed he was loosing too much weight, Walker was forced to drink a chocolate shake every morning to help keep it in check. However, this morning, his breakfast was rather large. Two scoopfuls of scrabble eggs, three slices of toast, two slices of bacon and a fruit cup. His shoulders slumped knowing this meant he was the next fighter up. Wonder who is opponent will be?

John glanced over at Walker's plate, gave a slight shake of his head and continued eating his breakfast. In front of them sat Joseph who didn't look up from his plate of food. Walker pulled at the chain holding them to the table which made it clank rather loudly against the wooden surface. This got John and Joseph to snap their heads towards him and they quickly started to shake their heads.

"You have a problem, 0535?" Asked Nathaniel as he stepped up to the table. "Don't like your breakfast?" Walker bowed his head and began eating his meal knowing if he retaliated, then his family might pay for it. "Good, I want no more noise from this table."

After breakfast, Walker and the five other men were escorted not to the room, but to the restrooms and showers. Here, he was hooked to a long chain, attached to Joseph's wrist. Both were handed towels then escorted to shower stalls. It took some getting use to, showering like this, but Walker had to except in his current life, his privacy was nonexistent. After a quick, cold shower he got a fresh pair of clothes and noticed each of them were given a pair of long johns.

Nathanial pointed at the pair in Walker's hand. "To save costs, we are going to shut off the heat at night. When you get back, you will see a thick fleece blanket on your beds."

This is a clue Walker was hoping for and he filed it away inside his mind. So, they were someplace cold and judging by the time it took for him to get here, only a few states popped in his head. It's winter and if it was getting colder, it meant either New Mexico, Oklahoma or even Colorado. Which meant he was no longer in Texas which could make finding him and the other men rather difficult to do.

"Come on, let's go. Time to see Christian."

The men were led down the hall to a rather large open space and Walker instantly noticed the barber chair sitting near the end. Along one wall sat several chairs which all the men were forced to sit on. One by one, each was called to get their heads and beards trimmed. When it came Walker's turn he was shoved towards the chair by Nathaniel then made to sit down so his ankle can be secured to an eyelet on the floor.

Christian, the barber turned on a pair of trimmers and went to work on Walker's beard. "I'm going to give you a younger look." He tilted Walker's chin upward to get the neck. "We will see how the goatee and Mohawk looks on you."

Walker's eyes got slightly bigger at the word, Mohawk. He hasn't sported a haircut like that since his Marine days. How would he look like with one? Unfortunately there was no mirror to find out. He will just have to ask the men in the room how his new haircut looked. Hopefully they would be honest.

"There, I'm finished." He patted Walker on the shoulder. "Doesn't look too bad."

Nathaniel unhooked Walker's leg from the chain then pulled him to standing position. "Come on. We need to take you someplace."

He maneuvered Walker's hands backwards, cuffed them then tied a blindfold over his eyes. This was something new and Walker began to fight back as he was led forward. What the hell were they going to do to him?

"Stay calm." A door opened then closed and while still blindfolded, Walker was forced to sit down. "You have two minutes to say anything that you want to _only _your daughter." Confused, Walker just nodded his head. "Okay, now began talking."

Walker took a deep breath then straightened his back. "Angela, sweetie, I hope all is well at home. Tell mom I said hello and to not worry. I'm doing really good. The men here have taken very good care of me." He heard a click, but it wasn't a gun safety going off. "What did I do?"

A hand violently slapped the back of his head. "I know you too well, Ranger Walker. It's just a few days before Christmas, say something about that."

"Fine." The click happened again and Walker knew it had to be a video camera. "Angela, I hear it's almost Christmas. Oh how I wish I was there with you, but unfortunately I won't be." He lifted his head up, wishing he didn't have the blindfold on. "Just be good for your mother and keep doing well in school. I love you so much, Angela. You are the image I see at night before I go to bed. You are what is keeping me sane in this place. Hope to see you again. Give Murphy a belly rub for me."

Walker hoped that satisfied his captors and apparently it did since he was pulled out of the chair. He was once again led through the halls till his flip flops smacked against tile. Here, his hands were freed and the blindfold taken off.

"Use the restroom then we'll take you back to your room." Said Nathaniel. "And don't tell any of the fighters what you did. If you do, I will make sure your daughter suffers for it."

"Don't worry, I'll remain quiet."

"Good. You have two minutes." With that the door was closed and locked.

XXXX

Somewhere else in the compound Joseph Case worked on the budget which kept the ring functional. So far, thanks to his rather large inheritance he was able to keep things running rather smoothly. However, heating a place this large will draw unwanted attention, especially in the location he was in. Because of that, he will have to turn off all power leading to the fighter's cells. Hopefully, the nights won't get too cold for them.

Mason sat down next to him with a DVD in his hands. "You really think this is smart?"

"Yes, I do." Joseph bit his lower lip as his mind began to work. "How do you think we should deliver it?"

"There's that party at the bar called C.D.'s." Mason leaned back and rubbed his face. "I think that can actually work."

Joseph nodded his approval. "Go ahead and send it to our contact down there."

"Why are you doing this?"

"0535 is a law officer. To see him alive and doing well will prove to many, that his life is not yet in danger." He tapped the DVD. "Make sure this is wiped clean. Can it be traced?"

Mason shook his head. "I made sure to make the necessary steps while burning the disk. Still need to tweak it a bit, but it'll be shipped out tomorrow."

Joseph gave his accomplice a smile. "And the site for the fight?"

"Will be up and running in a few hours. Again, I did as you asked." He leaned backwards to crack his spine on the chair. "Man, do you think we can keep doing this?"

"I see why we couldn't." Joseph patted his friend's shoulder. "How much money did we make on the first fight?"

Mason grimaced then shrugged. "Little over fifty grand. Hopefully, word has spread and the fight tonight will net in more money."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

It had been fourteen very long days since Walker had disappeared and Alex's heart began to ache for her husband. How could he remain missing for two weeks without a single clue being found? It puzzled most and still drew national media attention. Shame that most law enforcement have basically given up on the other missing men. Most were written off as taking a trip or in some cases even drug or gang related.

She sat in the living room, her attention focused on the brightly lit Christmas tree. Just a few more days and it will be Christmas. This will be the first in many years that Alex won't spend it with Walker. The first since Angela was born. How will their daughter take to it? Right now, she seemed to be doing rather well and even started to help the Gage's children cope with the disappearance of their own father. How long will her wall be up for?

Angela made her way into the living room with two cups of cocoa in her hands. She handed a warm mug to Alex as she sat on the couch.

"Finally got Josh to fall asleep." She sipped at the cocoa in her hands. "Meaghan, still won't talk though."

Alex slowly nodded her head. "She's taking this hard." Her voice faded as Sydney walked in and sat down on the rocker. "Hey aunt Sydney."

Sydney gave her a weak smile. "Angela." She took a deep breath as she wrapped a blanket around her body. "Just a few more days and it'll be Christmas. How am I suppose to explain to Joshua the reason his father isn't here? I can't keep saying he's undercover."

"Joshua will understand." Alex nodded. "Even though Gage and Walker aren't here, we got to be strong for them." She reached over and took hold of Angela's hand. "Wherever they are, I know they're okay and thinking of us."

**Several Hours Later**

After walking several yards the men finally stopped Walker and told him to sit down. He did as he was told to feel a wooden bench underneath him. Having no shirt on and only wearing shorts Walker could feel the chill in the air which told him the building may not have any heat. Wonder where the compound was located?

"Okay, taking the cuffs off. Remember, no funny business." The cuffs were taken off Walker's wrists then the blindfold followed. "There are only a few rules. No eye gouging, biting or groin hits." Walker nodded his head. "Here's your mouth guard."

Walker took the guard from Nathaniel, put it in his mouth then glanced down at his gloved hands. He has never fought with MMA gloves before and was surprised at how bulky they were. Most of the patting was on top of his knuckles which gave his fingers plenty of maneuverability for grappling.

"Have protection on?" Walker nodded. "Good, you'll be needing it. You have ten minutes to stretch." Nathaniel pointed to a taped area about five feet by five feet in diameter. "Stretch there. We'll let you know when your time will come to fight."

Walker obeyed and went to the taped area to start stretching out his limbs. He was glad he wore traditional kickboxing shorts and not the grappling ones he has seen many MMA fighters wear. The loose fitting clothes will make it easier for him to throw kicks.

He began to bounce up and down, making sure he stretched out his stiff legs. Before him sat a traditional MMA ring which means the floor and fence had a bit of give to it. Good, that meant he could throw his opponent around without hurting him too much.

Ten minutes later, Nathaniel came back to escort Walker into the octagon. Inside the ring stood a stocky man who appeared middle-eastern in origin. He wore bright red shorts which really stood out against his dark skin. A man in a white ski mask waved for each fighter to meet in the center of the ring. Here, Walker could see his opponent was very fit and could really prove a challenge once they started to spar.

"Okay, the rounds are two minutes long. Anything goes except for eye gouging, biting or groin shots." The man nodded at both fighters. "Let the fight began!"

**Fort Worth, Texas**

At the Company Trivette sat at a desk, his mind completely focused on the computer screen before him. There, getting ready to fight was his friend, Walker. However, it almost didn't look like him. Walker's hair was shaved off and he now sported a Mohawk and goatee. Not only that, he had lost some weight. His ribs and spine were now clearly visible along with his facial bones.

"Okay, the man Walker is fighting against is, Zadok Abijah, an expert in Krav Maga." Carter sat down next to Trivette with a file in his hands. "Israel born, moved to the States just five years ago." He cringed when Walker landed a powerful blow to Abijah's jaw. "Is your friend a good fighter?"

"One of the best." Trivette noticed Walker moved fairly well which told him he wasn't injured. "He has a fresh cut on his right eyebrow. Wonder how he got it?"

Carter shook his head. "The man he's fighting with also has fresh injuries." He cringed again, this time from a hit Walker received to the temple. The hit didn't even faze Walker and he counterattacked with a vicious round kick to Abijah's right thigh. "Man, Walker is tough as nails. That punch would have knocked most people out."

Trivette laughed, the first time he has done so in many days. "Walker has a very hard head." He gave Carter a nod. "Walker is doing really good. Let's just hope he can stay on top."

**Compound**

After two minutes, the man in the white ski mask pulled the men apart and ushered them into separate corners. Walker rested his hands on his hips then rotated his neck to get the kinks out. So far the fight hasn't been all that bad, but Walker knew his opponent was feeling him out. It was difficult for Walker to really pinpoint the man's style since he used both hands and feet rather well. The next round he'll start grappling more, let's see how the man reacts to that.

"Get back into the center!" Walker and his opponent did just that. "Let's fight!"

Before Walker could bring his guard up the man came in with a flying knee strike which hit dead on against his solar plexus. Pain stabbed through Walker like a knife and it took all he had not to double over.

The man came in and quickly wrapped his arm around Walker's neck, bringing their faces very close together. "My name is Z. Remember that!" He released then pushed Walker backwards. "I have never lost a fight!" He hissed out.

_Great, a cocky one._ Walker thought as he brought his guard back up. Z lunged once again with a flying knee strike, but this time Walker was ready. He moved to the side while reaching out for the man's leg. Once he had a good grip, he dropped all his weight bringing the man down to the ground.

The man was quick and managed to get away before Walker could put him into any type of lock. Both once again squared off, neither making a move. The man in the white ski mask walked up to Z and stabbed him in the side with a cattle prod.

"No stalling!" He went up and stabbed the prod into Walker's right arm sending fire like pain to shoot through his whole body. "Now fight!"

Z appeared shocked and Walker knew he had to take advantage of it while he can. He rushed at the man, jumped up into the air then grabbed hold of Z's right shoulder. In one motion Walker brought the man down and got him into a body lock. He quickly wrapped his arms under Z's and laced his fingers behind the man's neck all while maneuvering his legs to the man's waist. Once in position Walker began to crank backwards, painfully bending Z's spine towards the mat.

"Tap out." Walker said in the man's ear. "Please, just tap out."

"Never."

Z managed to bend one arm backwards and started to stab wildly at Walker's face. Knowing the man's intentions Walker cranked even harder and in return got a finger straight in the left eye. Pain shot through his skull and his first reaction was to let go. However, his life and his family's were on the line. He grimaced and shifted his body weight just slightly to wrap his right arm around the man's throat.

"Just tap out." Walker grimaced once again as the finger found it's way back into his injured eye. "I don't want to kill you."

"Kill me."

The man reeled his leg back and slammed it into Walker's groin. Even with protection it hurt like mad and Walker quickly released his hold.

"Enough!" The white ski mask man knelt next to Walker. "0535, can you continue?"

Walker gritted his teeth at the pain in his groin and eye. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"0535, let me check your eye." It was Doctor Galloway and he was wearing a white ski mask with a red cross painted on it. "Looks like 0220 did some damage." He took gauze out of his bag and taped it over Walker's left eye. "That's to protect it for the rest of the fight." He turned to the referee. "He's good to continue."


	7. Chapter 7

**Company B**

Everybody in the room couldn't believe what had happened to Walker and knew he must be in a great deal of pain. Trivette began to bite his thumbnail as he watched his friend get back up to continue the fight. However, now he had a slight disadvantage. Gauze covered his injured left eye which will limit his depth perception and peripheral vision.

"How badly do you think it might be?" Asked Carter as Walker lunged at his opponent with a side kick followed up by a back fist. The latter blow stunned the man enough to get him wobbly on his feet. "That's it Walker. Use your anger and pain."

Walker managed to land a nasty uppercut before the round ended which put him back in the lead. Trivette could see his friend walking around funny and knew he must be in a lot of pain from the shot to the groin. As the camera panned to get a closer shot, Trivette saw blood soaking through the gauze over Walker's eye.

Carter shook his head. "Not good. An eye isn't suppose to bleed like that."

"I know." Trivette bit his lower lip as the fight began again. "Come on, Walker. I know you don't want to fight, but try something. Anything."

**Compound**

After a minute's rest, Walker felt much better and came in with fists flying. He landed several good hits, one possibly breaking Z's nose. Walker knew just one more, well placed punch would end the fight, so his mind was set on knocking the guy out. He pushed all pain aside as he went in for the attack, hitting Z with fists, knees and the occasional elbow.

Z stumbled backwards, his eyes glazed over. "You are not a man…." He shook his head to try and clear it. "How are you still standing?"

Walker brought his guard up then waved for Z to attack him and he did with a primal scream which was suppose to startle him. Moving to the side, Walker brought his leg up and slammed his right shin straight into the man's temple. Z stood for several seconds before he collapsed to his knees then face first on the mat.

The white ski mask man quickly went to Walker and lifted his arm up. "Winner!" The lights dimmed as Doctor Galloway approached the prone body of Z. "Nice fight, 0535. Didn't know you were still that flexible." He grimaced and shook his head. "But I'm afraid you're eye might be permanently damaged. Galloway will check you out after he's through with 0220. In the mean time, sit back over there on the bench."

**Company B**

After the video ended Trivette turned to Carter to see the man's mouth was still open in shock. Most of the younger FBI agents didn't know about Walker's Taekwondo past and how hard he could really kick. Hell, Trivette didn't realize that his friend was still that limber. Walker was nearing seventy years old, but just now he looked forty again.

"And your friend is sixty-eight?" Carter whistled. "Damn."

"Yeah, but I bet he'll be feeling it in the morning." Trivette leaned back into his chair and shook his head. "Do you think he and Gage will fight each other?"

"Don't see why not, it'll bring money in." Carter shook his head. "Okay, we'll log this." He arched his back and popped his spine. "Hopefully we'll find Walker soon." He patted Trivette's shoulder. "Why don't you go home and be with the kids and wife. I'll call you if anything else comes up."

Trivette nodded. "Right, thanks." He stretched then stood up. "At least we know Walker is alive and doing well."

**Compound**

Inside the infirmary Walker laid on a hospital bed wondering if he will keep his eye or not. Being in a small clinic such as this one he doubt they had the right tools to do any kind of surgery. He crossed his arms over his sore ribs then tried once again to open his left eyelid. Unfortunately it seemed the blood had sealed the eye shut making it hard for Walker to gauge if he indeed had sight or not.

"0535, heard you put on a good fight." It was a different voice from before and Walker turned to see a man in a purple ski mask. "My name is Doctor Bradshaw, I've been called in to take a look at your eye." He glanced up. "Secure him to the bed."

Men in blue ski masks appeared and secured Walker's arms and legs to the bed by thick, padded Velcro straps. Then, Doctor Bradshaw appeared above Walker this time wearing a paper mask, hat and rubber gloves. Walker's heart began to beat faster against his chest when he spotted the glint of a scalpel.

Bradshaw put the scalpel down when somebody handed him a needle. "This is local." He gently put the needled into Walker's skin, just under the eye. "You suffered a pretty bad injury. I'm here to make sure you'll keep your eye."

Walker slowly nodded his head. "Thank you." He felt a sharp pain in his arm and within seconds his mind began to get cloudy. "Please try your best."

**The Next Morning - Christmas Eve**

When Walker awoke, at first he didn't know what had happened to him and he tried to move around to only find out he couldn't. What the hell? He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly took note of the blackness on his left side. Then, everything came back and Walker once again tried to reach up to feel his eye.

"Easy, calm down." Said Doctor Bradshaw. "Sorry, we had to put you out."

"Why?" Walker's good eye got really wide as realization suddenly hit him. "My eye…."

"Still there. However the cornea was badly damaged. You may not see the same way again. But you will have sight out of that eye, that is if I can keep the infection down." He shook his head. "The eyelid was ripped, which was the cause of all the blood. I had to sew your eyelids shut which means, you'll be wearing an eye patch for a few weeks while it heals."

Walker couldn't believe what had happened, but at least he was now retired and didn't have to worry about work. Doctor Bradshaw undid the straps from Walker's limbs then helped him to sit up. As he did so, Walker grimaced at the pain it brought on from his chest.

"You bruised a few ribs." It was Galloway. "Because of your fight, we grossed in quite a bit of money. Your room will get a generous reward because of that." Galloway handed Walker his workout bag. "Get changed. You're heading to breakfast then back to your room." He gave Walker a stack of magazines, two board games and a drawing pad with one pencil. "Those should help pass the time much easier. And just a heads up, your room will get a special gift tomorrow."

"What about Z? What's going to happen to him?"

"You don't need to know." Galloway helped Walker to stand. "How do you feel?" Walker got rather light headed and began to sway. "Whoa, sit back down."

Walker shook his head. "I'm fine, just got up too quickly."

"Very well. Get dressed and put the items in your bag."

**XXXX**

The lights turned on and still no sign of Zadok which really worried Gage. What happened during the last fight? Was he killed? He jumped down from his bunk and looked at Zadok's bed to see the blankets still tucked neatly under the mattress. Aiden slowly climbed out of his middle bed still sore from his own fight.

"Where the hell is Zadok?" He stretched then rotated his neck. "He's usually the first one up…." His eyes got really wide. "You don't think he got killed?"

Truman shook his head. "I don't think they would."

The door opened and all the men in the room instantly lined up with hands behind their backs. Within minutes Gage and the other men headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Once here, they were made to sit down, three at a table with their wrists secured to an eyelet. It was here Zadok was made to sit across from Gage, the right side of his face swollen and purple. His right index finger was wrapped up tightly inside a splint and Gage could tell by the way he was holding his fork it was causing him severe pain.

Gage scooped up a forkful of eggs then shoved them into his mouth. Wonder if they will always be eating horrible powdered eggs for breakfast? He took a glance at Eric's plate to see he had a normal size portion as well. Wonder who will be the next to fight?

After breakfast, the men were escorted back to their rooms where Zadok went to his bed to lay down. Why didn't he come back with something like Aiden did? Did he loose that badly that he wasn't even warranted a consolation price?

"Man, what the hell happened to you?" Truman shook his head as he stepped up to Zadok's bed. "Out of everybody here, I thought you would be the one to come back victorious."

"The man I fought was not human." Zadok shook his head. "Let's just leave it at that."

Nathan smirked. "No man is inhuman."

Zadok slowly rolled over onto his back and took a look at his injured right hand. "I even damaged one of his eyes and he still defeated me."

"So, did he wear a red cape and blue tights?" Laughed Eric.

A smile crept over Zadok's cracked lips. "Close. He wore blue shorts and had red hair."

Aiden shook his head. "Never took you for having some humor."

Gage filed everything Zadok told him away in his mind knowing there might come a time he too will have to fight this "Superman". If what Zadok said was true, the man in question had an extremely high pain tolerance. Gage nearly chuckled since he knew a person back home that was exactly like that.

"What kind of fighting style was he?" Asked Truman.

Zadok turned his head to get a look at the shortest man in the room. "That, is what made him so great. He was skilled in practically everything. Kicking, punching, even grappling." He shook his head. "And here I thought it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

Aiden got one of the chairs and sat down. "Why you say that? Did you think he had no experience?"

"Yes, and he looked old, but fit." Zadok closed his eyes. "Please, let me sleep. I had a very rough night."

What Zadok said triggered something inside Gage's mind and he had to sit down while his brain worked things out. Walker was an older male who was extremely fit for his age. Was he here as well? What Zadok said would definitely point to Walker. But his friend can't be here, he was just too old to draw in any money.

He bit his bottom lip then got up to kneel next to Zadok's bed. "Z, did the man have blue eyes and scars on his chest?" He whispered.

Zadok turned his head and opened his swollen eyes. "He did." His brows furrowed in realization. "Do you know that man?" He said in a whisper.

"I hope not." Gage shook his head. "Hope I don't have to fight him and find out."

**XXXX**

After breakfast, Walker found himself back in the room with his workout bag. He took out the items given to him by the ski mask men, placed them on the table then sat down. Joseph flipped through the magazines till he finally picked one about hot rods. But instead of looking through it's pages he rested it on his lap and shook his head.

"What are the odds of you getting sight out of that eye?" He asked.

Walker gently touched the metal eye covering then shook his head. "Doctor told me rather slim." He pulled out an eye patch from his sweat's pant pocket. "Suppose to start wearing that in a few days."

Patrick went up to the table and picked up the sketch book. "How did they know I draw?" He glanced around the room then brought it to his bunk. "Hope you all don't mind."

Hector shook his head. "The only thing I ever drew was graffiti on some street corner." He sat down next to Walker. "Man, they really messed you up, Boss." He said in Spanish. "Hopefully they give you time to heal up."

"Why are you calling me, Boss?" Walker replied back, also in Spanish.

Hector shrugged. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"Okay, enough you two. Not all of us speak Spanish." Joseph said.

"Then, I will teach you." Hector grabbed a magazine, one about low riders that was written in Spanish. "Lesson number one will began for any that cares enough to listen."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

With school being out for the holiday, Angela had more time to think about her father. Usually, on Christmas Eve she would be tolerating her father's ramblings about Hayes Cooper and how he was such a great Texas Ranger. Angela didn't have the heart to tell her father she really didn't care about the stories anymore, but knew she will eventually have to. At least there was still Joshua and Meaghan who were still interested in hearing her father's bedtime stories.

She finished her breakfast, put the dishes in the sink then went to feed Murphy. The husky mix wagged his tail as she poured dry food into his bowl. She never would have pictured her father as a dog person. He just never showed any love towards them till he got her Murphy as a birthday gift.

After feeding Murphy she went to check on her mother who has been spending a lot of time just sitting near the fireplace. She slowly sat down next to her mother and noticed a photo album on the coffee table. Curious she picked it up to see pictures that were older than her of her mother, father and uncle Jimmy.

She flipped the page and saw a picture of her father in a hospital bed. He appeared all right, though maybe slightly pale. "Mom, what happened to dad?"

Her mother glanced at the book then her finger ran along the image. "He was in a coma for a few days after saving a baby from a car." A smile spread across her face. "C.D. took this image. Your father wasn't too happy about it."

"Was dad always getting hurt?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Her mother flipped through the book, her eyes twinkling with memories. "As long as another life was spared, he didn't care about his own."

Angela pointed to a picture of her father in a karate uniform. "Is dad good? I never see him spar with Uncle Jimmy or Gage."

"One of the best I know." Her mother flipped through the book once again till she reached a page in the very back. This picture of her father was of him receiving a black belt from an Asian man. "He made it to eighth degree black belt then decided to retire. He still trains with your Uncles all the time."

"Wow, didn't know he was so far up there." Angela traced her fingers along her father's picture. "You think he's thinking of us?"

"Oh, all the time." She gave Angela a hug. "Don't worry, he'll come home to us."

The front door opened and in walked Trivette with Erica, Jaxon and Tavon behind him. "Hope you don't mind, Alex. I swung by C.D.'s and picked up gifts that were left there for you and Angela." His cowboy boots thudded against the hardwood floor as he approached the two woman. "Angela, here's a few gifts for you."

Angela took the gifts from her uncle. "Thank you." She got up to put them under the Christmas tree when her mother stopped her. "What?"

"Why don't you open them now?"

"But I want to wait for dad."

Her mother smiled up at her. "It's okay. These are gifts from friends. Go ahead."

"All right." Angela sat back down and opened the first gift to see a beautiful necklace with a diamond cross. "Wow." She checked the card to see it came from a Texas Ranger family named, Hooper. "I barely know them." She laughed while she ripped off wrapping paper from another gift and saw a shirt box. "Wonder what this could be?" She gently pulled the lid off to see a white sweater. "Oh wow, it's beautiful." She lifted the sweater so everybody can see. "Wonder who this is from…." Her voice faded when she spotted a CD case taped to the bottom. "What is this?'

Uncle Trivette quickly took the box from Angela. "It's a DVD." He turned to Erica. "Get the twins out of here." Erica did as he was told. "It might be from the men that took Walker." He took out a handkerchief and slowly eased the case away from the tape. "Alex, you want Angela to see?"

"It's addressed to her." Alex voice showed her uncertainty. "I just hope it's not brutal."

Trivette opened the case and was very careful in touching only the DVD's edges as he put it into the player. All was quiet, not knowing what they would see. The movie whirred to life and the first image on screen was of a man in dark navy sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. His hands were secured behind his back and a blindfold covered his eyes.

The man in the video took a deep breath then straightened up in his seat. "Angela, sweetie, I hope all is well at home. Tell mom I said hello and to not worry. I'm doing really good. The men here have taken very good care of me." There was a glitch, as though the video had been edited together. "Angela, I hear it's almost Christmas. Oh how I wish I was there with you, but unfortunately I won't be." Walker lifted his head up. "Just be good for your mother and keep doing well in school. I love you so much, Angela. You are the image I see at night before I go to bed. You are what is keeping me sane in this place. Hope to see you again. Give Murphy a belly rub for me."

"Dad." Angela wiped the tears from her eyes. "Murphy doesn't like belly rubs…." Her eyes widened and she turned to face Trivette. "Dad told me, several years ago that would be his code that everything was okay, that he wasn't in any danger. He looks thin though." A smile crept over her face. "My dad has a Mohawk."

Trivette nodded. "He does look rather healthy, considering. Wonder if Sydney got one from Gage or if its just Walker?" He took out his cell phone, but was stopped by Alex. "What is it?"

"Don't want to get Sydney's hopes up. Let's wait and see if she says anything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas Day**

Lunch for the men usually consisted of either cheap lunch meat or a peanut butter sandwich, handful of stale potato chips, a fruit cup and a glass of water. It wasn't a lot of food, especially for a grown man, but Walker's body was learning how to adapt to the low calorie diet. Even with exercising, he wasn't getting as many headaches as before.

He sat down at the usual table, with John on his left and Joseph in front of him. He allowed the men to cuff his left arm to the table then waited for his bland meal to arrive. However, an all too familiar smell made Walker's stomach growl very loudly.

Terry placed a plate in front of Walker with two slices of pizza on it. "Enjoy. 0535, what do you like to drink? We have Cola, Sprite and Root Beer."

"Sprite, thank you."

Walker breathed in the smell of pepperoni pizza then took a big bite. Pizza has never tasted so good before and he slowly chewed to savor the food. Terry placed a small, paper cup in front of Walker along with a bottle of water with 0535 written on it.

"That bottle is yours to keep. It is a privilege given to your room. You will be able to refill it four times in a day." He placed a miniature Snickers bar by Walker's plate. "The more wins you get, the better the privileges get."

John turned his head and gave Walker a huge smile as he ate his pizza. So, winning fights gives you better treatment. That's definitely something to remember. Walker took a sip of the Sprite, grimacing as the carbonation tickled his nose. The men only gave them eight ounces of soda, but it was enough of a luxury to lighten most moods.

Walker took a look at Joseph who was eating his pizza very slowly and with his eyes closed. Hopefully Walker can win more privileges like this for his team. It will help cut the stress down tremendously for him and for everybody else.

**Later That Night**

His meal that morning told Gage he was the next to fight and throughout the rest of the day he mentally prepared himself for the challenge up ahead. He didn't know who he was going to fight and he hoped it was somebody less experienced than he was. Right now he was inside his room, his mind completely shut off to anything around him. In his mind he went over countless kicking and punching drills, thankful that Walker had taught him grappling moves as well.

The door to the cell opened and in walked three ski mask men. Lewis walked up to Gage with handcuffs and a handkerchief in his hands. Gage, knowing what the man wanted simply turned around to wait for any further instructions.

"No fighting and your family will be spared." Cuffs were put on Gage's wrists then a blindfold was tied around his head. "Okay, let's go."

He was lead out of the room and down several feet till he was finally pushed down onto a chair. The cuffs were taken off then his blindfold follow, but Gage's view was obstructed by Lewis. Gage kept his hands to his back not knowing what his captors would do if he was to move voluntarily.

Lewis nodded. "Relax. You will began stretches right here. You have ten minutes."

**Company B**

Another fight was set to air, this time at ten o'clock Christmas night. Trivette hurriedly made his way to the conference room where he met Agent Carter and new tech, Brodie Hess. According to Carter, Brodie was a genius at hacking and had even helped the CIA crack a few cases. Hopefully he can help with this one.

Brodie spun around in his chair, a smile on his young face. "Let me tell you, finding these fights are a pain. How on this Earth did your kid stumble upon it?"

"Not sure, really." Trivette graciously excepted a cup of coffee from Carter then sat down. "So, it's Gage this time." His eyes fell upon his dear friend who was standing in the middle of the octagon cage. "He looks really good. Not sure how I like his shaven head though."

Carter leaned against the desk with a file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "The guy he's fighting is Fred Pennington, a forty year old male from Galveston. Pennington has no fight history and is in fact a pastor for a church." He closed the file to glance down at the computer screen. "He has no chance against your friend here."

Sure enough, as the fight started Gage lunged out with a right jab which landed squarely on the man's jaw. Pennington stumbled, but kept his balance. This wasn't going to be a fight, especially with Gage being so skilled at the martial arts. Pennington fumbled through a series of punches, none of them doing any real damage to Gage.

Brodie sipped at his tea and shook his head. "I have a feeling this fight is going to be way too short…." He waved at the screen to prove his point. "See, your friend here knocked out the pastor guy in one punch." He glanced down at his watch. "Not even two minutes."

A smile spread across Trivette's face. "That's Gage for you. Believe me, his punches feel like a locomotive has hit you." He shook his head. "He faired better than Walker."

"But Walker still won." Carter took a deep breath as he went to the large dry erase board. "Okay, so we now know Walker and Gage are fine." He wrote a few things down under Gage's name. "Wonder how long it will be till the next fight?"

"Unfortunately, the fights have been very sporadic." Trivette shrugged. "Who knows when they'll post the next one. I just hope we find them before that happens." He stood up and went to the board. "How is the suspects list looking?"

"Well, we can count out two." He pointed to the names Camilo Alvarez and Ace Kemper. "Alvarez got himself caught smuggling drugs and Kemper," He wrote RIP next to the name. "was found dead in New York, possible mob hit."

Trivette put his hands on his hips as he glanced down the list. "How about Ian Humphrey?"

Carter shrugged. "He's father owns a ranch in Wyoming. Had agents check it out and so far its clean." He tapped a marker besides another name. "Joseph Case is an enigma. He was born into wealth, got a diploma in Business Engineering and received a huge inheritance from his grandfather." He started to chew on a pen cap. "The reason why he's on here is for a warrant on tax evasion."

"Hmmm…He may not be a threat, but he is intelligent." Trivette picked up a red dry erase marker and put a star by Case's name. "Look into him again." He turned to Brodie. "I want you to try and find him on the web."

Brodie cracked his knuckles. "I'll get to work on it right now."

**New Years Eve - Six Days Later**

According to the etchings in the wall next to Walker, it has been almost a month since he and the other men were kidnapped. He ran his hand along the scratches then pulled the fleece blanket tighter to his body. The nights have gotten very cold which made sleeping harder to do. Hopefully his immune system was still strong enough to fight off any illness that might come because of this.

The light in the room turned on causing many to groan as it woke them up from a much needed sleep. Walker reached up, turned off his bed lamp then slowly pulled the blankets away from his body. The cold hit his neck making him shiver and rub his arms to get warmth back into them.

"Man, I'm so glad they gave us long johns." Joseph jumped up and down by his bunk set. "Can't believe they turned the freaking heat off."

Once again, like clockwork the door opened and the men lined up for breakfast. Walker couldn't believe he was following along so obediently and began to wonder about his mental state. Usually, by now he would have fought back, tried to escape. However, he has done none of that. Maybe it was the threat on his family's lives that put him into place?

After they were situated at their tables, food was put before them and Walker quickly takes notice of his plate. It had more eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. So, he will once again be fighting tonight. Wonder who it will be this time?

"0535, here's your medication." Said Terry as he placed a small cup with pills in it besides Walker's water bottle. "Doctor Galloway will see you after breakfast."

Walker nodded his head. "Thank you."

When Terry left, Walker took his medication then swigged it down with water. He was assured many times by Doctor Galloway the pills were only an anti-inflammatory, pain medication and an antibiotic for his injured eye. At least they were taking care of him. If the captors didn't care about him he would have lost his eye a long time ago.

His mind began to fade off, something he has noticed it doing more often. He ate his meal out of habit now, not even giving a thought to what he put into his mouth. Once he finished, he moved his plate forward to signal the ski mask men that he was ready to leave.

Terry unshackled Walker from the table then Joseph and John. However, Walker wasn't chained up with the rest, instead his hands were handcuffed behind him and a blindfold was tied around his eyes. He was led out of the cafeteria and to the right for several yards until his flip flops hit against tile.

The blindfold was taken off along with the cuffs and instinctively Walker rubbed his wrists, even though the metal didn't really dig into his skin. He noticed an examine table in front of him and knew he was to sit down. He watched as Doctor Galloway put on a pair of gloves then got out a tube of ointment from a cabinet perched on the wall.

"How's the pain, 0535?" He took the eye patch off then nodded his head. "Looks pretty good. Let me clean it first." He dipped a q-tip in some peroxide then began to dab it against Walker's eyelid. Walker grimaced and nearly pulled back from the sharp pain the peroxide caused. "I'm amazed at your pain tolerance. This type of injury would normally cause severe discomfort." He dabbed at the suture sight once more then picked up the ointment. "I know it's hard to do here, but try to keep the area clean."

Walker nodded his head and decided now was the time to start asking questions. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Galloway screwed the lid back on the ointment then shook his head. "Asking questions can be very dangerous, 0535." He opened up Walker's folder and jotted down several notes. "How are the other injuries? Ribs still sore?"

"Ribs are fine." Doctor Galloway began to press against Walker's right rib cage which caused some discomfort. Walker stayed stoic and instead lifted his head up higher. "How much are they paying you?"

Nathaniel swiftly came up and grabbed hold of Walker's neck. "You have been doing really good, 0535." He began to squeeze his hand cutting off oxygen to Walker's brain. "Will we have to show you what happens to your family if you keep asking questions?"

Walker brought his right hand up and started to pull at the man's grip. "I don't believe you." His voice was raspy from lack of oxygen. "What…will you…do?"

"Wrong answer." Nathaniel jerked his arm which brought Walker crashing painfully to the ground. He knelt above Walker and shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, 0535."

Air came back into Walker's lungs so violently he felt like throwing up. He tried to roll over onto his side, but Nathaniel abruptly stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm.

"Doctor Galloway, does he really need his eye?"

"Well, he will live a perfectly good life without one." Galloway's eyes widen in realization. "Mr. Smith isn't going to like this."

Nathaniel rolled his head around to pop his neck. "Call him." When Galloway hesitated he twisted Walker's arm violently backwards causing him to scream out in pain. "Now!"

"You've lost it!" Galloway's hands were visibly shaking as he dialed on a cell phone. "Yes, Mr. Smith. Nathaniel wants to know if 0535 really needs his eye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and Walker could hear a man screaming on the other line. "Sir, he's stepping out of line. We need to teach him a lesson." He paused for a long time then nodded. "I see. I'll let him know." He flipped his phone closed then shook his head. "0535 is to keep his eye, for now. However, Marshall will pay a visit to 0535's family."

"No!" Walker tried to pull his arm away from Nathaniel's grip as fear drove through his heart. "Leave them alone!" Anger quickly took over and he lunged out at his captor. "Take away my eye! I don't need it!" He grimaced as Nathaniel once again pulled at his arm. "What are you going to do to my family?"

Doctor Galloway's phone chirped and he quickly flipped it open. "Yes, you sent the picture? Good." He pushed a few buttons while he knelt next to Walker. "0535, take a look at this image taken only minutes ago by my man, Marshall."

Walker glanced at the phone's screen to see a picture of his daughter at what appeared to be a mall. So many emotions came at him and all he could do was shake his head. His little Angela was being watched by these monsters on what seemed to be a daily basis. He felt his bottom lip slightly quiver and knew, by showing him a picture of his daughter the ski mask men had finally broken his spirit.

He nodded his head. "Okay, I won't fight anymore. Just, please, don't hurt my daughter."

**XXXX**

After a large breakfast and a bathroom break Gage found himself once again locked up inside the room. He went to his bed and checked the locker to see the ski mask men had stocked up on the basic necessities. After putting some deodorant on he jumped onto his bed and sat down to think. So, he was suppose to fight again tonight. Wonder who it will be this time? And why so soon after his other match?

"So, you're fighting again?" Eric leaned against Gage's bunk set and shook his head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm fighting too."

Gage brought his knees up to his chest then ran his hand through his buzzed hair. "Are you ready?"

Eric shrugged. "As much as I could be. With your training and Z's, I've learned a bit more fighting skills than when I came here." He shook his head. "Just wish we weren't here."

"You and everybody here wishes that." Nathan said as he slowly rubbed his sore ribs. He had fought just a few days before and won the match, but had suffered several bruises on his ribs and arms. "Wonder if all the rooms have two fighters today?"

Zadok shrugged his shoulders. "Not really too sure. But, I fought a man in blue shorts, Gage had a man in black shorts, Aiden he fought a man in purple and Nathan a man in yellow. Counting us, that is five rooms with possibly six men like ours. That is a lot of men to go missing at about the same time." He began to pace the room. "That means, there is a chance we still can be found."

Aiden shook his head. "Like they will really search for us. I mean, look at us. Are we anybody of importance…." He snapped around to face Gage. "You're a lawman. Your people must be looking for you."

Gage rolled his eyes. "You say that nearly everyday."

"Yes, but it's been almost a month!" Aiden's eyes narrowed then snapped wide open. "Holy… this is the longest I have ever stayed clean."

Zadok turned and gave the young man a genuine smile. "Good for you. Hopefully, if we are to get out of this place, you can remain that way." He crossed his arms. "Gage, you should prepare yourself for the fight. If you need to practice, I am here."

"Thank you." Gage closed his eyes. "Let me think for a bit."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

The boys had time off for the winter holiday so Trivette decided to take them out for a special treat. First was breakfast, followed by a short shopping spree at Grapevine Mills and now he found himself at a miniature golf park waiting for his turn to putt. It seemed strange to be having fun when he had no clue if his friends were even okay.

"Dad, it's your turn." Said Tavon.

"Right, sorry." Trivette stepped up and absentmindedly putted his ball towards the hole. "Are you two enjoying your day so far?"

Jaxon gave him a shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

Tavon shook his head. "Jaxon, dad didn't have to do this. You know he has more important business to take care of."

"Tavon, enough!" Trivette turned to his son just as his cell phone began to chirp. He grimaced then pulled it out of his coat pocket. "Trivette."

"Trivette, it's Carter. We just found another fight." He paused and Trivette could hear him push open a heavy door. "It's a big one, Trivette. It starts in four hours and it's between Gage and Walker."

Trivette looked down at his sons then silently cursed at himself knowing he will have to drop them off at the HOPE center. He shook his head then listened to Carter as he continued explaining about what he has found on the latest lists of suspects. So far the man who seemed to draw a lot of attention was Ian Humphrey. Ian was a man that had millions of dollars to spend and plenty of land in Wyoming to hide thirty people. Unfortunately, the information on him was still really sketchy.

He said his good-byes to Carter then flipped his phone closed. "Sorry guys, looks like my day is cut short."

Jaxon nodded his head. "I understand, dad." He gave Trivette a big hug. "Just find Uncle Walker and Uncle Gage for us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fight Time**

Lunch had come and gone without a problem which now meant several hours till dinner. Walker took a drink of his water then stored the bottle back in his locker. It was tough living like this from day to day, it really played with one's mind. Thankfully Walker's spirit quickly recovered from today's events. However he was shaken up knowing now that the ski mask men was watching his family.

He took a deep breath and was about to take off his hoody when the door opened. Quickly all the men in the room, including Walker stood to attention with hands behind their backs.

"0535! Get your bag, you're fighting in thirty minutes!" Shouted Terry.

Walker did as he was told and grabbed his bag along with the bottle of water from his locker. After he threw the bottle in with his gear he went up to Terry and stood to attention. His hands were rudely cuffed together and a blindfold was tied tightly around his head. Walker felt hands grasp his arms very firmly and he was forcibly pulled forward. This is the roughest treatment the ski mask men showed to any of the fighters which worried Walker.

"You thought your were tough stuff, 0535. But we don't tolerate that attitude here." It was Terry and his voice told Walker he was really frustrated. "Now, then onto the new rules. You will be fighting outside. If you stall you will get a cattle prod to the ribs." A hand pulled at Walker's cuffed wrists making him wince. "After that stunt you pulled in the infirmary we will no longer play nice with you. Apparently that doesn't work."

Walker held back the urge to snap out a comment knowing that is what Terry wanted him to do. Instead he held his head up high and allowed the men to pull him forward. Within a few minutes they finally stopped, but something didn't feel right to Walker. He felt a pair of hands push him between the shoulder blades till his face was flush against brick.

"You will have ten minutes to stretch." The cuffs were taken off of Walker's wrists. "Sit backwards." Walker did so, unsure of what was going to happen to him next. "Shave the new hair growth, but keep the Mohawk. And trim the beard down to the goatee. 0535, after that is done, you will get changed. The faster you get ready the more time you have to stretch."

**XXXX**

A door opened and cold air hit Gage's bare skin causing him to shiver violently. The blindfold was taken off while he was pushed forward through three inches of snow. His eyes took several seconds to adjust and when they did he saw bales of hay before him. A man stood inside the makeshift ring, his left eye masked by a black patch. Gage saw surprise flash over the man's face and he realized then, with horror who his opponent was.

"No." He was made to walk forward, but his feet didn't respond. "Not Walker."

"Move it, 0221." Lewis said to him. "Remember, no stalling."

Gage inched forward through the stacks of hay to get in front of Walker. Once there Gage noticed his friend had lost weight and sported an all new look. It was strange to see Walker with a goatee and Mohawk since it was more of a younger man's style. There was also a nasty scar through Walker's right eyebrow. With his new appearance Walker looked more menacing than ever, but Gage knew he was far from that.

Walker pounded his fists together, shook his shoulders and legs, then began to bounce from foot to foot. It was weird seeing his friend wearing baggy shorts and MMA gloves, it just showed how much thinner he was to Gage's stocky frame.

A man in a white ski mask stepped in-between them and lifted his hand high into the air. "Remember we want a clean fight. No eye gouging, clawing or biting." He swung his arm down. "Lets fight!"

The snow crunched under Gage's bare feet as he moved to the side. He didn't know how long his body could tolerate the cold and knew he had to start fighting to keep warm. After circling Walker for several seconds he finally decided to strike out with a right jab. As he did, his friend easily blocked and counterattacked with a roundhouse kick which only hit air by Gage's head.

"Come on! Let's see some action!" Shouted a voice from somewhere in the courtyard.

Gage took a deep breath and decided to lunge at Walker with a flying knee strike. But like before Walker managed to avoid the hit, but it gave Gage room to slam his fist right into his friend's left eyebrow. But he didn't hit hard enough and only managed to momentarily stun Walker. He tried once again to punch Walker in the face, but the older man easily dodged his oncoming fist.

Frustrated, Gage took a few steps back, breathed in deeply then waited for Walker to attack. It didn't take long for his friend to throw out several punches followed by a swift back kick which connected on Gage's right side. However, it was just strong enough to knock Gage down, not to do any damage. The cold snow was brutal on Gage's bare back and he quickly got back on his feet.

"Enough horsing around!" The man with the white ski mask, followed by three others grabbed hold of Walker's arms. "Get the cattle prod!"

Walker fought against his captors not wanting to get shocked by the painful cattle prod. He took a deep breath as the prod pressed against his ribcage sending an electrical shock through his body. His limbs violently jerked as he let out a grunt of pain. After what seemed like several minutes to Walker the prod was taken away leaving him physically drained. The men pushed him to the snow covered ground then yelled for the fight to began. Thankfully Gage wasn't like any of the fighters and he gave Walker time to get back to his feet.

The cold was brutal on Walker's body, but he had to keep his mind focused. Gage had two young kids at home and he wanted his friend to see them again someday. As for Walker, his daughter was almost fifteen, she had plenty of time to spend with him. He has to find a way to get Gage angry at him. If not, this fight could go on much longer than it should.

He pounded his fists together then stepped up to Gage, his mind racing as to what he should do. Gage began to circle Walker, hands raised to protect his face. Walker took several deep breaths, rushed at his friend and tackled him painfully to the ground.

"Knock me out." Walker hissed as he wrapped his arm around Gage's neck. "You need to win this."

"No! I need to fight you!"

Walker took a deep breath knowing now what he needed to do to get his friend riled up. He slammed Gage's shoulders against the snow then leaned down to whisper in Gage's ear.

"Your wife is a whore. She's a lazy, inconsiderate mother." After saying those words Walker felt sick to his stomach and swallowed hard to control his emotions. "You are the worst Ranger I have known…." Walker's voice faded as Gage violently flipped him over onto his back.

Gage's eyes were big and tears started to fall from his eyes. "You don't really mean that Walker." When Walker didn't respond Gage slammed his fist into the snow. "I can't believe you!" Anger flashed across Gage's face as his hands wrapped around Walker's neck. "Why did you say those words just now!"

Instead of answering his friend, Walker fought the urge to pass out as the oxygen to his brain was cut off. It seemed as though Gage was actually going to kill him, but thankfully three men in ski masks came to pry him off.

"Come on! We want a real fight!" Shouted a man through a speaker system. "Let's fight!"

**Company B**

The fight wasn't the best Trivette had seen, but it was probably the most brutal because it was between two really good friends. Trivette had just seen Gage try to choke out Walker with such anger it seemed he was bent on killing his friend. What had happened to get Gage so upset? It had to have been something Walker said to him.

"Come on, fight already!" Shouted a voice through a loud speaker. "Bring out the cattle prods!"

Two men ran out into the snow covered ring, grabbed Walker by the arms then violently threw him to the ground. Another one appeared with a red rod and quickly placed the tip on Walker's arm. As the man pulled the trigger on the cattle prod the camera zoomed in to get a better look at Walker's face. Amazingly Walker managed to flinch only a few times even though he must be in a lot of pain.

Carter shook his head. "That's not right. Why only Walker? What did he do to piss them off so much?"

"Knowing Walker, a lot." He cringed as the man with the prod moved it to Walker's neck. His friend let out a loud grunt as his body involuntarily started to jerk around. "Hang in there Walker. Hopefully they'll stop soon."

The man with the prod moved away so the men holding Walker could pull him back to his feet. Bright red marks on Walker's neck and arm showed where he had just been electrocuted and if Gage was a good fighter he would target these areas once the fight began again.

"Now fight you two!"

A loud bell signaled the start of the fight and Gage quickly attacked Walker. While the older man was still recovering from being electrocuted Gage rushed in with several punches. Three of them connected with Walker's face with a sickening thud and crack causing the veteran fighter to stumble backwards in the snow.

"Take back what you said, Walker!" The camera zoomed in on Gage's face to show all viewers the anguish in his eyes. "You didn't mean it!"

The camera quickly panned to Walker's face which was now covered in blood. He pounded his fists against his chest, a barbaric gesture that was so unlike him. "Come on! Fight me!"

Gage let out a primal scream as he charged at Walker once again, this time much lower hoping to sweep the man off his feet. However Walker was prepared and as he stepped to the side he brought his left leg out, tripping Gage. The younger man flew into the snow, tumbled a few feet then swiftly jumped back to his feet.

"Come on! Fight!" Shouted the overhead voice. "People didn't pay to see two men dance around!"

"Do you think either of them will fight? It must be getting brutal on both their bodies being out in the cold like this." Carter shook his head. "Walker is starting to shiver, not good."

**Compound**

The snow under Gage's feet stung at his skin making it harder for him to move when Walker finally came in for an attack. Walker came at him with several punches followed by two kicks which Gage easily avoided. His eyes fell on the deep burn on Walker's right arm and knew he had to target that one spot in order to break down his friend's defenses.

Gage took a deep breath then started to circle Walker, the snow crunching under his bare feet. More fell from the sky and melted once it hit his warm skin. He rotated his neck, pounded his fists together then stepped up to his dear friend. Walker brought his hands up in a guarding position which left his legs completely vulnerable.

In one quick motion Gage snapped his right leg out, slamming it straight into Walker's left thigh. Before his friend could recover from the hit Gage slammed his right fist into Walker's ribs then moved just slightly to grab hold of the injured arm. Once his left hand was wrapped around Walker's wrist he pushed out with his hips causing Walker to get off balance. This was the opportunity Gage was looking for, he pushed hard with his right shoulder and gave Walker's arm a good twist as both fell to the ground.

Walker let out a scream of agony as a loud crack echoed through the courtyard. Gage swallowed all guilt he had for breaking his friend's arm and slammed his knee into Walker's liver. He was about to punch Walker's face but stopped when he noticed the man wasn't moving.

"Walker?" Gage's anger was quickly fading fast and he shook his head. "Walker! Get up!" Two ski mask men came into the courtyard, both shaking their hands in disappointment. "Walker! We need to fight!"

"Enough! You will be declared the winner." Another ski mask man appeared and took hold of Gage's arm. "Let's go."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to." Tears began to stream down Gage's face as he watched the two men check on Walker's condition. "Please take care of him!"

"Let's go!" The man violently pulled at Gage's arm to lead him back into the warm compound. "You will remain in a solitary holding cell for two weeks. We are getting tired of you fighters not giving us good shows. Hopefully this will change your mind."

**XXXX**

The first thing to come through the fog was a sharp pain in Walker's right forearm. He slowly opened his eyes to see several men in blue ski masks huddled over him. So, Gage did win the match after all but not exactly how Walker attended him to. He felt himself being rolled over onto his side as something pressed against his side. This brought on so much pain he couldn't help but to let out a loud grunt of disproval.

"Not good, he might have damage to his liver." Galloway appeared in Walker's vision and shook his head. "He could actually die from this." He motioned for the men to lay Walker back down then took out a small flashlight. "I will have to closely monitor him for several days to make sure he pulls through."

Another man, this one wearing a green mask shook his head. "One of our best fighters, no less. Galloway, how long till he can fight again?"

"Not sure. Could be days." He leaned over Walker's face and grimaced. "The liver is what I'm most worried about. As for the arm," He gently put pressure on Walker's right arm causing him to hiss out in pain. "I'll take x-rays and keep him in solitary near the infirmary. Hopefully he'll pull through."

"Make sure he does." The green ski mask man knelt down to get a better look at Walker's face. "Heard you were causing problems for my men?" He glanced up at Galloway. "When you set his arm, make sure he feels it."

**Company B**

It didn't seem real to Trivette, none of the fight did. He shut the laptop, rubbed his face then took out a pen to write something down. What had gotten Gage so riled up to make him attack Walker like that? He had done a violent takedown which broke Walker's forearm for all to see. Trivette could still hear the bone snapping as he watched his friend's arm bend unnaturally sideways.

Carter slumped down into an available chair and shook his head. "Man, that was downright brutal to watch." He took a deep breath and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "So, Walker is seriously injured. Do you think they'll take care of him?"

"Not sure anymore." Trivette let out a heavy sigh as he stood to his feet. "I hope so." He nodded his head. "Okay, so we have a picture of the structure. The building is in a place where it is currently snowing and still has some daylight." Trivette flipped his laptop back open and quickly began his weather search. "Okay, we can now narrow our search to a few states. Kansas, Colorado…." His eyes scanned the website. "….Nevada, Utah and California all are getting snow, but there seemed to be a good two inches already on the ground…."

"Which puts out Utah and California." He leaned over Trivette's shoulders to get a better look at the computer screen. "Okay, we'll focus on closer states. I doubt whoever took your guys and the rest of the men would travel very far." He went to the dry erase board and wrote down: Kansas and Colorado. "We can start zeroing in on those two states." He threw the marker on the table and shrugged his shoulders. "It's start."

**Compound**

In the infirmary Walker laid on a cot waiting for Galloway to return after taking x-rays. His arm throbbed so badly it took away all other pain and aches in his body. He swallowed hard then rolled his head to the right wishing his guard would give him something for the pain. The man sitting next to him glanced up from his magazine, smiled through his mask then flipped the page to continue reading.

Walker took a deep breath then pulled at his restraints. "Please….I need…."

"Orders are orders, I cannot give anything." His English was broken which meant he was still pretty new to this country. "Do not worry, doctor be here soon." He glanced up then quickly got to his feet. "0535 has talked, sir."

The man wearing the green mask appeared above Walker and shook his head. "You've been doing so well. Why is it, 0535 that you have decided to disobey orders?" When Walker didn't reply he took a deep breath then shook his head once again. "You were one of my best fighters, but now I'm starting to question your skills." He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah start plan B."

"Hello, Mr. Smith. I'm surprised to see you here." Doctor Galloway appeared next to Mr. Smith with a shake of his head. "I will have to set the arm and hope it heals right." Another man appeared, this one wearing a white ski mask like Galloway. "Billy, get the stick and put it in 0535's mouth."

Billy reappeared with a thick stick in his hands and forced it into Walker's mouth. "Better bite down on it hard, the pain will be severe."

Walker did as he was told, squeezed his eyes shut then waited for the pain to come. He heard Galloway talking to Billy as hands took hold of his right wrist. Several more hands held his upper-body tightly to the bed so Walker couldn't move even if he tried. The hands on his wrists started to twist then violently yanked causing Walker to scream out in agony. Walker started to pull at the men holding him down wishing he would black out.

"Okay, let's take another x-ray and see if the bone is set." Said Galloway. "Man, the guy didn't black out. 0535, open your eye for me." When Walker did tears started to run down the right side of his face. "Well, unfortunately the tear duct on your left eye appears to be damaged. I will have to report that to Doctor Bradshaw."

The doctor once again took an x-ray of Walker's arm then left the room, leaving him alone with Billy and the guard. Another man appeared in Walker's vision, this one wearing a blue ski mask.

"We didn't get a lot of money from this fight." It was Benji, one of the guards for his cell. "You have a nasty bruise forming on your side. Hope you'll make it."

Galloway appeared above Walker once again, a smile on his face. "Well, I fixed the break. I'm going to set the cast right now. Just stay relaxed and it should go easy for you."


	10. Chapter 10

The room was chilly and dark as Gage sat on a chair waiting for a man named Mr. Smith to visit him. In his mind he replayed the fight over and over again, wondering why Walker said those words. Maybe it was to rile Gage up and if so, it definitely worked. But now his friend could be seriously injured and all for what? He leaned back and grimaced when it caused his soar muscles to scream at him.

In his mind he tried to picture Meaghan and Joshua, but was having problems hearing their voices. Will he ever see his kids again? How was Sydney and them coping with him missing? Hopefully the Rangers are helping his family out….

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened revealing an average build man with a green mask over his head. "Well, 0221 you won." He allowed another man into the room then closed the door. "But you didn't bring us any money." He took out a cell phone, dialed a number then waited patiently for somebody to pick up on the other line. After a few minutes a devilish smile spread across Mr. Smith's face. "Joshua, hi!"

Gage quickly got to his feet causing the guard to move in closer. "NO! You leave my child out of this!" He ran towards Mr. Smith, but was abruptly stopped by the guard. "Josh! It's dad! Can you hear me!"

**Forth Worth, Texas**

It was suppose to have been a joyous occasion but like Christmas, New Years Eve just wasn't the same without Walker and Gage. Alex sat in the living room watching Meaghan play a game on the laptop while Angela helped her out. Next to them, sitting on the floor was Jaxon and Tavon playing a video game on the television. Sydney sat across from Alex in a rocker, her knees drawn to her chest as she stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. Where did little Joshua go to? Alex slowly got to her feet so as not to alarm anybody and started to search the room. Ever since his father went missing he would hide for hours on end in little nooks and crannies to get away from everybody. Unfortunately the old ranch house provided him plenty of areas to disappear into for hours.

She was about to head upstairs when the pantry door burst open and out ran Joshua holding his mother's cell phone. Tears streaked his face as he went past Alex to jump into Sydney's lap. Quickly Alex ran to the mother and child hoping everything was all right. Was Joshua injured? Did he hurt himself while….

"Mommy! Strange man just called!" He whimpered as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Daddy was there!"

"What!" Sydney quickly brought the phone to ear. "Hello?" Her eyes widen and she quickly waved for Alex to come closer. "Yes, this is Sydney Gage. Where is my husband?" Tears fell from the corner of her eyes as a smile slowly spread across her face. "Gage, sweetie it's been so long….Okay, I will. Are you okay?" A long pause then she nodded. "Josh is fine, all of us are fine."

Alex's cell phone began to go off and she hurriedly went to pick it up. She shakily flipped it open to see an unknown cell number which could mean she was getting a call from Walker.

She pushed send then put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Alex…." It was Walker and his voice showed Alex he was in a lot of pain. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She rested against the hallway table as tears fell from her eyes. "Where are you?"

"I can't say. But I'm doing okay. Don't worry about me, just take care of Angela." He grimaced rather loudly as voices could be heard behind him. "Alex, I love you. Give our daughter a hug and kiss for me."

He let out a scream which caused Alex to slump to the ground as she tried her best not to loose control. She could hear him grunting and yelling at the men to turn off the phone. Her heart fell into her stomach at hearing the desperation in his voice. What were they doing to him? What message did they want to give her?

"Sorry about that." Said a male voice on the phone. "Your husband has stepped out of line. We had to punish him for it. You will be receiving a video in a few minutes." With that the conversation ended.

Very shakily she pulled the phone away from her ear and took a look at the screen. It finally beeped to let her know a message was coming through. After several seconds she took a deep breath and uploaded the video to her phone. It played instantly and what she saw made her wail out in emotional agony.

Though the video was low quality she could easily make out her husband sitting on a chair, his face covered in bruises and cuts. A man stood next to Walker holding a phone to his ear and a pistol to his ribs. Walker's right arm was wrapped in a bright blue cast, his left eye hidden from view because of an eye patch. What did the men do to him?

The man pulled the phone away from Walker then slammed the pistol against his head. Walker grimaced then began to shout out orders to the man filming him. This made the man next to him angry and he swiftly pulled Walker to the ground. Walker let out a loud scream as his right arm bumped the ground, but the man didn't let him recover. He continually punched and kicked Walker till he no longer moved then spat on him. The video ended with that allowing Alex to look up at her daughter.

"It's dad, isn't it?"

Alex gave her daughter a big hug and slowly nodded her head. "Yes it was." She pulled back to get a good look at Angela's tear streaked face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Sydney bit her lower lip as she hugged Joshua tight to her chest. "They will come back to us, Alex. I know they will."

**Two Weeks Later**

Being in solitary confinement was a new experience for Walker and it took all he had to not let his emotions get to him. He was rather bitter and wanted to snap at the men who checked on him daily. It has been a month since he was captured and he was right now unsure if he would really see his family again. At least for the few weeks he was in solitary it gave him plenty of time to heal and rest up. If he was to fight again, he now knew what he had to do and was more mentally prepared than he was when he first got here.

The door to his cell opened and Walker quickly got to his feet with his left hand going to his head. For his right he held it tightly to his abdomen to show his guard he wouldn't do anything with his injured arm. His guard, a young man named Doug came into the room carrying a semi-automatic rifle in his hands. He waved Walker forward, the latter obeying without any argument.

"Turn left." Said Doug as he led Walker down the hall. "You get to see Bradshaw today."

Walker made his way through the halls till they came upon the infirmary. Here, he was led to a room off to the side then told to sit down in the only chair available. Doug took some shackles, secured Walker's legs together then left the room, locking the door behind him.

Within minutes Bradshaw came through the door with Galloway right behind him. Both had manila folders in one hand and a medical bag in the other. The first up was Bradshaw who took out a pen light and checked out Walker's left eye.

"There is definite scarring on the cornea." He moved the light from side to side and Walker followed with both his eyes. "How is your vision out of that eye?"

"It's there. Everything is cloudy though." Walker took a look at Bradshaw to see the man taking notes. " Will I still fight?"

Bradshaw nodded. "I'm going to give you the okay." He sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. "You have just enough vision out of that eye to spot movement. That's enough for me." He gave Galloway a nod. "You're turn."

Galloway stepped up to Walker to study the cast on his injured arm. "How's the pain?"

"Tolerable."

"I see no swelling." He gave a nod of his head. "0535 is okay to go back to the cell. I'll take an x-ray of the arm at the end of the week." He wrote down a few notes in the folder then opened his case. "I need to get a blood sample from you."

The door opened and in walked Mr. Smith wearing his green mask. "0535, I see you have healed from your injuries. How do you feel?" Walker nodded his head. "Listen, I didn't mean to throw my temper out like that." Another man came in with a chair and placed it in front of Walker. "Galloway, go ahead and take the blood."

Since there was a cast on Walker's right arm, Galloway took the blood from his left. Walker cringed as the doctor pulled the needle out of his vein and told him to put pressure on the wound. Wonder what his test will say? It's been a long time since Walker had his blood drawn so anything could have happened.

Galloway put the vial into the bag then snapped it shut. "Okay, going to give you a clean bill of health. We're going to take you to see Doctor Rios so he can get a look at your teeth." He nodded at Mr. Smith. "0535 is all yours, sir."

When both doctors left, Mr. Smith sat down in front of Walker. "You're behind now and it's all because of my anger. You will have to fight tomorrow and win in order to catch up." He took a deep breath as he leaned back into the chair. "I'll let the guards escort you to Rios."

**XXXX**

The cell seemed to get smaller every day and Gage's mind began to see and hear things that wasn't there. He only had the personal hygiene products he needed daily and a thin blanket to sleep with it. Problem is, it got so cold at night he found it very difficult to allow his body to relax. Which meant many days without sleep which added to his delirium. He thought he had a stronger mind than this, but his time in solitary has proved him wrong.

He paced the small space once more, his twentieth time doing so since he awoke this morning. On Gage's next lap the cell door creaked opened and he instantly went to attention. His guard came into the room carrying handcuffs and a long piece of fabric.

"You know the drill." Said his guard.

Gage did and he turned around so his hands can be secured behind his back. Once the cuffs were on, the fabric was tied around his eyes so he couldn't see where they were going. The guard spun Gage around and pushed him forward. Gage moved his feet knowing if he didn't obey he would get a strike to the ribs.

His flip flops hit against cement each time he took a step and if today was like any other they were leading him to the restroom. Sure enough he was prodded to go to the left and cement turned into tile. The cuffs were taken off his hands as he was told he had only two minutes to freshen up.

After he used the restroom and washed his face, Gage tied the cloth back around his eyes then waited for his guard. The door opened and his hands were once again secured behind his back. This time, instead of turning right, his guard made him turn left. Where was he going?

After walking for several minutes Gage was prodded to go right which he did without argument. Here, the cuffs and blindfold were taken off while Gage was told to sit down in the chair before him. Once his guard left Galloway came in with a black bag which he placed on the small table next to Gage.

"How are you feeling, 0221?" Gage just nodded his head. "Well, you took a pretty bad beating a week ago. I'm surprised your not in a lot more pain."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Gage watched the doctor put on gloves then take out a piece of plastic tubing. "Will I be able to go to the room after this?"

"Sure can." Galloway tied the tourniquet around Gage's arm then slowly drew some blood out. "You're a little behind, but you'll be able to catch up."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

The atmosphere at the Company was very somber and all Trivette could really do was just sit at his desk and play with a paperclip. It has been two agonizing weeks with no sign of his two friends, which could only mean bad news. Let's just hope Walker made it through the beating all right, but something worried Trivette. When he watched the grainy footage he saw that Walker had a cast on his right wrist. Will Walker get the proper care or will the men holding him hostage make him suffer?

He took a deep breath, threw the paperclip back in its holder then slowly got to his feet. Even though it has been over a month the FBI hasn't given up and had actually set up a temporary headquarters in an old office building down the street. He should see if they found out anything or if any fights were scheduled for tonight.

As he made his way through the Company several Rangers looked up at him then back down at their desks. He knew many had hoped to find Walker and Gage much sooner and since they didn't moral has been way down. How could he ever get his men to lighten up? He feared many Rangers will remain rather depressed until Walker and Gage came back to them.

Once outside he rested his hands on his hips, took in the brisk winter air then started to walk down the street. With it being mid-day on Sunday not much traffic was around making the streets rather empty. He made his way down the broad sidewalks, his mind on Walker and Gage. Wonder where they were at right now?

After a twenty minute walk he came across a two story, red brick building with a solitary guard stationed out front. Trivette showed the guard his badge and was quickly ushered inside. The building had sat empty for several months causing it to reek like must and mold. But thanks to painters, the smell was quickly masked by fresh coats of primer paint.

He made his way through the vacant hallways till he reached a large conference room in the back. Here he could see several dry erase boards, tables and corkboards all with various information on them. He made his way through the maze of tables till he came upon Carter's desk. The man's head was resting on his hands and he appeared to be sound asleep. _Poor guy, must have been here all night._

Trivette gently nudged the man's shoulder. "Carter, wake up."

Carter's head quickly snapped up, a red spot on his cheek telling Trivette he had been asleep for awhile. "When did you come in?"

"Just a bit ago. Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah…." Carter stretched then popped his back against the chair. "My fiancée is hoping I come home soon." He shook his head. "So far she understands why I'm gone all the time. Just don't know how much longer she will tolerate it."

Trivette sat down on the edge of the desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Sage Thompson? Isn't he one of our suspects?"

Carter nodded. "Sure is." He rocked his chair onto it's two back legs. "Guess what?" He picked up another piece of paper. "He decided to leave daddy's money behind and join the military. Actually called him up myself and apparently he was tired living the way he was. Wanted to change his life around. So, he is now off our list."

"That's good news!" Trivette beamed and ran up to a dry erase board. Here he wrote next to Sage Thompson's name: Military then pointed to the remaining names. "Anything on Ian Humphrey or Joseph Case?"

"Nothing yet." Carter stepped up to Trivette and shrugged his shoulders. "Those two still pay their taxes and appear regularly at country clubs.

"There has to be something we're missing." Carter rubbed his face then tapped Joseph Case's name. "Something doesn't seem right about this guy." He went over to a corkboard just dedicated to Case and on it was several pictures showing the man doing mundane chores like shopping or driving his car. "He disappears for weeks on end, reappears for several days then vanishes again. My men loose him every time."

Trivette slowly nodded. "Okay, let's put him as the number one suspect. Let's keep a closer eye on him." He wrote a number one by Case's name. "Hopefully he'll slip up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Compound**

Once back inside the cell Walker was instantly greeted by Joseph and Patrick who gave him a hearty handshake. After them was Theo who pulled Walker into a big hug. Surprised Walker had to laugh at the big man's gesture of friendship. Hector just stood back by the table with a huge smile on his face. Where was John? Walker glanced around the room to see his stuff had been moved to John's bunk, leaving his old bed free for storage. What had happened to the man?

Patrick glanced back towards the bunks with a frown on his face. "A week ago John went to fight, but never came back. We think he was killed." He shook his head. "We thought, after you didn't show up that you had died as well. Glad to see you're back with us."

"What happened to your arm?" Asked Hector.

"Broke it during the last fight." Walker sat down at the table to see more magazines and a few more board games. "I see we've won a few more fights."

"Yeah, but at what price?" Theo shook his head. "Listen, everybody here got together and we all agreed that you can have John's old bunk. It's got a bit more room than your old one."

Walker didn't know what to say, getting the top bunk was actually a big honor. He shook everybody's hands then slowly got up to stretch his back. In the few weeks that he was in solitary he had actually started to miss these guys. And now being back here, he actually felt more at peace and was able to let himself relax.

Theo sat down on the chair vacated by Walker and shook his head. "What happened to you man?"

"My last fight didn't do to well." Walker's mind quickly went to Gage and he hoped his friend was still alive. "Since I didn't perform to their standards, I was put into solitary confinement for two weeks." He shrugged and went to his bunk to sit down. "Did any of you guys loose fights?"

Patrick nodded his head. "Joseph won and so did Theo. The fights are getting more sporadic, making the days drag on."

Joseph shook his head. "We've been here over a month. Why haven't we been found yet?"

"Beats me, but I'm getting tired of this place." Hector slumped down into a chair and picked up a deck of cards. "Anybody up for a game of poker?"

All the men chimed in including Walker who hasn't played poker in many years. Theo opened up the Candyland box, pulled out all the playing cards then threw them on the ground in front of Hector. Walker sat down next to Patrick and was given five cards. Well, at least the men found a way to enjoy themselves on the time off between training and fights.

Theo gave Walker three of the Candyland cards. "These are your chips. We play for nothing, just try to have fun."

**XXXX**

Being back in the cell with the other guys was definitely what Gage needed to stay sane. Unfortunately his team did not have a good time while he was away. Aiden had lost again and still showed the bruises on his face. And he wasn't the only one that had lost, Eric had as well, but he showed no injuries. The only person who won was Truman and with his win the room was given one board game.

Eric approached Gage with a smile on his face. "Glad to have you back. Hopefully now we can win some matches."

"Glad to be back." Gage picked up the child's game and shook his head. "Memory match?"

"It's surprisingly entertaining." Aiden chuckled and slumped down into a chair. "Especially when you get ole Z to play along. Man he is competitive as hell."

Z chuckled. "I am not that competitive."

"Yes you are, Z." Nathan laughed out as he sat down on the other chair. "So, Gage what the hell happened to you?"

"My fight didn't produce enough money, so I was put into solitary." Gage went to his bunk and sat down. "These guys, they don't mess around." He shook his head. "They beat me all because I didn't win the way they wanted me to."

Aiden started to chew on his bottom lip, fear obvious in his green eyes. "What will they do to me if I loose again."

Gage took a deep breath then brought his knees up to his chest. "I will start training you along with anybody else that wants it." He nodded. "The next match, we will win."

**Walker Ranch**

The new year usually brought on enjoyment, but Alex only felt sorrow. Her husband was still missing with still no sign as to where he went to. She sipped her hot tea while looking out the living room window at the snow covered fields. It rarely snowed in Dallas, just wish Walker was here to see it with her. Will he ever be coming home? A tear fell from her eyes as her thoughts turned to funeral plans.

Very shakily she wiped her face while shaking her head. "Alex, can't think that yet…."

"Mom, is everything all right?" Angela slowly made her way to the couch with a mug in her hands. "Any news on dad?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She shifted her weight just enough so her daughter can sit down next to her. "But he will come home to us."

"When? It's been over a month and Uncle Jimmy still hasn't found anything."

"He just needs more time, Angie." Alex ran her hand through Angela's blonde hair. "Don't you worry, he'll be home soon."

Angela shook her head. "Just wish I could believe that." She stood up with a frown on her face. "I'll be in my room."

Once Alex was sure her daughter was upstairs, she let the tears fall freely. Angela will be fifteen in four months and she was definitely showing the attitude of a teenager. But as of late Angela has been very reclusive, spending most of her time in her room or alone. Her attitude was becoming much more bitter and dismal which worried Alex. How will the events of the last month effect her in life? Angela is so young, so impressionable right now, how was she really taking all of this?

Alex shakily wiped her face then took a sip of her now cool tea. Hopefully when Walker comes back home Angela's attitude will change. And what if it didn't? What could she do to help her daughter if Walker didn't come back?

"Hey, is it all right if I come in?"

"Sure, have a seat." Alex moved over so Sydney can sit down next to her. "How is Meaghan and Josh doing?"

Sydney shrugged as she sipped at what appeared to be hot cocoa. "Confused, especially Josh. After that phone call, he hasn't really been the same." A light knock came on the door and one of the officers watching the house got up to answer it. "What do you think about having police here, twenty-four/seven?"

"Annoying, but I know they have to do their job." She smiled as Trivette came in with Erica, Tavon and Jaxon behind him. "How are you all doing today?"

Jaxon ran ahead of everybody with a smile on his face. "I got into a new school, Aunt Alex and I'm building a robot!" He sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and took off his backpack. "But dad said I can't get on the computer anymore." A big frown crossed his face as he pulled out two books from the bag. "I'm grounded."

Trivette shook his head. "Caught him hacking again." He slumped down into the rocker and Erica sat on his leg. "Hopefully he has learned his lesson."

Tavon sat down next to his brother with a shake of his head. "Where is Meaghan?"

"In the guest bedroom reading a book." Alex put her cup on the side table then smiled at her two friends. "I'm just going to order some Chinese. Are you all hungry?"

Erica nodded. "Sure, let me help you order." As she got up she went past her sons and patted each on the shoulder. "Why don't you two go into the spare bedroom to do your homework?" Jaxon tried to protest, but Erica gave him a stern look. "Now."

"Okay, okay." Jaxon gathered his things and quickly left the room along with his brother.

Once the kids were away, Trivette cleared his throat then took out a small envelope from inside his dress coat. He glanced at the door then the stairs before he got up and handed it to Alex. Curious as to what was inside Alex was about to open it, but was stopped by Trivette. He took one more glance around then nodded his head.

Alex shakily opened the envelope then pulled out the pictures that were inside. They appeared to have been taken by a security camera, their quality very low and grainy. But it is what they were of that got her to smile and cry once again.

In one of the pictures was Walker and he appeared to be sitting on a thin cot in what appeared to be a cell. He wore a blue hoody, matching sweatpants and only flip-flops on his feet. His hair was still cut very short with the middle appearing much longer than the sides. Strange to see Walker with a hair cut like that, wonder if he likes it?

Her thumb rubbed the image then she flipped to the next picture, this one of Gage. He too was in a small cell, sitting on a cot, but he was wearing red clothes. Sydney let out a soft cry as she took the picture from Alex.

"He's lost so much weight." She traced the image of Gage with her fingers then smiled.

"This is dated from a few days ago."

Trivette nodded his head. "Yep, we got a few more images." He took the envelope from Alex and pulled out two more pictures. "Shows them looking up at the camera."

Alex took the picture of Walker from Trivette and quietly sobbed. Though grainy she could see that her husband had lost a lot of weight. Walker's cheekbones were actually visible now, showing his Cherokee features. His left eye appeared smoky and she started to wonder if he could see out of it.

"Though thin, Walker and Gage do appear relatively healthy." Trivette took a deep breath as he nodded his head. "Walker is still wearing the cast which means somebody must be taking care of him. That actually helped us and we now have a lead suspect."

Sydney looked up from the picture with tears in her eyes. "Really? Who?"

"Joseph Case, twenty-nine year old with a lot of money to burn and several connections to the medical field." He blew through his lips as he nervously started to bounce his foot up and down. "His grandfather was an oil and medical business tycoon, was one of the richest men in the nation. Joseph was heir to _half _of that wealth. Now, all we need to do is track him down."

**The Next Night**

The arena this time was the usual MMA ring and as Walker made his way forward he could see a large, stocky man already inside. This man wore black shorts and had several tattoos that told Walker of a white supremacist background. Which meant the man was a brawler and may not have a lot of fleshed out techniques.

Doctor Galloway ran up to Walker with foam and duct tape in his hands. "I need to cover that cast up." He motioned for Walker to sit down which he did without any argument. "I know it will be hard, but try not to hit the arm." He wrapped the foam around Walker's right arm then secured it tightly with the duct tape. "Okay, get up, 0535."

The foam added a bit more weight to Walker's arm and he knew that could cause problems in the fight. He started to bounce on the balls of his feet, grimacing at the soreness in his muscles. For the last few weeks he tried to exercise while in solitary confinement, but with a broken hand he was limited to what he could do.

Nathanial jogged up to him, his eyes barely visible through his mask. "Time to, go 0535."

Walker shook his good arm then jumped into the rig to face his next opponent. The man, who Walker decided to nickname "Tats" rotated his neck which began to pop rather loudly.

Tats rocked his arms to the front and back as a big smile spread across his face. "I heard ya a Half-breed! A dirty, filthy Injun!"

"Okay, listen up!" The announcer, who today was wearing an orange mask made his way into the center of the ring. "This will be two minute rounds. Stalling, will get you the cattle prod or worse. Anything goes this time and that includes biting, though I highly don't recommend that." He ran to the gate leading out of the cage. "Let's fight!"

Before Walker could get into his fighting stance the man charged at him like a bull. Being much smaller, Walker was able to easily get out of the way and was actually able use Tats momentum to shove him to the ground. Tats let out a few curses, jumped back to his feet and let out a loud growl of frustration. Unfortunately, what Walker only accomplished was to make his opponent very angry at him. This was going to be an interesting fight.

**FBI Temporary Headquarters**

Inside a small conference room Trivette sat next to Brodie Hess and watched the man type away at a keyboard. After several tense moments he finally found a fight that had already started. He spun his chair around to start typing on yet another keyboard while Carter set up a video camera to record what was taking place on the computer screen. Hopefully these fights will give them that small clue everybody has been looking for.

Hess cracked his knuckles as he brought up another fight. "Okay, there is two fights going on right now." He pointed to the right screen. "Wonder who these men are?"

Carter shook his head. "None of them our your guys." He grabbed a notepad and quickly checked a binder kept by the computers. "Okay, the names are Jeff Pennington versus Patrick Lindall." He shook his head. "The other fight is Charlie Lin versus Scott McDaniel." He wrote the names down then took a deep breath. "Lin, has won all his fights where as McDaniel lost all of his."

Trivette ran his hand down his face then nodded his head. "Okay, keep me updated, I'm going to check in on my family."

**Compound**

The fight was actually going pretty well for Walker only because he was able to dodge Tats' sluggish attacks. Unfortunately the referee called him on stalling which led to three stabs with the cattle prod. Walker knew he had to eventually come in for his own attack and with his main hand out of commission he will have to fight southpaw. Which meant he will be using his weakest side, not good.

He brought his hands up, the right almost completely obscuring his view of that side. Tats pounded his fist together once again then charged at Walker. Instead of moving out of the way, Walker attempted to lunge at the man's groin with a knee strike. He did hit his target, however the man didn't even flinch. Instead, Tats took hold of Walker and flung him to the side like a rag doll.

Walker rolled as he fell and managed to get back into his feet for another attack. Tats rushed at him again with fists flying, but this time Walker was prepared. Since the man seemed to only know fist attacks that meant he was definitely a true brawler. Which could mean his legs might not be as strong.

With a scream of frustration Walker slid to the left and slammed his right leg into Tats thigh. He must have hit the nerve since the man buckled so quickly he almost took Walker out with him.

"Dirty Injun!" He growled as he attempted to stand. "You will suffer for that!"

Walker gave a man a smirk as he rushed in for another attack, this time with his left fist. His hand slammed into the man's face, which was currently at face level with Walker's and broke the nose. Unfortunately this just made Tats very angry at Walker and he lunged out with a punch of his own.

The resounding thud as it hit Walker's right rib cage could be heard throughout the room. Instantly Walker's world faded as sharp pain in his side caused him to gasp out for air.

"Not so tough, are you now!" Tats took hold of Walker's right arm and violently pulled him up. "What is this! They let you fight with a broken hand!" He ripped off the foam then took hold of Walker's upper arm. "I'm going to make this arm useless to you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**FBI Headquarters**

The cool outside air is what Trivette needed to clear his head and he slowly paced the front of the building while talking to Tavon. His son had his first encounter with a bully today and had gotten attacked. Thankfully Tavon's only physical injuries was a black eye and a few bruises, but mentally he was a wreck. Hopefully he can get home to comfort his son…

"Trivette!" Carter skidded to a stop next to Trivette, his face showing deep concern. "We found another fight! It's Walker."

Trivette shook his head. "Thanks." He stuck his hand in his pants pocket and turned to head back inside. "Tavon, just hang in there. When I get home later tonight we can talk about this…."

"I wish you could come home right now."

"I'm sorry, Tavon but something just came up. I'll be home later tonight." Trivette flipped his phone closed with a loud curse then bolted through the building till he got to the conference room. "Where is the fight?"

Hess pointed to a screen in front of him. "Nearly got his arm broken again, but somehow got out of it."

Trivette sat down to get a better look at the fight taking place right now between Walker and a very large, white male. He glanced over at Carter's notes to see the man's name was Benjamin Ericson, a white supremacist leader from Little Rock, Arkansas. Ericson has spent several years in jail for allegedly killing a man in a bar fight. Which told Trivette he used his size as an advantage, to take down men much smaller than him.

A deep, dark bruise could be seen forming on Walker's right side and judging by his breathing, he must have broken a rib. Trivette bit his lower lip as his friend lunged with another attack, but instead of coming in with fists flying, Walker brought his leg out. Walker's right shin connected with the man's thigh, bringing him to the ground.

"Filthy Half-Breed!" The man scowled as he attempted to put weight on his injured leg. "You will pay for this!"

Not allowing the man to get back up Walker came in and started to pound on the man's face with his left hand. Blood splattered on both men as Ericson's nose and jaw broke with the force of Walker's hits. Walker appeared to have the upper-hand, but as he went in for another punch Ericson powered himself forward and managed to wrap his hands around Walker's neck.

"NO!" Trivette leaned on the table as he urged his friend to fight back. "Walker!"

**Compound**

Tats' grip was so tight, Walker knew he would snap the hyoid bone in his neck and possibly kill him. Walker tried desperately to pull the man's hands away, but only managed to claw at Tats' skin. His vision began to fade and he knew he was just seconds away from dying. Walker gathered all the strength he had left and reared his leg up to hit Tats in the groin. He hit so hard it actually lifted Tats off of him as tears began to stream down the man's face. Air rushed back into Walker's lungs so fast he actually puked up his dinner.

"Enough!" The referee pulled a wobbly Walker to his feet and held up his bloody right hand. "0535 is considered the winner!"

The lights in the room turned on as a Doctor Galloway ran up to Walker while another man went to Tats. Walker wavered for a bit then collapsed to his knees, his body and mind completely spent from the brutal fight he just had.

Galloway shook his head as he examined Walker's neck. "Any stiffness or pain?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay." Walker slowly sat up with the doctor's help, his ribs screaming at him with each breath he took. "What are you going to do?"

"Take you to the infirmary to make sure you have no broken bones and send you back to the cell." He shown a light into Walker's eyes. "You've popped a few blood vessels so your eyes will appear bloodshot for some time." He gently pushed against Walker's right rib cage causing him to nearly scream in pain. "Good news, don't feel any breaks."

"That is good news." Walker allowed the man to pull him up to his feet. "Will my team be rewarded for this fight?"

"Most definitely." Galloway slowly helped Walker out of the ring then motioned for Nathaniel to come forward. "Tie the blindfold on loosely."

**FBI Headquarters**

The computer screen went blank and Hess sighed rather heavily as his hands laced behind his head. Neither of the men in the room spoke, none really had to. Trivette slumped into a chair knowing what he just saw wouldn't help them in the case. Whoever ran these fights made sure not to let any clue slip through.

Carter took a deep breath as his shoulders slumped forward. "The men have been missing for over a month. How can we not find them?" His hand ran down his face as he sat down in an available chair. "Hess, have you found anything at all on Joseph Case?"

Hess shook his head. "He's relatively clean except for the tax evasion warrant." He typed away till he found a file specifically for Case. After he brought up Case's bank statement his head leaned closer to the screen. "Odd…" He flipped through them as he started to jot information down. "He's pulling a lot of money out every week…."

Trivette's head snapped up. "Really?" He glanced up at the screen to see an even twenty-thousand dollars was pulled out weekly. "That's a lot of money."

"Why hasn't this been spotted before?" Carter let out a few curses as he pounded his fist on the table. "He's the man all right." A loud beep on the computer signaled that an email had come through. "Hess, see what that is."

"Right." Hess clicked the email open and saw it had two attachments. He saved them to a new folder, made sure they had no viruses then opened them up. There, staring at them was an image of Gage whose face showed fresh abrasions and bruises. "Must have taken these right after the fight." He clicked on Walker's image then sat back with a grimace. "Wow, he really looks bad."

Walker definitely did look worse than Gage, especially since both his eyes were bloodshot and nasty finger like bruises were forming around his neck. With this clearer image, Trivette can definitely see that Walker's left eye was indeed much paler than his right. Not only that the lid drooped more than usual giving him a strange appearance.

Trivette shook his head. "There is something really wrong with his left eye." He pointed to where the eyelid appeared to sag in the middle. "Wonder why that is?"

"Why did they send us pictures of them?" Carter leaned forward to look at the email again. "It says simply: 'Last image for awhile'. What does that mean?"

Hess blew through his lips as he started to rock the chair. "It could mean a lot of things." He printed the images off then resumed his search on Case. "At least now since it seems we limited our search to only one person, that will make my job so much easier."

**The Next Afternoon**

After lunch Gage slumbered into the room with the other men knowing the time before dinner was always the most tedious part of the day. The ski mask men always did things early in the day which included training in the small gym and showers. After his cuffs were taken off he went over to the table and sat down to play a game of solitaire.

Aiden sat down next to him and picked up one of the magazines given to the room after Gage's win last night. In fact the room was given five magazines, two notebooks with pencils, several decks of cards and another water bottle for each man. Amazing how the smallest things in life can uplift anyone's spirit. He remembers very clearly coming back to the room with the bag full of items and all his roommates cheering him on in victory.

Truman sat down on the floor with Zadok, Eric and Nathan with a deck of cards and several tokens made out of ads from the older magazines. Gage, knowing the men were starting a game of poker gingerly sat himself down onto the ground. Truman dealt five cards to each man then gave them ten tokens each.

"Thanks for the goods, Gage." Truman glanced up with a smile on his face. "Should keep us busy for awhile."

Eric took a sip of water from his bottle then studied the number on the side. "It's strange how I'm actually responding to 0225. How about you guys?"

Nathan slowly nodded his head. "But it's a way of life now." He threw a few tokens in the center of the circle then drew a new card while putting down an old one. "What's strange is how I've started to adapt to this life."

"I hear that." Gage took a deep breath, read his cards then threw in a few tokens himself. "But we will be found. Just wait and see."

**XXXX**

In the infirmary Walker sat on the examine table allowing Doctor Galloway to check his left hand which was swollen, but not broken. Turns out his injuries were considered severe and he will have to take a week off to heal. He never found out what happened to Tats, but he learned the hard way that asking questions only led to more pain.

Doctor Galloway pressed on Walker's pinky and shook his head. "Nothing is broken, but your hand has suffered a great deal of trauma." He grabbed four instant ice packs and put them into Walker's bag. "Ice it right before you go to bed. I'll check on it when I x-ray your right hand at the end of the week." He then told Walker to lift his chin up. "How is your neck? Any problems swallowing or breathing?"

"I have problems swallowing." Walker's voice was very raspy and it hurt to talk. "Breathing is fine for now."

"Well, from what I can see your throat is rather swollen and it will take some time to heal up." He wrote something down on Walker's folder. "I'll let the cook know about making you special meals till the swelling goes down." He smiled as he started to pack things into Walker's gear bag. "The fight last night gave us a lot of money. People really like it when you go ballistic like that."

Galloway handed Kyle his workout bag full of supplies for the cell then shackled Walker's ankles together. "Okay, take it easy for the next six days and let the guards know if anything changes in your hand or throat."

Once the blindfold was tied around Walker's eyes, he was led out of the infirmary and towards his cell. With the shackles it was a bit harder to walk, but at least he didn't have to carry his bag. Strange how such a small gesture of kindness actually made him happy. Wonder what he had won for his team?

"Okay, you're at the room, stand still 0535." The shackles and blindfold were taken off giving Walker a view of his current home. "Fighters, keep an eye on him. Anything happens, let us know immediately."

After the door was locked behind him Walker gingerly made his way towards his bunk. Through gritted teeth he climbed up the side, the pain in his side and hand making it hard for him to move. Once on the bed, Walker fell onto his back completely spent and near to the point of passing out.

"Walker!" Joseph ran to Walker's side, his eyes really big. "Are you okay?"

Walker would have nodded his head, but right now any movement caused him pain. "Yeah, just need to rest up." His voice however betrayed him and he could hear several footsteps heading towards his bed. "What did I win?"

"I'll check it out." Came Theo's deep voice. "Wow! Guys we got candy bars!"

Ever so slowly Walker turned his head to get a look at Theo and Hector as they dug through his bag for the items he had won for them. Out came several drawing pads, one more board game, two novels, spare water bottles, and five candy bars. Good, so he did have a good fight after all. Wonder how Gage faired?

Patrick appeared next to Walker, his face showing his concern. "Walker, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a few bruises." He gave the young man a reassuring smile. "Is there a Snickers bar in there?" His voice was harsh and it hurt for him to talk.

Theo stepped up to Walker with a Snicker bar in his hand. "Here ya go, boss." He held up the remaining five bars so all the men can choose their own. "Been a long time since I've had this much sugar."

Walker took the candy bar, put it by his locker then closed his eyes. "Glad to help you all out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Weeks Later**

Being back in her office, Alex found it difficult to work on the cases in front of her. She blew through her lips then tried desperately to put her mind on the latest case she received this morning. However the words kept blurring together and she threw her pen down in frustration. How was she suppose to focus on anything when her husband was still missing? She took a deep breath then once again attempted to work on the paperwork.

Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up thankful for the distraction. "Alex Cahill-Walker speaking."

"Mrs. Walker, this is Susan Wright from Paschal High School. I'm afraid to report that your daughter, Angela Walker got into a fight this afternoon with another girl."

Alex's shoulders slumped forward as she fought the urge to cry. "Thank you so much. I'm on my way to pick her up."

After hanging up the phone Alex got up, grabbed her purse then headed out of her office making sure to lock the door behind her. As she hurriedly made her way through the courthouse she prayed that she didn't get stopped. Unfortunately as she rounded a corner she quickly spotted Jimmy heading her way.

"Alex!" Jimmy jogged up to her with a huge smile on his face. "Got time to talk?"

Alex shook her head. "Unfortunately not right now." She took her keys out of her purse as she rushed past her close friend. "I have to pick up Angie from school."

"What? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, Jimmy." She quickly wiped her eyes as the tears started to fall. "If it's important we can talk on the way there."

Jimmy quickly ran up while frantically nodding his head. "Oh, it is!" He held the door open for Alex then caught up to her just as she reached the car. "We believe we have a major lead in the case."

Alex snapped around to gauge Jimmy's attitude and when he gave her his boyish grin, she nearly collapsed on the sidewalk. "How? What is it?"

"It was so simple, we're kicking ourselves for it." The grin quickly faded as he shook his head. "Let's get in the car and talk." Once inside he took a deep breath then turned towards Alex. "There's a doctor out of Houston that has been missing for nearly two months. After some careful checking by Hess we found he had booked a flight to Denver, Colorado the exact same day the men went missing. It could be just a coincidence…."

"Or he could be connected somehow. What is his specialty?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "A family doctor who works for a larger office." He shook his head. "Why are you picking up Angela?"

Alex took a deep breath then shook her head. "Angie got into a fight at school." Her voice quivered as she spoke to her friend. "I'm not really sure what is going on with her."

"Did the school explain to you what happened?" Alex shook her head. "Then don't worry, maybe it's nothing at all."

**High School**

The principal's office was eerily quiet as Angela sat waiting for her mother to show up. She held ice to her throbbing eye which she knew will be swollen and black later in the day. Next to her sat Officer Andy Collin, who appeared rather flustered at being called in to arrest Angela. Maybe he knew Angela's father, wouldn't surprise her one bit if he did.

Officer Collin checked his watch then stretched his arms over his head. "So, what really happened, Angela?"

Angela sank farther down in the chair, her face beat red as anger rose within here. "She told me I was fool for believing that my father was still alive."

"Then why are you here?" He sighed heavily then shook his head. "Are the parents pressing charges?"

"I hope not, I'm only fourteen." Angela turned her head to the door to see her mom walking in with Uncle Jimmy right behind her. "Mom, Uncle Jimmy."

Her mother's hand shot up to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. "Angela, sweetie what happened?"

Principle Moore came out of a room with a shake of her head. "Mrs. Cahill-Walker and Angela please come into my office."

Once inside the principle's office, Angela wearily sat down in a chair wishing she could take back what she had done. Unfortunately she acted purely on anger, which her father has told her repeatedly not to do. However he wasn't here right now and the thought caused a sour frown to spread across her face.

After several minutes of silence Principle Moore finally took a deep breath and leaned on her desk to get a better look at Angela. "Mrs. Cahill-Walker your daughter started a fight with a girl during lunch. The girl's parents want to press charges, which means Angela will have to be seen in juvenile court."

Her mother sat up straighter then shook her head. "I want to know how the fight started."

All the attention was on Angela who quickly lowered her head in embarrassment. "I threw the first punch." Alex gasped showing her surprise at Angela's statement. "Kelly told me that I was a fool for believing that my father was still alive." Angela sniffled. "She told me that she had an uncle who went missing at the same time dad did and he was found dead."

Principal Moore took a deep breath then nodded her head. "Very well, but you shouldn't have started a fight."

Alex slowly stood and stuck out her hand for Principal Moore to shake. "Thank you, Mrs. Moore." She gave the woman a card then motioned for Angela to get up. "I'll be in touch."

Confused as to what was going on, Angela obediently followed her mother out of the office. Uncle Jimmy quickly got to his feet, his face showing the bewilderment that Angela felt. _What was mom up to? Why did she leave the office so quickly?_

Officer Collin shook his head as he stood to his feet. "She can't leave…."

"Texas Ranger, James Trivette will watch over her." Snapped her mom in a voice Angela rarely heard her use. "Now, excuse me."

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Alex snapped around, her eyes misting with tears. "I'm sorry that I did this…."

Alex took a deep breath then cut a glance to Uncle Jimmy before she stopped in her tracks. "Jimmy, that man…."

"I know, I'll look into it." Uncle Trivette put a hand on Angela's shoulder. "Let's go. I'll take you back to the Company."

**Compound**

The days have started to blur together for Walker and he would have lost track if it wasn't for the scratches in the wall next to him. He laid on his bed, hands laced under his shaved head and his mind thinking about the events that has taken place in his life. For the last two weeks he has fought twice, bringing his record to four wins and only one loss. Because of that his team has gotten some very nice rewards, one of which was another fleece blanket to sleep with it. Out of the five men in the room, there has been eleven fights won in total. A big victory which led to better food, treatment and more free time.

Unfortunately, not all was perfect. Two weeks ago he had another incident with one of the guards that left him with permanent damage to his vocal cords. During one of the moves to the infirmary to check the damage done to his throat, Walker's fighting spirit took over. He had started to pull at his restraints and once his hands had been free he took a swing at Nathaniel. Furious, Nathaniel had taken hold of Walker's neck and squeezed so hard it nearly killed him.

Walker's hand gently massaged his throat wishing he could take back that day. Sadly the damage was done and he now had problems projecting his voice above a whisper. Thankfully his windpipe and esophagus was spared, although they were still slightly bruised making it difficult to eat.

Patrick made his way over to Walker's bunk, his thin frame showing the effects of malnutrition. Even though the ski mask men have started to feed them better, everybody has lost a lot of weight. The smallest of them, including Walker now looked very sickly and on the verge of collapsing.

"Hey Boss." He glanced around the room then leaned in closer. "Have you seen Nathaniel? Ever since he did that to you, we haven't seen him."

Walker shook his head. "Nope." He grimaced at the harshness in his voice. "Wouldn't be surprised if they killed him." He slowly sat up and started to rub his throat. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." Patrick went, got a notebook then handed it to Walker. "If it hurts to talk, don't. You need to let your voice rest up."

Theo shook his head. "Why you, Walker? Why did you get the brunt of the injuries?"

"Because he has never backed down!" Said Hector as he stood up from the table. "He is one tough hombre, messing with the guards like he has."

Joseph shook his head. "When do you think we'll fight next?"

"Not sure." Walker grimaced and wrote down the rest on the notebook. He then gave it to Patrick so he can read it out loud.

Patrick brought the paper close to his face and took a deep breath. "Walker says: '_They told us they were giving us a break, it could be any day now._'"

Hector scowled. "I don't like this." He slumped back into his chair and ran his hands along his shaved scalp. "I'm not sure I can handle this place anymore."

Theo nodded in approval. "Hector is right, I need to get out of here. It's been almost three months since I've seen the sky or felt grass." He started to pace the room, his hands on his hips. "My body aches, I have bruises that won't heal and I'm tired of being hungry all the time." A smile crept across his face. "Man what I wouldn't do to taste some crawdads right now."

The door opened and everybody in the room stood to attention while five ski mask men came inside. Terry, the shortest of them shook the shackles he had in his hands then made his way towards Walker.

"Mr. Smith wants to see you, 0535."

**XXXX**

The office was a far cry from the rest of the building and almost could be mistaken for being part of an upscale high-rise. Joseph Case loved his luxuries and made sure his apartment had the best to offer for it's location. He took a sip of water then slowly sank down into the plush office chair to await Walker's arrival. Things have taken an unexpected turn in the fight ring and he had no other choice but to start giving men back to their families. Thankfully though, if all worked out for him he will have another location and will resume the fight ring he left here.

He rocked back in his chair as the door opened to reveal Terry and Walker. "Terry, sit 0535 down in front of me. Take off his blindfold." Walker remained quiet as Terry left them alone and only stared ahead at Case. "Sorry for what my man did to you." Case took a breath as he laced his hands behind his head. "I've taken care of him, he is no longer with us." When the ex-lawman remained quiet Case actually laughed. "Relax! My men need to know that I mean business. Just like you, they can't cross me without facing the consequences." He took a deep breath. "Now, we must tattoo you."

Jasper and Marshall took hold of Walker's arm and head while Newman got his gear ready. The man began to fight the men's hold on him, but in his weakened state he couldn't do anything but to rock the chair around. Newman barked out orders to Walker which seemed to rile the ex-Ranger up even more.

Newman snapped around to face Case. "If he keeps moving like this, the tattoo will be unreadable."

With a nod of Case's head, Jasper and Marshall flung Walker onto the floor then trapped the man so he couldn't move. Newman proceeded with the tattoo till he was finally finished and motioned for Walker to stand up.

Case got to his feet and made his way around the desk to get a good look at his best fighter. The last three months of fighting has taken a huge toll on the man, possibly more so than any of the other fighters in the ring. His left eye drooped and was glazed over, his right eyebrow had a scar through it and deep, red scars on his neck showed where he had been electrocuted.

He laced his hands behind his back then glanced over at Doctor Galloway who had come into the office during the tattooing. "How is 0535's overall health?"

Doctor Galloway gave him a shrug. "His right arm appears to have healed completely, though a bit stiff. He sees out of his right eye, however Nathaniel's temper could have cost 0535 his voice." He crossed his arms then shook his head. "Given his age, he may not last much longer."

Case snapped his fingers at Walker who quickly came forward. "Show me your right hand." The man held out his arm so Case can check it out. "Any pain?" Walker shook his head. "Okay, make sure the tat is taken care of. I don't want him dying of infection." He glanced once more in the blue eyes, happy to see no defiance in the once prideful lawman. "If you were to get out of here, you will not remove that tattoo."

"And what if I was to do so?" Walker's voice was very low and harsh. "What would you do to me?"

Jasper quickly wrapped his hand around Walker's throat causing the lawman to loudly wince. "Nobody talks back to Mr. Smith…."

"ENOUGH!" Case roared out startling everybody in the room. "Do you really want to die the way Nathaniel did?" Jasper hesitated for a moment then quickly took his hand away from Walker's throat. The man started to cough as he fell to his knees in obvious pain. "0535, are you okay?"

Walker sputtered then looked up at Case. "Why do you care?" His voice barely came above a whisper and Case could see it caused the man a bit of pain to speak.

"Because your cell is the number one team." Case took a deep breath. "Very soon we will be leaving this location and taking you and five others with us." He went around and knelt in front of Walker. "Everybody here will get a tattoo, the special ones will get a small brand above the ear." Jasper reappeared with a small, soldering iron in his hands. "I'm going to give you a more permanent reminder of your time here. It will only hurt for a little bit."


	14. Chapter 14

_Writer's Note: When I have Walker talking later in the chapter he is actually writing things down. :)_

**Fort Worth, Texas**

With Angela secured safely in one of the rooms, Trivette made his way towards Carter's office not believing that the case could be broken by a teenager's squabble. Could it really be that simple? With his mind on other things Trivette didn't see Agent Carter till he collided right into him.

Agent Carter shook his head. "Just the man I've been looking for." He held a photo in his hand. "A man showed up in Chama, New Mexico a small town right on the Colorado border." A smile crept across his face. "Colorado! We got a team right now searching that state high and low…."

Trivette took the picture from Carter and saw a very worn out, but otherwise healthy man. He could see the man's left eye drooped eerily like Walker's and his nose was badly crooked. Obviously a fighter, but how good?

"He wondered into the town with just boxers on." Carter shook his head. "Apparently he had been tranquilized and was still out of it when the sheriff attempted to talk to him. Tried to fight back, but had no energy to do so." Carter handed Trivette another picture, this one showing a very healthy male. "This is him, three months ago. Name is Brody Jenkins. Went missing out of Gallup, New Mexico."

"Did any more men suddenly show up in other towns?" Asked Trivette.

Carter flashed Trivette his trademark grin. "Sure did." He magically produced another picture, this one of a rather thin black man. He didn't seem as healthy as Jenkins and appeared rather pale. "Jerome Bates, went missing from Biloxi, Mississippi. Found himself in a hotel room in Springer, New Mexico." He led Trivette to a now very busy conference room. "What do you see?"

Trivette noticed the blue flags signaling where the men had been found and instantly spotted a pattern. "The towns all follow Route 25."

An agent appeared with yet another picture, this one of an Asian man. "Charlie Lin from Houston, Texas called from a hotel room in Trinidad, Colorado." He pinned a blue flag on the map. "A brief talk with lawmen from all the towns point to one connection; they were roommates."

"Roommates?" Trivette let the word sink in till all his fatigue and stress went away. "Of course! We suspected early on they were fighting in teams, this just confirms it! That would explain the colored shorts."

Another agent stepped up to Trivette with a disturbing photo. "The men were freshly tattooed with numbers." He showed him pictures of all three men holding their right arm up. "Inside the right forearm and nowhere else."

Trivette saw Lin had 0154, Bates 0150 and Jenkins 0152, the numbers were about an inch in diameter making them much bigger than what most Holocaust victims had tattooed on them. Why tattoo the men? Tattoos can now be easily removed, it made no sense. Wonder if Gage and Walker would be treated the same way?

He rubbed his face. "Okay, Carter go ahead and send your guys to those cities. Have them talk to the men and see if they remember anything about where they've been kept." His hand slapped his forehead as he remembered Angela's fight at school. "Carter, remember that body found in Littleton, Colorado?" The agent looked a bit confused. "Vincent Harvester was found in an alley near a motel, naked and soaked in bleach."

Carter snapped his fingers as his eyes opened wider. "You think he was connected?"

"Angela got into a fight at school with a gal named, Kelly Harvester." He took a deep breath as he placed his hands upon his hips "Kelly told Angela that her uncle had gone missing the same time…."

"I got it!" Carter quickly went to his desk, sat down and started to type away. "When Mr. Harvester was found, we knew nothing about him and when we did a search, he came up clean." He began to nibble on his bottom lip as he searched through AFIS. "He has to be connected somehow…."

"Things are starting to point to it. Let's just hope we find Walker and Gage soon."

**Somewhere Near Vona, Colorado**

The first thing that greeted Gage as he awoke was the deep throb in his head making him moan out in pain. He didn't really want to open his eyes, but knew he eventually had to. He licked his lips then slowly lifted his head away from the fabric underneath him. After a few minutes he finally got his eyelids to open and what he saw confused him.

Before him sat a side table with a lamp, an alarm clock and a white hotel phone. His mind swiftly cleared as he bolted upright from the bed he had been laying on. He was only dressed in the white boxers given to him by the ski mask men, however he was comfortably warm. His brain had a hard time figuring out where he was and he took several glances at his surroundings.

"What the hell?"

He slowly stood, grimacing at a sharp pain in his forearm. Taking a look he saw the numbers 0221 tattooed in bold, black lettering. This just added to his confusion and he slowly stumbled forward till his eyes caught sight of something on a table. Slowly he approached to see the picture of his kids, a manila folder and white business envelope with his number written on it.

Blinking away the haze he opened the white envelope and pulled out the small note inside. It simply read: **Call home**. This got his curiosity to rise and Gage went to the phone and picked it up. His heart began to flutter at hearing a distinct dial tone. Was he really free?

Instead of calling his wife, he decided to dial Trivette's number however it didn't go through. Where the hell was he anyway? He pulled open the side table's drawer and found a very thin phone book. His head snapped up after he read the city he was in, not believing it was true. How could he be in Colorado?

Knowing where he was he tried again to dial Trivette's number and was successful. His friend answered the phone, his voice showing confusion.

"Hey, Trivette." Gage's voice was gruff from sleep. "It's Gage. I'm in a hotel room in Vona, Colorado. Not really sure how the hell I got here though."

"Gage!" Trivette's voice was so loud Gage had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Stay right there! I'm going to catch the next flight into Colorado."

Gage blushed as he looked down at his nearly naked body. "Can you bring me some clothes? I only have boxers on." His heart began to flutter once again. "Should I call Sydney?"

"Let me talk to the FBI agents here then I'll call you back. Man, it's great to hear from you, Gage! Are you all right?"

"I think so, though I have a tattoo on my right arm." His mind became even clearer as another thought came to him. "Walker! Is he back yet?"

"Not yet." Trivette's voice showed his concern. "Hopefully it'll be soon."

**Compound **

The lunchroom was quiet as usual, but the atmosphere was a bit more depressing. Walker slowly ate his meal which consisted of some fruit paste and something that tasted like grits. Though not the most disgusting thing he has ever had it was definitely the strangest. After painfully swallowing a scoopful of grits he glanced up at Joseph to see the young man had gotten the usual peanut butter sandwich meal. He too had been tattooed, but he wasn't branded like Walker.

Joseph glanced up from his meal, his hazel eyes showing deep sadness. He picked at his chips before popping one into his mouth. It seemed all the men's attitudes had turned sour after the tattooing as though the act had killed their hopes. He will need to have a pep talk with the guys once they get back into the cell. That is if he could still talk.

It took a bit longer to eat his meal, but once finished Terry gave Walker his three water bottles then unshackled him from the table. The ski mask men did the usual routine of handcuffing the men together before leading them back to the cell. For some reason the usually short walk seemed like a death march to Walker.

Once back into the room, the cuffs were taken off and the men dispersed to their bunks. Walker sat at the table making sure he didn't bump his arm. Currently it was wrapped tightly with shrink wrap, but that didn't stop the pain and the itching. However it was nothing compared to the agonizing burn above his right ear.

Joseph sat down next to him with a pad of paper and pencil. "What is with the burn?"

"I think some type of branding." Walker wrote.

The young man shook his head. "We're like cattle to them. Why you and nobody else?"

"I'm being taken away to another location." Walker took a deep breath then cringed as the action caused him slight pain. "Not sure where you all are going though. But I have a good hunch that you all might be going home."

Patrick walked up read Walker's note then shook his head. "And what about your throat? I saw you during lunch, you can barely get food down." A genuine look of concern crossed his face. "Boss, you've lost so much weight in the last few weeks, you honestly don't look too good. You need medical attention…"

Walker held up his hand. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Fine? You call not being able to talk or eat, fine?" Patrick lifted his right arm up to show Walker the 0533 tattooed on it. "My daughter will be five months old in a few days and I'm not there to see her grow up!" Tears started to fall from the young man's eyes. "How am I suppose to explain this to my family?"

Hector shook his head. "Hey man, relax! Boss will be fine and you read what he wrote, we all might be going home…." His voice faded. "Just wish Walker could go home as well."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's see what tomorrow holds." Theo made himself comfortable on the bunk bed. "Just relax guys. If Walker says he's all right then he's all right. But just in case, keep an eye on him."

**Vona, Colorado - An Hour Later **

In the hotel room, Gage stood watching the FBI and Sherriff's department comb over the room wondering when Trivette will show up. He really wanted a friend right now, a link to his old life. Currently his mind still had problems adjusting to what was going on which put him a bit on edge. One minute he was living in a very structured life; the next chaos. Now if he had time to take things all in, he wouldn't have a problem. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

An older gentleman with bright, white hair approached Gage with a gentle smile. "My name is Doctor Gillian." He shook Gage's hand then waved for him to sit down on the only chair in the hotel's small room. "I'm quite amazed that whoever took you kept medical records." He lifted Gage's manila folder and opened it up. "Says here, your last weight check was a week ago, along with some blood work. Everything came out normal, except you've lost twenty-two pounds."

Gage knew he had lost weight, but he never realized how much till now. He didn't say a word, instead he remained quiet, unsure of what to say next. Doctor Gillian scanned the entire file then gently took hold of Gage's right hand to study the tattoo.

"Seems to be healing nicely. Does it hurt?" Gage shook his head. "Okay, once your Ranger friend gets here, we're going to transport you to the nearest hospital."

A knock came at the door and a deputy quickly went to open it. "Come right in, Ranger Trivette and Agent Carter."

Trivette made his way into the hotel room and when he spotted Gage a huge smile spread across his face. "Gage! Oh man, it's so good to see ya!"

Gage's heart soared as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "It's so good to see a familiar face again!" He pulled back to get a good look at Trivette's face. "Any news on Walker?"

"No, unfortunately not." He took a deep breath then waved at the man next to him. "This is Agent Carter, he's been working with me for the last three months."

Carter shook Gage's hand with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you." He handed Gage a small, gym bag. "Trivette got these for you."

Gage peered inside to see a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and clean boxers. "Thanks, let me go change real quick."

He ran to the restroom and started to change into the clothes brought up by Trivette. As he put on his jeans the realization of his weight loss really hit him. The pants no longer fit and in fact he needed a belt in order to wear them. For the first time in several weeks, Gage decided to finally look in a mirror. And what he saw made his heart sink into his stomach.

The man staring back at Gage did not look familiar, there was no way it was actually him. Gage's once stocky frame was now rather thin, so much so he could actually count his ribs. He leaned forward to get a better look at his face and shaved scalp. It seemed strange to see him without his hair, wonder how his kids will take to it?

After a few more minutes of staring at himself, he put the t-shirt on then stepped out of the bathroom. Trivette seemed to have not moved from his spot and Gage could see sadness creep over his face.

"I need a belt, my pants no longer fit me." He slowly inched his way towards his friend with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Trivette I feel pretty good. I've just lost some weight." His smile slowly faded away as his mind went to one thing. "Can I call Sydney?"

Trivette reached into his coat pocket then handed Gage his cell phone. "Go right ahead. I know she's been looking forward to it."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Being back at home seemed strange for Sydney, however she couldn't stay at the Walker ranch any longer. She felt as though she was smothering Alex and had to get away in order to spend some time alone with her kids. Meaghan had returned to school and Joshua spent half of his day at a preschool located just down the street. In about an hour she will pick up her son and take him out for a treat before Meaghan came home. She needed to do something to get Joshua's mind off of that phone call.

Her cell phone started to vibrate and she quickly went to pick it up. "Sydney Gage."

Silence. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Sydney, it's so good to hear ya voice."

Sydney collapsed onto the couch as tears streamed down her face. "Gage, is this really you?"

"Shorty, of course it's me." His voice slightly shook with emotions. "How are you?"

"I'm doing really good." Sydney let out a soft whimper as her hands shakily went to wipe away her tears. "Where are you at right now? Can you talk?"

"I'm in Colorado right now, near the border of Kansas." He took a deep breath. "I can't talk for long, FBI wants me to get checked out at a hospital. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe. Give Josh and Megs a hug and kiss for me."

Sydney slowly nodded her head. "I will. When can you go home?"

"Not sure, but Trivette said you can come up here." Gage paused for a long time then took a deep breath. "Don't bring the kids, they may not know what to do."

"Okay." Sydney took a shaky breath then grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "Okay, give me the information. Should I bring anything up for you?"

Gage chuckled, a sound that made Sydney's heart flutter as though she was hearing her husband's laugh for the first time. "Just more clothes." He took a deep breath. "Can't wait to see you again, Sydney."


	15. Chapter 15

After Gage finished his talk with Sydney he handed the phone back to Trivette, who still couldn't believe that the man before him was indeed his friend. Gage had lost a lot of weight, however he did look relatively healthy. There was a few scars on his face and some on his arms that he must have gotten while under Case's watch, but other than that one would have never thought he was forced to fight.

"Just wish I could talk to her more." Gage shook his head. "Seemed too short."

Trivette patted Gage's shoulder, disgusted at feeling his friend's shoulder blade. "Don't worry, she'll be meeting us at St Anthony's Center Hospital in Denver, Colorado." He looked into Gage's eyes then smiled. "Let's get going. Carter and I will be taking you."

Once outside Trivette made his way to his rental car then noticed Gage wasn't with him. He turned to see his friend standing completely still, his face tilted to look up at the cloudless sky. That was when it hit Trivette that Gage probably hasn't seen the sky in almost three months. He allowed his friend time to take it all in knowing it must be a good feeling to finally be free.

A deputy quickly ran up and wrapped his coat around Gage's shoulders. "Here you go sir."

Gage nodded his head as he made his way to the car. "Thanks. Trivette, how far is Denver from here?"

"A good two hour drive." Trivette gave his friend a smile. "You want to get something to eat?"

Doctor Gillian shook his head. "He has to watch what he eats. He's been on a pretty strict diet for several days, introducing something new could cause him problems." He gave Gage a smile. "I believe something small should be okay."

A huge smile spread across Gage's face. "Coffee. I would love to have a cup of coffee."

Carter laughed. "We can do that. Let's get going."

Inside the car, Trivette got back into the passenger side and Gage made himself comfortable in the backseat. Wonder what was going through his friend's mind right now? He turned around to see that Gage had gotten himself comfortable by leaning against the door. When was the last time his friend had any sleep or anything to eat?

"Hey Gage, when was the last time you ate?" He finally asked.

Gage stirred then gave Trivette a shrug. "This morning at the usual time."

"What did you have to eat?" Questioned Carter.

"Scoopful of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and three slices of an apple." He took a deep breath then crossed his arms. "Do you want to know what they gave me for lunches and dinners too?" Gage's voice was rather bitter and so unlike him.

Carter quickly raised his right hand in surrender. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Trivette wanted to say something, but knew that could rile up his friend even more. Wonder what happened to Gage while he was a hostage? What had made him so resentful?

Gage took another deep breath then shook his head. "Sorry, just frustrated that the FBI won't tell me about the men that I befriended."

"I haven't heard about any other men showing up. But I'll let you know, Gage. You can count on it."

**Compound**

After lunch was usually the slowest time for the men and it led to most of them playing poker or reading magazines. Today wasn't any different, however Walker decided to lay down on his bed to hopefully get a nap in. Ever since his visit with Mr. Smith his mind has been thinking about the brand above his ear and the tattoo on his arm. Why do this? What was the purpose, especially the brand?

Theo went up to Walker with concern written all over his face. "Walker, you haven't eaten in days. You're not looking too good right now." He placed a notebook next to Walker's head then tapped it with a finger. "What is really going on?"

Walker took a deep breath before he wrote down his response. "Nothing, I'm fine." Theo raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "All right, all right. My throat got damaged again." He wrote in response. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"I hope so." He took a look at the tattoo on his arm with a look of disgust. "Can't believe they did this to us."

Patrick let out a loud curse then quickly apologized. "Sorry, Hector just beat me again."

Joseph laughed. "You should know that you always loose."

The door suddenly burst open and all the men in the room stood to attention. Unfortunately for Walker he was too slow and a large man violently pulled him into line. He wanted so badly to fight back but knew that could put his family in danger. Numerous times the ski mask men had shown him images of Alex and Angela either at the ranch or around town. So he knew not to mess with any of his guards since they could easily hurt his family.

Terry popped his neck then went up to Theo. "All of you will see Doctor Galloway one at a time. Remember, no funny business." He snapped his fingers at Walker. "0535, let's go."

Once the handcuffs were put on then the blindfold Walker was led out of the room and down the hallway. Most likely he needed another check up…. His thoughts were cut abruptly short by a small stab of pain in his neck. Before he could ask what it was his mind began to fade in and out.

"0535, you will be out for roughly four hours. Hope you enjoy your sleep."

**XXXX**

After making sure his office was packed and stored inside the box moving truck Joseph Case went to check on Walker. His men had hauled Walker to the process room to get him ready for the long trip up to the new fighting ring. Hopefully the man can make it because if he does, Case will become ten thousand dollars richer.

Case made his way into a small room to see Jasper and Terry situating Walker into a large box lined with padding. The trip will be long and there could be a chance of Case's men getting caught. Because of that apparent risk, Case is using only his guards for the transport. If his men got caught their background checks will show they were wanted for warrants in several counties.

Terry wiped his brow then started to check the oxygen tanks which will be put next to the box. "You know this is really risky."

Case took out his wallet and handed Terry two hundred dollars. "That should pay for gas and your food. If you get caught, remember the plan and follow it to the letter." He glanced down at Walker. "Let 0535 use the restroom and eat. Call me each time you stop then destroy the phone once you have reached the final location." He nodded. "Get going and make sure to not draw attention to yourself."

**Denver, Colorado - Two Hours Later**

The hospital parking lot was alit with spotlights and alive with news reporters as the FBI agent pulled in to find a place to park. In the passenger seat sat Sydney Gage with a small backpack on her lap containing some clothes for her husband. According to Trivette, Gage had lost some weight so she did some quick clothes shopping before leaving for Denver. Hopefully he'll be able to wear the jeans and t-shirts she had bought up for him.

"Thankfully it's much quieter inside the building." The agent pulled his car under the ER canopy and put it into park. "Agent Carter is just inside the doors. I'll be inside in a little bit. Gotta battle the news reporters first."

Sydney nodded her head, got out of the car then quickly dashed inside the hospital thankful that security was able to keep the reporters at bay. Carter gave her a smile while leading her down the hall and to an elevator.

"Gage is currently located in ICU…." He held up his hand to stop Sydney from talking. "Don't worry, doctors say it's only for tonight."

"How does he look?" Sydney asked soon realizing that Carter never met Gage before. "Sorry…just nervous."

Carter chuckled. "It's okay and from what Trivette told me, he doesn't look all that bad, though a bit skinny." The elevator stopped on the second floor and dinged open. Carter dug in his jeans pocket till he found an ID badge with Sydney's picture on it. "Keep this one on you at all times. You will need it from here on out to get into the restricted area."

Sydney took the badge, clipped it onto her coat then followed the man down the hall. All around her she could see several nurses either standing around or working on a folder. Her attention then went to a room with two guards stationed in front and her heart started to nervously pound against her chest. Will she recognize her husband? Will he be the same Gage from months back?

"Okay, I'll give you guys some alone time. Trivette is currently talking to some FBI agents, he'll be able to see ya two in about thirty minutes." He stopped at the door and the left guard quickly picked up a clipboard. "Sign in and see your husband, Mrs. Gage." The guard wrote her name down then gave her a smile. "Go right in, Mrs. Gage. I know he's been asking for you." He opened the door and nodded his head. "If you need anything let me know."

Once inside the room Sydney's eyes went to the hospital bed and what she saw made her gasp. The man she saw couldn't be her husband, it just couldn't be her Gage. Ever so slowly she made her way to the bed hoping the man wouldn't wake up. If he did Sydney really didn't know what she would do. The man's eyes slowly opened and a smile all too familiar to Sydney spread across his face.

Gage pushed himself up to a sitting position as a tear slid down his cheek. "Sydney, is that really you?"

"It is Gage." She sat down beside the bed and took hold of Gage's thin hand. Her eyes drifted to the tattoo on his arm which was coated with a thin layer of gel. "How you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nah, just lay next to me." Sydney did just that and snuggled into his shoulder. "How is Meaghan and Josh?"

"Doing pretty good." She dug into her purse for a picture she had taken last night. "Josh has gotten bigger since you've last saw him." A smile spread across her face. "It's amazing how fast he has grown." She looked up to see tears dancing in the corner of his eyes. "They miss their daddy quite a bit. Hopefully you'll be able to go home soon."

Gage wrapped his arm around Sydney and pulled her closer to him. "I hope so to." He gave her a kiss then gently wiped away her tears. "I'm okay, Shorty. I just lost some weight."

"But you look so skinny." Her hand went up to trace his collarbone which she could easily feel through the nightgown. "What did the doctor say?"

"Told me that I should watch what I eat since I was on a pretty low calorie diet." He gave her a wink as he let out a soft chuckle. "I asked Trivette to get me a burger. He should be back any minute now."

Sydney laughed. "You and your food." She poked his stomach, surprised to feel it was still pretty solid. Curious she gently pressed down and felt a six pack, something Gage has never really been able to accomplish getting. Though in great physical shape, he mostly had a stocky build which didn't show his muscle tone. "Wow, Gage…."

Gage cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Guess I was a bit hefty." He rubbed his stomach with a huge smile on his face. "I just love my food too much."

"Did somebody say food?" Trivette came into the room with a white paper bag in his hands. "Could only get you a kids meal hamburger, but it's better than nothing."

"Fantastic!" Gage took the bag from Trivette and peered inside. "What, no toy?"

Sydney began to laugh hysterically so thrilled to hear the old Gage come out. She gave him a big hug, kissed him on the cheek then stole one of his fries. This caused him to protest, so she grabbed another fry and put it into his mouth. Gage closed his eyes as he slowly chewed the food, savoring the taste as long as he could.

Trivette sat down on the chair with a smile on his face. "Glad you finally made it, Sydney." The smile quickly went away to be replaced by a much more serious expression. "Gage, there are four men who've been asking for you. All of them," His eyes dropped to the tattoo on Gage's arm. "we're found like you, in hotels throughout the state of Denver."

Gage put the burger down with a slow nod. "Must be my roommates that I've told you about." He wiped his mouth and was about to continue eating when Carter walked in. "Hey Carter, what are you doing here?"

Carter took a deep breath before he handed Gage a stack of photos. "Do you know these men? They've been asking about you."

"Can I finish eating first?" Gage's voice was bitter which took Sydney aback and unfortunately it must have showed since he shook his head. "I'm tired of all the questions, Syd." He said, reading her mind. "Just want to be left alone."

Sydney nodded completely understanding what her husband might be going through. She rubbed her hand up and down Gage's arm then turned towards Carter.

She shook her head. "Please, not right now."

"Okay, but I have to do this eventually." Explained Carter.

Gage's jaw began flexing, but he held his temper in check. "Fine, but come back in a few hours. I want some time alone with my wife and friend."

**On the Road - Two Hours Later**

The first sensation Walker felt was movement, a gentle sway that rocked his body from side to side. Confused he opened his eyes, but only saw darkness. Most people would probably panic, but thanks to Walker's training he was able to remain calm. This allowed his mind to feel out his surroundings, which to him seemed a bit cramped thanks to the darkness.

An oxygen mask had been wrapped around his face giving him much needed air. And when he started to move his limbs, he was pleasantly surprised to realize his legs had not been secured. As for his wrists, they were only cuffed together allowing him to lift his arms up about five inches before he felt fabric. And after moving his elbows out he soon estimated that he was in a coffin, or something very similar to one.

A sudden jolt slammed him against the side of the coffin and he let out a groan of pain. Did they reach the new compound? If so, it was much closer than Walker would have thought. He waited patiently, hoping the ski mask men would free him of this prison soon.

The lid to the coffin was quickly lifted and Walker shut his eyes knowing any light could hurt them. However, he sensed only blackness and gradually pried his eyelids open.

"0535, get up." It was Terry, his voice showing Walker he was slightly frustrated. "Get up, 0535!" He reached in and violently yanked on the cuffs causing them to dig painfully into Walker's skin. "You get one bathroom break and a small dinner."

Walker gradually got up, his legs stiff from laying down for so long and not wanting to move freely. He stumbled out of the box and before he could regain his balance Terry pushed him forward. Walker went sprawling against the steel floor, sheering off some skin on his left elbow as he did so.

A man, much bigger than Terry came out from the shadows with something in his hands. "Here's your dinner. Eat quickly." Said another voice, new to Walker.

A paper bag was put in front of Walker's face and after waiting for about a minute he reached out for it. Slowly he sat up, pulled out the contents then unwrapped the sandwich to see it was peanut butter on stale wheat bread. After he finished his meal which also consisted of cold grits and an applesauce cup Walker was given some water. He quickly drank the water down, thankful to quench his dry mouth.

The man took hold of Walker's left arm and yanked him to his feet. "I'm going to take you outside. No funny business. If you do anything at all that looks like an attempt, we will not be gentle with you."

Walker was led out of the small moving truck and into the freezing night air. He began to violently shiver causing his handcuffs to loudly rattle. Terry slammed a club into Walker's back then ordered him to move forward through the two feet of snow. Walker cringed as his bare feet stung from the cold and he knew if he was to stay out here for any much longer he'll most definitely start getting frostbite.

As he urinated Walker took a look around, thankful for the snow and the full moon. This allowed him a very good view of his surroundings and all he could see was a thick forest. Where was he at? Where was the ski mask men taking him?

After he was finished he went back to the truck thankful for the warmth it provided. Terry led him back into the box, but before Walker could climb back inside he felt a sharp prick to the back of his neck. His mind instantly began to get cloudy as he started to sway.

"Next stop for you will be at your new home." Terry said as the new man helped Walker fumble back into the box. "Night, night 0535."


	16. Chapter 16

**Denver, Colorado**

The pictures before him brought on so many memories of his time with the ski mask men and Gage began to wonder how his roommates were doing. According to Carter they were rounding up all the men and sending them to one central location near where they were found. Unfortunately Gage was one of those men which made him slightly angry. He wanted to see his children, to hug them once again. Now it seemed he won't have the chance to do that till at least another week.

Gage looked through the pictures once more quickly realizing Zadok was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Zadok Abijah?"

Carter gave an innocent shrug as he wrote the name down. "Not sure, but I'll definitely look into it." He put the pen down then glanced over at Sydney. "We're going to keep you here for two more days so the docs can look you over. After that, you'll go to a small ranch southeast of here where you'll stay with the other men that had been found."

Sydney gave Gage's hand a reassuring squeeze then leaned into him once again. "How long will he stay at this ranch?"

"Not really sure. We need to get everybody's testimonies, pictures of any scars or injuries they might have gotten while being in captivity and then there is the fact that whoever took the men maybe after them…."

Gage quickly shook his head. "No, I don't think they'll be after us, at least not for awhile." He held his right hand up to show the tattoo. "This has something to do with it." He took a deep breath as his thoughts once again turned to his close friend. "Walker still hasn't been found, has he?"

"No, he has not." Carter took a look at Trivette as he started to nibble on his bottom lip. "Gage, six men are still missing and that is including Walker."

"I don't understand." Gage's mind began to go through all the scenarios and only one stuck out to him. "Z and Walker are amazing fighters. That might have something to do with it." He took a deep breath then shook his head. "Can we continue tomorrow morning? I'm getting tired."

Carter nodded. "Sure. Rest up and if you need anything just let me know."

**Somewhere on the Road**

The deep roar of the diesel engine caused Bryant Walls to nod off every now and then while Terry kept driving down the deserted highway. Hopefully they will reach the new location soon, but after checking his wristwatch he saw they still had another two hours to go. He took a deep breath and was about to turn his mp3 player on when flashing lights in the rearview mirror caused his heart to skip a beat.

Terry let out a few curses and quickly pulled the truck over. "Remember the drill."

Bryant patiently waited while the highway patrolman approached the driver's side window. In his mind he went through his story, hoping it will sound believable to the officer.

The lawman's breath came out in a thick fog as he shone his flashlight into the cab. "Hello sir. How's it going tonight?"

Terry nodded. "Doing good." He took out his license and then handed the officer a fake rental agreement. "What's the matter, officer?"

"Taillight went out about five minutes ago. Thought you probably didn't notice, so I pulled you over to let you know." He handed the rental agreement back to Terry. "Where are you two headed?"

"Montana." Terry waved a thumb at Bryant. "Buddy here just bought a ranch."

The officer pointed his light directly on Bryant's face. "What part of Montana?"

"Southern region, closer to the South Dakota border." Bryant's natural southern accent sounded much thicker than usual. "Use to live in Oklahoma, but the ex changed all that." He shook his head. "Been a long drive."

"Well, the next town you can reach to fix that taillight is several miles from here. I'll let you off with a warning for tonight, but by morning if you haven't gotten it fixed, you will get a ticket." The officer handed Terry a piece of paper then waved at them. "Good luck with the ranch and enjoy the new freedom."

After the officer sped away, Bryant let out a laugh and allowed his shoulders to slump forward. "Man, almost got busted because of a taillight."

Terry shook his head. "Let's make sure we get that fixed the next town we come across." He took a sip of his water then put the truck into drive. "Unfortunately we have little more than two more hours to go before we reach the new compound."

"You think it will be any different than the last one?"

"Oh, yeah. Here, most of the fighters have free roam and the men that are already there are convicted criminals that were found on the streets. It'll be a different environment and from what I've been told, we have to wear a bulletproof vest at all times when around the fighters." He shook his head. "Honestly, I think it's stupid to put a lawman with them."

Bryant gave Terry a shrug. "Well, that just means more entertainment once 0535 begins to fight." He leaned back into the seat and got himself comfortable. "If you need me, wake me up. I'm going to take a short nap."

**Two Hours Later**

A sudden jarring motion snapped Walker's mind awake and on instinct he began to kick out with his feet. Several hands took hold of his legs and held onto them while other hands grabbed his arms. Walker's body was lifted into the air, carried for several feet then violently dropped back to the ground. Cool air blew against his bare arms causing him to shiver and curl into a ball to get warmth back into his body.

"I thought he would be bigger." Said a deep, harsh voice above Walker. "He looks thin."

"Well, he has problems with his throat and is currently being treated for that injury." Said Terry somewhere to Walker's right. "Unfortunately, because of it he can no longer talk and eating is a slight problem."

"Then why do I want him?" Said the gruff voice which was now closer to Walker's head. "0535, speak to me right now?" When Walker didn't respond he felt somebody nudge him in the side with a boot. "Stand up, 0535. I need to check you out."

Walker did as he was told, his legs still wobbly from the tranquilizer. The blindfold around his eyes was taken off and before him he could make out five men all wearing black ski masks. One in particular was a little person and judging by how the other four treated him, he was the leader.

"Hubert, check him out for me." Said the little person. "Tell me if anything is wrong."

Hubert, a large man with broad shoulders stepped up to Walker and studied the tattoo. "Open your mouth." His voice was the gruff one Walker heard moments earlier. "I said, open your freaking mouth!" Walker eventually did and Hubert checked him out like he would a horse. "Looks good, but something is wrong with his left eye."

Terry shook his head. "He still sees out of it. Right, 0535?"

Walker gave the man a quick nod then turned his attention back to Hubert wishing he could do something, anything to fight back. Instead Walker allowed the man to pry his left eye open to get a better look at it. Thankfully he was able to see shadows and movement which helped him when fighting.

"Okay, take off all your clothes, 0535. You will wear what I tell you to wear."

Once Walker was standing in only his boxers he was once again looked over by Hubert. He felt so humiliated and though very cold he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. His teeth began to chatter causing Hubert and the other men to laugh.

"You will wear sweats and a t-shirt for now." The leader stepped up to Walker and gave Hubert a nod. "Put him in Lodge Two. Let him keep his gear and let him crash in the den. When he wakes up, he'll have a rude wake up call."

Another man gave Walker a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt, telling him only in a nod to put them on. After he was dressed, the man gave Walker his gear bag and a pair of slip on shoes. Walker was ordered to put on the latter which he did without any argument. He was then shoved forward and he started to walk, knowing if he fought back the men could hurt his family. Just thinking about Alex and Angela made his heart flutter. Hopefully he'll see them again soon.

**Early the Next Morning**

When Sydney awoke from a restless sleep she rubbed her face into the pillow then looked over at her husband. Gage rested on his right side so she couldn't see if he was still sleeping or not. She slowly pulled the blankets away from her body to give her arms a quick rub. It was rather chili in the hospital room, but Gage didn't seem to mind.

Gage stirred then rolled over onto his back. "Hey Sydney." He stretched before he sat up to look at her. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept all right." Sydney went up to the bed and sat down next to her husband. "Alex called last night, she's going to fly up here before you go to Kansas." She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, wishing he wasn't so skinny. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Gage stretched then pulled himself into a sitting position. "Wonder what I will get for breakfast?" He gave Sydney a boyish smile. "I want a doughnut." The door opened and in walked Trivette with Carter right behind him. "Hey you two. Have breakfast yet?"

Trivette shook his head. "Nope, probably grab something in a bit." He flipped on the main room light and Gage quickly jumped to his feet. "Gage, you okay? What happened?"

Gage's cheeks flushed a bright pink and Sydney could see him flexing his jaw in anger.

Why was he so angry? What did Trivette do? Was it Carter? She quickly went up to Gage, but when she tried to wrap her arms around him he shied away. Sydney's heart nearly ripped in two, but she held her emotions in check for Gage's sake.

He took a deep breath then fell back onto the bed. "While in captivity every time the lights turned on in the morning it was a sign to stand at attention." He nervously started to play with the sheets while Sydney rubbed her hand around his back. "I thought life would just be normal once I was out of there…." His voice faded off as he laid back down on his side. "Don't leave me, Syd."

Sydney snuggled into Gage's back and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You know I will never leave you, Gage." She gave his shaved scalp a kiss before closing her eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be all right for us."

**Montana**

Sunlight hit Walker's face and for a brief moment he thought he was back home at the ranch. He rolled over to hug Alex, but his arm only hit scratchy fabric. Panicked he quickly got up, nearly colliding into a warn out coffee table as he did so. He frantically looked around to see he was in a small room with two beat up folding chairs sitting in the middle. Where the hell was he?

"I see you have finally woken up." A man came out of the shadows, cradled in his arms was a semi-automatic pistol. "0535, the rest of the men should be getting up." He took a deep breath and leaned against a small table. "I'm your guard, you will call me 'Hound'. " He shifted the pistol till it was pointing directly at Walker. "Breakfast is served at seven every morning, lunch at one and dinner at seven. You will fight at least once a week, maybe more if you prove yourself. Any questions?" Walker had plenty, but kept his mouth shut. "Good, you should do all right then. Go ahead and go to your room, it's number three."

Walker went, grabbed his bag then gradually made his way past the guard and to a short hallway. Here he could see four doors and went to the last one on the right. As he opened the door he was rather surprised to smell a deep pine scent. One glance around the room he saw two sets of bunks and four, three drawer plastic units.

A man lifted his head off a pillow then stretched his arms out above his head. "So, you're the new guy? What's your name?" Walker quickly shook his head and pointed to his throat. "No shit! So your retarded, huh?" He got up and went to Walker with a sinister smile on his face. "You speak with your hands?" He said this in a mocking tone while flapping his hands around in the air.

Instead of answering the man, Walker went to the available bottom bunk and threw his bag onto the mattress. He knew if he kept quiet it could cause him problems, but talking could damage his throat more. The man shook his head as he pulled on a hooded sweatshirt then nudged his bunkmate awake.

"Hey, William we got a new roommate." William squinted his eyes at Walker then rolled over to continue sleeping. "What's with the tattoo?" He began to laugh as he went up to Walker. "Oh that's right, you can't talk."

"Hunter, leave the man alone." The man above Walker's bed said into his pillow. "It's too freaking early to start arguing."

Walker slumped down onto the thin mattress and surveyed his new living quarters. So far it seemed that he had more freedom, but at what cost? What will he have to do to keep this privilege? He took a deep breath then opened his bag to see his old blue sweats have been replaced with a dark gray pair. Thankfully the picture of Angela sat neatly between them and he quickly took it out to put in the springs above him.

The springs moved above him as legs swung into view. "Your bin is obviously the empty one. You can put your gear in there along with your clothes and other belongings." The man jumped down then turned to face Walker. "Name is Conner." Conner knelt besides Walker's bunk, took a look behind him then smiled. "Can you sign?"

"Yeah, a bit rough though." Signed Walker relieved to have somebody that can understand sign language. "Thank you."

Conner gave him a shrug. "We'll have to get you some notebooks, but for right now I can try to interpret for you." He pointed to Walker's arm. "Why the tattoo?" Walker searched his brain for the sign, but couldn't come up with one so he mimicked somebody branding him. "Really? Glad they don't do that here. What's your name?"

Walker hesitated, not sure yet if he could really trust these men. After a moment's thought he gave Conner a smile. "Name is Nathaniel."

"Nice to meet you, Nathaniel." He shook his head then stood back to his full height, only a bit taller than Walker. "Welcome to the Ranch. Rules are simple and you mostly get some free rein. Screw up royally then you end up like Hunter here." Hunter rolled to his side to show Walker several scars which crisscrossed his back. "Twenty lashes for talking back to a guard and was forced to spend several days in the hole." Conner laughed. "Guess you don't have to worry about that now, do you?"

William slowly sat up and rubbed his face. "Let's just hope he proves himself in the ring. Last guy was a joke and it hurt us." He had a thick southern accent, similar to one found in Mississippi. "So, what did you do? Drugs, theft, or something more serious?" Walker gave the men a quizzical look. "Are you not a criminal?"

Hunter let out a loud snort as he stepped up to Walker. "You're a pig!" He began to laugh as he rested his hands on his hips. "Boys, we have ourselves a lawman."

Conner rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Most of us here have been given a second chance by Mr. Thompson. I myself have a warrant out for manslaughter and drug trafficking. William killed his sister's boyfriend then fell off the grid. And Hunter, he has killed multiple times from getting into bar fights. And you?"

Walker gave him a shrug, then signed. "I have done nothing."

This caused Hunter to laugh even harder. "This should prove interesting."

**Walker Ranch**

The living room was quiet as Angela walked in from a rather restless sleep. Her mother had left early this morning on what she had called an "important" meeting. However, she never came back and Angela had a feeling, with Aunt Sydney disappearing as well that Uncle Gage had been found. Unfortunately Angela wasn't allowed to watch the news which really frustrated her. She wanted to know what was going on and if that involved going against her mother's word than so be it.

She took her bowl of cereal then crept into the living room where she turned on the television. After making sure the volume was on low she surfed the channels till she finally found a news blurb on the missing men.

"….six men have yet to be found and most fear they've been killed." Said a female reporter as images of six men, including Angela's father appeared on the screen. Angela's hand went and fell on top of her dad's image. "Captain Newport has more."

The screen flashed to a man in a dark blue uniform who sat in an office of some type. "Thank you, Mary. From what we have gathered the men were indeed part of a massive fight ring which unfortunately spans several cities…."

Angela flipped it to another channel, this one had her father's name emblazoned in the corner. She very carefully turned the volume up to hear what the reporters had to say about him.

"Cordell Walker is sixty-eight years old!" A male reporter exclaimed. "Why does everybody think he is still alive!" He cleared his throat then shook his head. "If in fact he is still out there, how much longer will he last? Why keep him and not Ranger Francis Gage?"

Another reporter, one sitting next to him shook her head. "The more important question is this: How did these men disappear for nearly three months!" She tapped the desk as a graph appeared next to her head. "And now there are six that have yet to come home. Where did those six go and will they ever be found?"

The male reporter took a deep breath while a map came up on the screen. "Unfortunately where the twenty-four men have been found is mostly inhabited. If the six men are out there it can take months, maybe even years to find them. Let's just pray that somebody slips up…."

"Angela! Turn that television off!" Aunt Erica came rushing into the room and quickly picked up the remote. "You don't need to hear this…."

Angela wiped the tears away from her eyes then shakily got to her feet. "My dad is never coming home, is he?"

"He will, sweetie." Erica went and gave Angela a big hug. "Don't you worry, Jimmy is doing everything to get him back home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Days Later**

The hospital was silent as Alex helped Sydney pack up what little belongings Gage had with him. It had been very stressful the last few days especially since the police haven't gotten any closer in finding Walker or the other five men missing. And now, instead of going home to Texas, Gage will be leaving for a ranch in Kansas.

She handed Sydney a few folded up t-shirts then glanced up at Gage. Her friend sat on a chair staring out the window at the snow covered parking lot. For the last few days he's been distant, not really talking to either her or even Sydney. Wonder what was going through his mind right now?

Carter and Trivette came into the room with another agent behind them. Gage turned his head, took one look at the agents then rolled his eyes. This was so unlike him that it took Alex a second to hand Sydney Gage's coat. Trivette took a deep breath then dropped himself into a chair while Carter went towards Gage.

"Plane leaves in an hour." He rested his hands on his hips then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your wife won't be able to come along. She'll be able to stay…."

Sydney shook her head. "I gotta get back to Texas to see how Meaghan and Josh is doing." She quickly swiped her hand across her face to hide the tears. "Will Gage be all right?"

"He should be. Agent Bentley will be with him all the way." Carter let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "It shouldn't be too long…."

"I'm still here you know." Gage took his coat from Sydney then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Shorty. I'll be fine and I'll call you everyday." He glanced up at Agent Bentley. "I can do that, right?"

"Sure you can. We're giving each man twenty minutes during the day to talk to family." The agent smiled then picked up Gage's backpack. "Are you ready, sir?"

Gage took a deep breath before nodding his head. "Yeah, let's go." He gave Sydney one last hug before turning his attention back to Alex. "I'm real sorry, Alex."

Alex shook her head in confusion. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Gage." She went to give her friend a hug, however he shied away.

"No, it isn't fair. Walker should be here right now." He glanced at the both of them, picked up his bag then nodded at Carter. "No matter what it takes, find Walker."

**Montana**

After breakfast Walker made his way back to the small cabin still unsure as to what the rules were. So far it seemed he had a lot of free roam, just as long as he remained in the proper designated spots. Unfortunately, he had to walk in the freezing cold air with no coat on. Thankfully he was allowed a thick, hooded pullover to wear and it kept some of the chills at bay.

He quickly made his way back into the cabin thankful it had heat and frantically rubbed his arms to get warmth back into them. In the den he spotted three men from the other rooms playing a card game. He was about to ignore them and head to his room when he spotted a man sitting alone with his back against a wall.

The man looked up and his eyes got really big. "You!"

Walker knew the man all too well, he was the one that destroyed most of the sight out of his left eye. He quickly took a look around then motioned for the man to follow him. When Walker reached his room he saw it was empty. Good, that means they were doing chores and should be gone for awhile.

He quickly snatched up the notepad from his bed then wrote, "When did you arrive?"

"This morning." The man's eyes showed his confusion. "Not sure what is going on." He took a deep breath then pointed at Walker's left eye. "I am deeply sorry for the damage I have caused to your eye."

"It's okay, I can still see out of it." Walker shook his head. "Are you tattooed?"

"That I am." The man pulled his sleeve up to show Walker the numbers 0220 tattooed on his inner-forearm. "Did you get branded as well?"

Walker pulled his right ear back to show the man his still healing burn. "Yeah, I did."

The man shook his head. "We are just cattle to them." He stuck his hand out for a shake. "Name is Zadok Abijah, but most just call me Z. I am originally from Israel, but came here to the States a few years ago."

"And my name is Walker, but I go by Nathaniel here."

Z tapped the notebook with his finger. "What happened to your voice?"

"Lost it during a fight."

Just thinking about Gage caused Walker's spirit to suddenly sink and he fell onto his bunk. Where was his friend right now? Did he go home with the rest of the men or was he here? If Gage was indeed here, will he have to fight him again? If only Walker knew for certain about his friend, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling so depressed right now.

Z slumped down on the floor in front of Walker then ran his hands along his shaved scalp. "Any idea how long we may be here for?"

Walker nibbled on the pencil before writing down his response. "Most men have been here long enough to retire. They actually like it here."

The door to the room opened and in walked Hunter with a huge small on his face. "So you finally made yourself a friend!" He snatched Walker's notebook, but before he had a chance to read anything Z got it back. "You're keeping secrets now!"

William came in with a smirk on his face. "Looky there, he has a tattoo as well." He went and shoved Walker in the shoulders. "I don't like you, pig." He pointed a finger in Walker's face. "Better not bring him in here again."

Walker quickly stood to his full height which unfortunately only came to William's shoulders. He didn't know why he was angry and in a way it scared him. Usually he would be able to calm himself down, but he was ready to beat William's face in. Walker's fists tightened by his side and he knew if William was to confront him one more time he may not be able to control himself.

Hound came into the room, his pistol as usual cradled in his arms. "Break it up you two." He went up to the two men and stood between them. "Will, you really think you'll feel comfortable beating up a senior citizen?" He then turned his attention to Walker. "0535, you think you can take him?"

William pounded his fists together as he rotated his neck around. "I will feel no pity, sir on giving this man the beating of his life!"

"Very well. 0535, you will be set for a fight in two days. Better rest up and eat well."

**Walker Ranch**

Life seemed to have stopped for Angela, she really didn't know what to do now that it was confirmed her father won't be coming home. She sat on her bed hugging the teddy bear she has had since birth, a gift from her father. Her body slowly rocked as her mind went through all the possibilities. If Uncle Gage was indeed coming home, then that could only mean one thing: Her father was dead. Just thinking about him dying made her whimper and cry out for him.

A light knock came at the closed door and she swiftly wiped her eyes on her teddy bear before answering. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Tavon with a plate of food in his hands. "Mom told me you might be hungry."

"Thanks, Tavon." Angela waved the boy forward. "How are you doing?"

Tavon shrugged. "Dad is gone again, but I heard Uncle Gage is okay." A frown crossed his face as he placed the plate on the nightstand. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Angela's tears threatened to resurface, but she held them in check with a deep sigh. "Don't worry, my dad will be fine." She said, lying to Tavon and herself. "He'll be home in no time."

"I hope so. My dad hasn't been the same since Uncle Walker disappeared." He bit his lower lip, looked over his shoulder then leaned in closer to Angela. "Jaxon hasn't been the same either. He's been hacking more, and I'm worried about him." He took a deep breath then shook his head. "He spends more time on the computer now than with me."

"Your brother is going through a rough time right now." Angela shook her head as she picked up the plate of food. "Have you told your mom yet on what Jaxon is doing?"

Tavon quickly shook his head. "He'll get into serious trouble if I did."

Angela took a deep breath then put the sandwich down. "It's illegal to hack, Tavon. He needs to stop before he becomes somebody that your daddy needs to chase down." Her motherly instincts began to take over helping her out in dealing with her father's disappearance. If she kept her mind occupied on other things, then maybe it might help her to move on. "Where is he now?"

"Across the hall." Tavon pouted. "You're going in there, aren't you?"

"I have to." Angela grabbed the sandwich so she can take it with her. "I'm just going to talk to him."

It only took a few seconds to get across the hall and to the small office where the boys currently slept. Here she spotted Jaxon at the computer typing away, grumbling as he did so. He was so preoccupied that Angela was able to sit down on the camp cot and eat her sandwich. When she was finished she gently nudged Jaxon's shoulder making him jump to his feet.

"Angie!" He quickly turned the computer screen off then shook his head. "When did you come in?"

"A little while ago." Angela reached down and turned off the main power to the computer tower. "No more computer, Jaxon. You need to stop this…."

The boy's eyes began to mist up as he tightened his fists against his sides. "And what about Uncle Walker? Who will find him?"

"Jaxon, you are only ten years old! Let your dad and the FBI do their job…."

"I want my dad home!" He stomped his foot against the ground while jutting out his bottom lip. "He made a promise to me and he's not keeping it!"

Angela knew about this all too well, after all her father had also made her several promises that he eventually had to break because of his job. Unfortunately it came with being a lawman's child and right now Jaxon was just too young to understand.

She took a deep breath then shook her head. "Your dad is a lawman, he will be called out to help catch criminals and find those good guys who go missing, like my father. Give him time and he will come home."

"I don't want to give him time, I want him here now!" Jaxon swiped the desk with his hand, knocking off several papers and a few pens. "Just leave me alone!"

Jaxon ran out of the room and down the stairs, to where she could only guess. Angela took a deep, shaky breath then started to clean up the mess. As she put the items back on the dresser, her attention went to a picture perched high on a shelve. She tiptoed to get it down and when she did, she saw it was of her father and mother. A drop of water hit the glass as the tears fell once more from Angela's eyes.

"Oh dad, please come home to us." She hugged the picture to her heart wishing instead it was her father's warm embrace. "We need you dad, everybody here does."

**Kansas**

The drive down the long, dirt road reminded Gage of the farmland of Texas and his heart ached to be home. He took a look out the window and saw a large ranch house with several smaller buildings scattered around the property. In front of the main house he could see several police officers pacing the lawn and mingled in with them were men in large, winter coats. Gage's heart began to beat faster as the car stopped and an officer made his way to the driver's side.

"Hey there, Agent Bentley." The man checked the clipboard he was holding then went to the passenger side. "Hello, Mr. Gage. My name is Sergeant Jeffrey Maplewood and I'm going to show you to your bunkhouse. If you can follow me please, it's this way."

Gage slowly got out of the car, surprised to feel that the Kansas air wasn't as chili as he had thought. He followed the man down a warn path till they reached a small little cabin with a wooden rocking chair in front. The door opened and out ran Aiden with a huge smile on his face.

"Gage! Oh man am I ever glad to see you!" He gave Gage a hug as four other men came out of the small cabin. "We've been worried sick about you." His smile quickly faded. "Where's Z?"

"He's still missing." Gage allowed the other men to give him a hug before he made his way into the cabin. "Have you all been able to see your family?"

Nathan nodded as he showed Gage a set of bunk beds. "Yeah, before they took us here." He patted the top mattress then shook his head. "Can't believe they won't let us go home yet."

Truman crossed his arms, a look of frustration evident on his face. "They think we have Stockholm Syndrome or something crazy like that." He shook his head. "I just want to be free, you know what I'm saying?" He waved his hands out and started to pace. "We're back to being locked up."

"Yeah, but with ice cream and movies." Eric said with sarcasm. "Really? They think we would be happy with just some minor treats?"

Aiden shrugged. "The ice cream was good." This got him a smack on the head from Nathan. "What!"

Nathan shook his head. "Right now we have to keep our mind focused on what is going on here." He took a deep breath, rested his hands on his hips then began to pace as well. "Gage, did they put you in a hospital?"

"Yeah, for two days to make sure I was healthy. Why?"

The door to the cabin opened and in walked Agent Bentley. "Gage, we need to see you at the main house. Come with me."

Gage obediently followed unsure as to what was going on, but knowing whatever it was had to be done. Bentley led him through a side door in the large ranch house and here Gage could see how extravagate the place really was. The kitchen, which he was currently in was big enough to feed all the men at the ranch and the dining area could sit at least twenty. To his right he could see a massive open room with several couches, chairs and a fireplace which told Gage that this place wasn't a home.

"What is this place anyway?" He asked as he was led down a wide hallway. "Why here?"

Agent Bentley waved to a room on Gage's left. "This is an old resort that is now used primarily for the government. And the why, it's easy to guard." He closed the door then straightened his suit coat. "So, Gage how are you?"

Gage looked around to see he was in a room with only a table, chair and a video camera on a tripod. "What is this?"

"We need to interview you, see what you know…."

"I know nothing! Can't you guys get it through your heads that whoever took us was actually intelligent!" He rubbed his shaved scalp as he started to pace. "What you all should be doing is trying to figure out where Walker and Z went to!"

"We're trying…."

"Bull! Get me out of here…." Gage's voice caught in his throat as two agents, all in black combat clothing burst through the door. "You can't do this! I have rights!"

One of the men held his hand up as he slowly inched his way towards Gage. "Mr. Gage, please quiet down we don't want to do anything to harm you."

"I like to see you try! Wouldn't that look great on the front page, huh? FBI attacks Texas Ranger that was held hostage…." Another man came into the room, this one wearing a suit. "Great, another agent."

The man shook his head. "No, I'm a psychologist from KU. I've been flown in to evaluate your mental health." He waved at the agents. "Please, that doesn't help." He then ushered the agents outside the room then locked the door. "Sorry about that, they are a bit testy right now. Not really sure who to trust." He gave Gage a genuine smile as he turned on the video camera. "I'm going to ask only simple questions. Respond to them natural and truthfully. Now, lets began, shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note - When Walker talks from now on it will either be by a notebook or sign._

**Later That Night**

The ranch was actually located not on open land but cleverly hidden among trees and if it wasn't for his current situation Walker would actually find it beautiful. What was strange, the small cabin actually had a few rocking chairs just outside the back door as though this was some resort. However, one look around ruined that image right away.

All around him Walker could see video cameras cleverly hidden in the foliage of trees and in the middle of bushes. And if he stared long enough into the woods he could make out a fence which most likely was electrified. That meant escaping this hell won't be easy and could actually cost him his life or his family's. Just thinking about them made his heart yearn to hear their voices again, to give him comfort in this trying situation.

"Man, Nathaniel you'll catch yourself a cold out here." Conner sat down in the other rocker and handed Walker a steaming mug. "There's some hot tea for ya." Walker took the mug actually surprised he was allowed this little bit of luxury. "Yeah, most of us in Lodge Two have been here for awhile. We managed to get a kitchenette a few years ago and are allowed to keep simple food and snacks."

Walker breathed in the green tea then slowly sipped at the welcoming taste. He closed his eyes envisioning himself on the porch of his ranch, the golden field of grass swaying before him. He could almost smell the familiar winter scent of firewood and frost, but when he opened his eyes that vision quickly disappeared.

"Personally I think allowing us these small luxuries actually plays with our minds more." Conner took a sip of his own mug then shook his head. "You know, at one time I wasn't all bad. Would you believe it, I use to be a very outstanding citizen."

Walker put the mug down on the ground so he can attempt to sign with his hands. "What happened?"

"Well, my wife was born deaf, thus the reason why I know sign." He took a deep breath then shook his head. "Let's just say I killed the man that raped her and everything spiraled downhill from there."

"I'm real sorry." Walker actually felt pity for the man next to him and knew the information just shared was very personal. "And the drugs?" He winced knowing he might have goofed up on the last word.

Conner rocked his chair back then looked over at Walker. "Not sure why I like you, but this is what I'll do. I'll teach you sign and I'm not talking about all that textbook crap, real world sign." He smiled. "With all the time we have, you should be fluent in just a few months."

Walker gave the man a nod. "Thank you."

The back door opened and out walked Hound without his pistol. "Come on you two, it's now eight o'clock. Time to stay inside."

Being use to obeying right away, Walker grabbed his mug and quickly went inside not knowing what Hound would do if he was to disobey. He heard a chuckle from behind and when he turned he saw Conner shaking his head and sitting down at the small breakfast table.

"Sit down, Nathaniel." Walker did just that unsure what the man was about to tell him. "Man, what did they do to you at the other joint? Around here, you get a twenty second count any time a guard tells you do something. It's all part of the free roam experience." He sipped at his tea then nodded his head. "All right, since I like you, I'll help you out. If I don't, you may not survive for very long."

Walker nodded. "Thanks again."

Conner took a deep breath before turning his chair to face Walker. "Okay, show me what sign you _do _know and we will go from there."

**Walker Ranch**

The flight back home was emotionally draining for Alex and all she wanted to do when she got home was to relax on the back porch. Walker still wasn't back and Gage had changed, leaving Sydney more of an emotional wreck than Alex. Will either of them make it through this trying time? Alex knew, no matter how tough it may get she had to remain strong for her daughter and friend.

Once inside the ranch she placed her small carry on near the stairs then headed into the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet, especially with having five kids currently living in it. She was about to check it out when she heard the clatter of nails on the floorboards.

"Hey Murphy." Alex turned around and scratched the Husky mix between the ears. "You poor thing, sorry we've been ignoring you." She reached into a jar on the counter and pulled out a treat for him. "It looks like somebody has been taking care of you though."

"That would be me, mom." Angela came into the kitchen, her attitude much more subdued than normal. "It helps keep my mind from thinking about dad." She gave Alex a hug then went to the refrigerator. "How is Uncle Gage? Is he all right?"

Alex held back the tears to smile at Angela. "Yeah, he's staying at a ranch right now in Kansas." She bit her lower lip as Sydney came into the kitchen, her face drawn into sadness. "Where are the kids?"

"Jaxon and Tavon are having a talk with Erica in the office upstairs, Meaghan is taking a shower and Josh fell asleep in the living room." Angela took a deep breath then glanced at Sydney. "Mom, what is really going on? I can tell you're lying to me."

"Gage isn't himself." Sydney blurted out causing both Walker woman to turn and look in her direction. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Alex." She held up her cell phone then put it down on the table. "While on our way here I got a call from Jimmy. Gage saw a psychologist today and the initial report is saying that he definitely has some form of depression, but thankfully he isn't showing any signs of post-traumatic stress disorder."

"What are they doing for his depression?"

Sydney shrugged. "Monitor him for a few days but they want to start him on Celexa." She began to play with her phone, her eyes not really focusing on anything before her. "Jimmy also told me he suffers from some form of anger disorder, but we both agree it could just be frustration."

Angela sat down next to Sydney with a heavy sigh. "When is he coming home?"

"Hopefully in five days…."

"Mommy!" Joshua sprinted into the room and jumped into Sydney's lap. "I've missed you!"

Sydney gave her son a huge smile. "What have you been up to, Joshua?"

"I've been making pictures for daddy!" He jumped down, went to a plastic drawing table and picked up several pieces of paper. "It's of Raptor and Freckles! You think he'll like them!"

"I know he will." She glanced back as Meaghan came into the room. "Sweetie, come here. I have some good news to tell you two."

Alex took this as the cue for her and Angela to leave the kitchen. "Let's go grab an ice coffee."

**Kansas**

The night brought on many memories for Gage that he wished to tune out. For some reason he found it to be his loneliest time and he could feel his depression kick in. He hated feeling this way, unfortunately he knew it may never go away till he found out what happened to Walker. And now, he was suppose to start medication to help him feel better. That thought did not settle right with him, it seemed to be a way of controlling him.

He stared at the blister pack in his hand then back up at the psychologist. "I thought you were going to monitor me first, to see if I really have depression."

"This is actually Ambien CR, to help you sleep. It's not addictive, well it can be after prolong use, but I don't expect you to be on it for very long."

"Why sleep drugs?"

"Most of the men here have nightmares. This will help you get a good night's rest…."

Gage threw the blister pack on the ground and was about to stomp on it when an agent cleared his throat. "What! Why do you guys want to medicate me for?" He stepped on the pills, instantly crushing them. "I'm not a lab rat."

He quickly left and headed back to the cabin wishing he was back in Texas with his family. Instead, he was stuck at a ranch in Kansas with a pill happy psychologist and agents with an itchy trigger finger. Why can't he ever get time alone?

He just made it to the door when it opened to reveal Aiden. "Hey Gage, you okay?" Gage blew past him and went into the small sitting room. "I take that as a no."

Nathaniel quickly ran up to Gage obviously worried about him. "Hey, you okay?"

Gage stared the man straight in the eyes then shook his head. "I need time alone. Can I get that?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." Nathaniel held his hand up to stop Aiden from coming into the room. "Take all the time you need. We'll be here if you need us."

Thanks to Nathaniel Gage finally had some alone time and he curled into a worn rocker as the tears threatened to surface. For the last two days he had ignored his wife and friend which he knew must have torn at their already emotionally drained hearts. Unfortunately Gage's mind was primarily on Walker and what had happened during their fight. He had nearly killed his dear friend which ate at his heart daily. When Alex tried to hug him in the hospital he couldn't let it happen. It might be his fault that her husband had never come home.

A soft knock sounded on the door frame as Eric came in with a mug in his hand. "An Agent Carter brought us some hot cocoa." He put the mug down on the side table next to the rocker. "You okay?"

Gage gave the man a nod then picked up the cocoa. "It's been awhile since I've had anything hot to drink." He took a careful sip and smiled. "Man, as good as I remember it."

Eric leaned against the window sill with a smile on his face. "And to think I actually hated you at one time." He let out a light chuckle while pushing himself off the window. "Well, I'll let you have your space. You should take the Ambien. It's helped me to sleep and it feels good to wake up in the morning refreshed and clear headed."

"Thanks." Gage watched the man leave then took a deep breath. "Syd, wish you were here right now." He brought his knees tighter to his chest as his mind began to race. "Wish I was home with you."

**Fort Worth**

The small coffee shop had only one person inside it when Angela and her mother made their way to the counter. Angela made her way to the register where her eyes fell upon today's newspaper. There, on the front page was a large picture of her father with the caption: "Retired Texas Ranger Among the Missing Six." Her hand traced the picture of her father as a smile slowly crept across her face.

Alex patted her shoulder as she ordered the drinks. "He looks so young in that picture." She gave the cashier fifty cents and picked up the paper. "This picture was taken during his last year as a Texas Ranger. He didn't want to retire, but he saw how much time he had missed with you, Angela and was worried he wouldn't see his little girl grow up."

Angela took a deep breath knowing how much she really meant to her father. "How was he like before I came along?"

"Completely different from what he is now." Her mother handed Angela her fruit smoothie and went to a small table near the back of the coffee house. "He was mostly worried about his job and you think he's stubborn now, you should have seen him when we first met." A smile spread across her mother's face. "Him and I had a tendency to butt heads on numerous cases, especially the big ones."

Angela sat down with a laugh. "And who always won?"

This got Alex to laugh as well. "Depends on who you talk to." She took a sip of her tea and started to play with the straw. "Your father, he was a good Texas Ranger possibly one of the best that had ever lived." Her face turned serious. "Angela, he put all that behind him after you turned nine." She took a deep breath then reached out to take hold of Angela's hand. "He loves you dearly."

"You know mom, I always hated how he smelled after doing farm chores, but I find myself missing it." Angela wiped some moisture off her cup then bit her lower lip. "Do you think he'll come home?"

"Hopefully." Alex gave Angela a reassuring smile. "Just keep strong and never give up on him."

Angela nodded. "I know mom. In fact I plan on working harder at school and start training in Taekwondo." She slowly leaned back into the chair to look her mother right in the eyes. "I want to make him proud of me…."

Alex quickly swiped a tear away from her eye. "Angie, he's already proud of you."

"I know, but I need to start growing up…."

"Don't…." Her mother quickly raised her hand in an apology. "You're almost fifteen, just have fun and be a teenager. Your father wouldn't want you growing up so quickly…." Her voice faded off as her eyes dropped to the table. "He had to."

Angela suddenly remembered her father's past and quickly looked down. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't be sorry, just remember have fun while you can."

"I will try." Angela took a look at the paper then back up at her mom. "Just wish he was here." She turned to the door as a man with a microphone and a cameraman came into the shop. "Great."

Her mother quickly got up, her attention on the cashier. "Do you have a back door?"

The cashier nodded. "Sure, right this way."

Ever since her father's disappearance Angela and her mother had been hounded by reporters making it difficult to live normal lives. The perfect night with her mother now ruined because of some news station's inconsideration. Will it ever end? Will they ever get peace?

**Montana - The Next Morning**

After breakfast Walker went to the bulletin board posted in the mess hall to find his name on the massive chore list. He found his lodge number then ran his finger down the list till he finally found 0535. It said he was to work on dusting his entire cabin, sweep and mop the floors. Seemed simple enough, but now where to start?

Conner came up behind him and clapped Walker's shoulder. "You go to Hound for the needed items." He explained. "You start off slow for the first few weeks you are here then they crank it up a notch." He then stabbed his name on the sheet. "I have to clean the bathroom, the communal shower and check/fix the doors on all the cabins."

Walker took out the small notebook he made a habit of carrying and wrote down: "What's it really like living here?"

Conner nodded. "Simple enough. Do the chores, get rewarded. Fight a good fight, get rewarded. Keep your mouth shut, get rewarded." He let out a bark of a laugh. "See the pattern, Nate?" He then shrugged. "I've lived here for five years and so far it's the best thing that has happened to me."

"Five years?" Signed Walker. "How if it's illegal?"

"Mr. Thompson has cleverly disguised this as a religious organization, a clan I guess you can say. Nobody can step foot on this land without the proper papers." He squeezed Walker's shoulder. "As long as the felons are under control then nobody on the outside would ever know what is going on here."

For some reason this got Walker's heart to sink, possibly knowing he may never be found here. He put the notepad back into his hoody pocket then made his way out of the mess hall. So, this was his life now. Will he be able to handle having a structured living? All of his life he had lived the way he wanted to and now that was taken away from him, possibly the cruelest torture of all.

Hound stopped him on the path and handed Walker a large backpack. "Everything you need will be in there. Dust first, makes the sweeping and mopping much easier. When you're finished, I will check your work. If I'm not satisfied, you will clean till I am." Walker opened the bag to see several cleaning supplies and his brain began to process on how he can use them to his advantage. "Don't think about it." Said Hound, reading Walker's thoughts. "Most men try and have failed. Just clean and your life will be much simpler. Don't forget, lunch is at one."

Walker swung the bag on his right shoulder then made the trek back to his cabin. As he walked he always swiveled his head knowing here he will always have to be on the alert. Unfortunately with the freedom also came the risk of being killed by one of the fellow fighters, especially if word got out that he was a lawman.

"Hey, Nathaniel!" Z's voice shouted from behind. A dark shadow appeared on Walker's left side and he moved his head so he can see out of his good eye. "What is in the bag?"

Walker took the notepad out and wrote down: "Cleaning supplies. Got chores to do now."

Z shook his head. "Amazing. So different from where we were last time." His hand ran across his shaved scalp. "Do you think they will allow me to grow out my hair?"

"Probably not. Most men have their heads shaved here."

Z gave Walker a quick nod. "Guess you are right. Well, I will let you be on your way. Hope to talk to you soon."

After he ran off Walker made his way through the low wire fence which bordered his cabin. Once inside he put the bag down on the couch then stretched his back. It has been a long time since he's cleaned anything and the normalcy of it actually made him grin. He will have to heed Conner's words and if he did then maybe he will get out of this place alive.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: When Walker talks it is through sign language.**

**Two Months Later**

Most kids would love the change in weather, but for Jaxon his mind was still obsessed with finding his missing uncle. He would spend hours and hours on his computer searching for anything that could help break the case. Unfortunately with his mind on his uncle it caused his school studies to slack which in turn put his scholarship at risk. Thankfully he was able to disguise his poor grades by hacking into the school's computer. But there will come a day when his parents would be called in by the principle.

He began to type away once again not even turning around when the bedroom door opened. Judging by the footsteps it was only Tavon anyway who had learned very quickly on not to interfere with whatever Jaxon was doing. Sure enough, Tavon went to his bed and Jaxon could hear the springs creak as his brother sat down.

"Dad isn't going to like what you're doing." Tavon said from across the room. "You know he will find out, especially with your grades slipping like they are."

"My grades are fine." Jaxon rotated his neck then pulled open a drawer in the desk. "It's frustrating that I can't find anything else." He flipped open a thick journal full of newspaper clippings and made a note on the last page. "Where's mom and dad?"

Tavon shrugged. "Dad is with Mr. Carter and mom is downstairs getting dinner ready."

"Dad is always gone now." Jaxon's voice showed bitterness. "So, what is new?"

"He said he'll come home for dinner…."

Jaxon threw the journal back into the drawer then slammed it closed. "I would really like to see that."

Tavon went up to the desk with a heavy sigh and leaned against it. "You should go outside and play baseball with me. It's really nice out there."

"Sports is more your thing, not mine." Jaxon bit his lower lip as all his attention went into hacking his school's database. "If you stay up here it will look a bit suspicious." Both of the boys heads snapped up as they heard the front door open. "Wonder who that is?"

"I bet it's dad!" Tavon excitedly said. "Told you he was coming home for dinner!"

Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." His voice faded when he heard footsteps on the hardwood floor just outside their room. "No, he can't come home." He quickly closed the hacking program, shut his laptop then opened up his math textbook just in time for the door to open.

Their father walked into the room, his face showing Jaxon he had another long day at work. "Hey boys. Why are you two doing indoors?"

Tavon quickly went to their father, gave him a hug then grabbed his baseball mitt. "Do you want to play catch?"

"Sure, we can play catch." Their father went to Jaxon with a huge smile on his face. "Mom has told me your getting all As in school. I take it you really like it there?"

"It's okay." He began to play with a pen cap, twirling it around in his fingers. "Why are you home?"

A bigger smile spread across their father's face, however Jaxon could still see sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter Jaxon? I thought you would be happy?"

Jaxon shrugged as he threw the pen cap down. "Yeah, guess I'm happy." He pushed his chair back then stretched his arms. "Can I join you two?"

"But you don't like baseball." Tavon said, his voice showing his confusion. "You prefer to sit in her all day, messing around on your computer." His voice faded as his eyes got real big. "Let's go dad. Dinner will be ready soon…."

Their father raised his hand to stop Tavon from talking. "What does he mean by messing around on your computer?"

Jaxon took a deep breath before opening up his laptop. "I've been working on some calculations for my robot." He gave his father a fake smile. "Don't worry, dad. I'm not hacking anymore, I'm letting Brodie do that."

"Okay." Their father seemed a bit hesitant, but nodded his head anyway. "Come on. Let's play some catch outside."

**Walker Ranch**

The Palomino knew his way around the ranch so well all Angela needed to do was gently guide him on occasion. She had only been on a horse four times in the last five years, but thankfully Raptor was a gentle horse and allowed her to make small mistakes. Hopefully, with practice she can become an expert rider like her father.

Raptor made his way through the massive property, his head held high as though proud of what he was doing. Soon they came upon the small creek that ran the back edge of the ranch and Angela allowed the horse to get some water. As Raptor drank Angela took in the beautiful scenery, amazed she has only come here a few times in her life.

Once the horse was through drinking Angela gently pulled on the reins and guided Raptor back to the barn. She loved Texas in February, the weather wasn't too cold nor was it warm. Wonder if it was nice where her father was?

Angela took a deep breath, quickly wiped her eyes then gently nudged Raptor into a trot. She had to keep her mind on other things, if she didn't she probably couldn't function from day to day. After all she didn't want to end up like poor Jaxon who as of late has turned finding Angela's father into an obsession.

As she approached the fence line boarding the backyard she could see her mother sitting on the back porch. Angela's poor mother, everyday she would sit out here as though the act would help bring her husband back. And even though her mother went back to work, Angela could tell she had problems concentrating on cases.

"Hey Angie!" Her mother waved then quickly got to her feet. "Didn't know you were riding Raptor." She leaned against the wooden fence, a mug in her hands. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Angela guided Raptor to the fence then jumped down from the saddle. "I need to put Raptor back in the barn. Got Taekwondo class in two hours…."

Her mother shook her head. "Why don't you spend the weekend at home?"

"I can't, sorry." Angela leaned over and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. This is good for me." She clicked her tongue. "Let's go, Raptor."

After she made sure Raptor was secure in his stable, Angela made her way back to the ranch house. She followed her father's warn path back to the house, her mind going to her belt test next Friday. It had almost been a year since she'd walked into a dojo and now she will have to evaluate to see where she stood in her current school.

"Angie!" A familiar male voice shouted from the driveway. "It's Jackson!"

Angela's heart began to flutter at Jackson's voice and her pace quickened. "Jackson!" She ran up to her friend with a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing here? Classes are two hours away…."

Jackson gave her a friendly hug then led her to the front porch. "My dad was wondering if you wanted to come in early to work on a few forms and techniques?"

"He would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah." Jackson sat on the swing and patted the wood next to him. "Angela, I want to ask you something."

Angela sat down next to her friend, her heart now thumping so loud she thought Jackson would hear. Ever since she started Taekwondo classes at his father's school she had an instant crush on Jackson. He was sixteen years old, an all around athlete and did well in school. In fact Jackson seemed too perfect, he had to have a flaw somewhere.

He cleared his throat while shifting his weight nervously on the swing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some ice cream? You know, after class."

A lopsided smile spread across Angela's face as her cheeks started to flush a bright pink. "I would love to, Jackson."

Jackson cleared his throat then reached for her hand. "Do you want to make it a date?"

Angela slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I would love that."

**Montana**

The cabin was nearly quiet when Walker stepped in after lunch and he paused to hear who had finished their chores. He heard Zadok, Conner and Lee in the den so he headed that way wondering what they were up to. As he approached the room he heard Conner chuckle then a chair sliding on the hardwood.

"Nobody beats me at chess except for Nate!" He came out of the den with a huge smile on his face. "Nate! Want to get a game of chess going?"

Walker patted the man on the shoulder as he made his way into the den. "Sure, why not."

He made his way into the den to see Zadok sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water. In the last few months he and Zadok have become good friends which helped in keeping both men sane. Having somebody to watch your back in this place was always a good thing, especially since some of the guards were as corrupt as the fighters.

Conner sat down on one side of the TV tray then waved his hand at the other chair. "Hopefully I can beat you this time, Nate."

"Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Nah, that would be cheating." Conner gave Walker a wink and started to set up the chess board. "Hey Nate, been meaning to ask you something." He pointed at Walker's hair. "What is with the Mohawk?"

Walker shook his head as his hand ran across the buzzed Mohawk. "Forced to have it this way." He pointed to his goatee. "Along with this."

"Ouch." Conner shook his head. "Crazy to think you guys with the tattoos have less privileges than us." He took a deep breath as he checked the clock on the wall. "Are you ready to fight tonight?"

"As ready as I can be." Walker made the first move then leaned back into his chair. "Hopefully I can win more perks for the cabin."

Conner laughed. "I still have problems believing how good of a fighter you are. Guess it throws people off with you being small." He made his move and Walker quickly took over Conner's rook with a knight. "What I'm also amazed at is how quick you picked up sign. It seems you've spoken it all of your life."

"Learned sign several years ago, just needed some practice." The front door opened and in walked two guards, both of whom have a reputation of being brutal. "Great." Walker signed while rolling his eyes.

The smaller guard went up to Walker with a smirk on his face. "Hey, 0535 you ready for your fight tonight?" When Walker didn't respond he roughly nudged his shoulder. "Come on you mute, speak now!" Walker ignored the man and kept his attention on the chessboard. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Walker glanced up at the guard then shrugged. "I think I'm ready." Conner spoke for him as he signed.

The other guard smacked Walker's head. "He said speak, 0535."

Conner shook his head. "He can't talk."

"He'll talk if we make him." The smaller guard took hold of Walker's arm. "Disobeying a guard's orders is ten lashes." Walker remained quiet causing the man to violently pull him to his feet. "Let's go!"

Walker stumbled forward causing the guards to laugh and mock him. This caused his anger to boil, but he knew fighting back could kill his family. The larger guard told Walker to strip off his shirt and once he did the guards shoved him through the front door. Walker instantly began to shake as the freezing winter air whipped around his bare torso.

"Come on! This way!" The bigger guard led him towards the small stables. "You will remain out here for an hour. That should get you to think twice."

Once at the stables, thick shackles were placed around Walker's wrists then he was led to a wooden pole. Here, the chain between Walker's hands was threaded through a hook leaving his arms stretched up above his head. He rested his forehead against the wood then grabbed hold of the chain for support knowing the pain he was about to endure would be excruciating.

The first hit took his breath away and it took all Walker had not to scream out. He tried to control his breathing as the whip hit his back again and again. So far that was three hits, only seven more to go. He gritted his teeth, but the lashes didn't come.

The small guard laughed. "Look, he doesn't talk!"

Another lash came followed by three more, bringing the count to seven. Even though it was freezing outside sweat began to bead on Walker's brow. The pain came intense waves, unfortunately he didn't get much of a break. The next hit came with such force Walker let out a gasp and he started to pull at his restraints.

"Look, he can barely take it anymore!" Shouted the larger guard as he moved in front of Walker. "0535, will you talk now?"

Walker shook his head. "I…I can't…." His voice barely made it above a whisper.

"Wow, and I thought he was bluffing this whole time." The guard slapped Walker's cheek then nodded at his partner. "Finish the job and take him back to the cabin."

The last two hits weren't as brutal, possibly because of shock or from the cold and the larger guard quickly unshackled Walker from the post. Walker collapsed in the snow, his body on the verge of giving up. He took several deep breaths hoping to control the pain that burned in his back.

"Come on, let's take you back to the cabin." The larger guard took hold of Walker's right arm and pulled. "You will be restricted to the cabin for two weeks. However, you will still fight tonight. If you win, we might just lift your sentence."

Walker slowly nodded his head and followed the guards back to the cabin. As he walked the pain in his back was barely noticeable but he knew once he warmed up, he will be in a world of hurt. He began to shiver violently as his body's core temperature dropped even more.

As they got closer to the cabin, Hound came running out of the front door. "What the hell you two!" He snapped his fingers at Walker. "0535, get inside now. Have Conner and Harvey clean you up and get you warm." He pointed his finger at the larger guard. "Tony, the man can't talk!"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, we know that now." He shoved Walker forward. "You heard the man, get inside."

Walker obeyed without questions and once he got inside the warm interior of the cabin he collapsed. He could feel several hands taking hold of his arms then Conner's voice as he instructed the men on what to do.

"Hang in there, Nate. We'll get you warmed up." Conner's face appeared in Walker's vision. "How's the pain?" All Walker could do was shake his head. "Okay, we'll get your back cleaned up and hopefully the doc can get you some pain meds and antibiotics."

**Dallas, Texas**

Since his arrival back to Texas Gage has had a rough time adjusting and because of that still couldn't work. Currently he sat on his couch, a glass of water in one hand and the latest newspaper in the other. The front page story was about a local girl that had gone missing yesterday, possibly kidnapped by her father. Nowhere in the paper did it mention Walker or the other missing men.

He sipped at his water then put the glass down on the side table. It always frustrated him when people forgot about Walker and he wished the news could keep a constant update on the case. Unfortunately with no more leads the case was quickly loosing attention.

After reading the rest of the newspaper he turned on the television in time for the hourly update. He was about to flip the channel when a disturbing story caught his attention.

"Mark Puckett, one of the thirty men that had returned home from being held captive was found murdered in his suburban apartment." Said the female reporter. "Is there a possible connection of his death and the removal of the number tattoo on his arm? We will talk to Agent Quinn after the break."

Gage quickly glanced down at his right arm to see the numbers 0221 still emblazoned on his skin. So, Mr. Case was good on his word, which meant Gage is now stuck with the reminder of the most trying time in his life. For some reason this caused his anger to rise and he threw the remote down onto the coffee table.

He quickly got up, ran his hand through his short hair then went into the kitchen. Here he opened up the cabinet door above the stove and was disappointed to see that Sydney had cleaned out all the liquor. Frustrated he opened the refrigerator, saw a can of beer in the back and went digging for it.

"Gage! I'm home!"

Sydney's voice caused him to jerk his head and smack it against the top of the refrigerator. He let out a loud curse as he pulled the can of beer out from behind a carton of orange juice.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him then a gentle hand fell against his shoulder. "Do you really think you should be drinking?"

Gage gave her a shrug. "Why does it matter?" He pulled the tab and took a big drink. "Where are the kids?"

"At the Trivettes." She wrapped her arms around his waist then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what…." Gage's voice quickly faded as he shook his head. "Oh man, I'm sorry." He turned around and looked his wife in the eyes. "It's our wedding anniversary, isn't it?"

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry your mind is on other things." She took the beer out of his hand, went to the sink and dumped it out. "Don't want to do anything special, just want a quiet time at home."

"I would like that." He gave her a smile then headed back into the living room. "Sorry that I've been so distant as of late."

"Don't apologize for something that you can't control." She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Gage, something has been troubling you. What is it?"

Gage bit his lower lip then slumped down next to his wife. "It's Walker." He took a deep breath as he began to play with a throw pillow. "The last time I saw him, I tried to kill him." He held his hand up when Sydney attempted to talk. "He said some mean things to me and I let my anger take over. Just wish I could have apologized to him."

"Oh Gage." Sydney gave him a big hug. "Don't worry he will come home. Agent Carter and Trivette haven't quit." She snuggled into his side. "Let's not talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy time with you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Later That Night**

After spending five hours recovering from the lashing Walker got himself ready to fight. Even though his back was on fire he had to push the pain aside in order to focus on his new opponent. According to Hound, Michael or "Bulldog" as he was known around here was one of the best fighters and only attacked people's weaknesses. Which in Walker's case was the open wounds on his back.

Once Walker had his shorts on he walked out of the small changing room and into a narrow hallway. Hound quickly waved him over to a chair where he will wrap Walker's hands before putting on the MMA gloves.

Hound shook his head. "Still can't believe the guys lashed you before your fight." He weaved the boxing wrap in-between Walker's fingers making sure to cover the knuckles. "Bulldog will attack your back. Are you ready?" Walker nodded. "Good. Okay, you will see that Bulldog is about your size, but he is a brawler."

Walker intensely listened to the man as he listed off the pros and cons of fighting Bulldog. Though Hound was his guard, he was also his coach and protector. This made for a unique friendship one mixed with fear and respect.

"All right, I would wrap your torso but that could lead to infection." He pulled a pill bottle out from his jacket. "Take these, they're pain meds." Walker quickly shook his head. "0535, you can trust me." Walker took one of the pills and swallowed it down. "Okay, that will help a bit. Just try to watch your back, literally." Hound patted Walker's shoulder. "All right, let's go."

The fighting arena was small since there was never an audience, just some cameras. Walker made his way to the center where Bulldog already stood with his arms crossed. The man's build was near identical to Walker's, maybe a bit heavier. Bulldog gave Walker a smirk then pounded his fists together.

"Hope your ready for some pain." Bulldog rotated his neck as he stepped up to Walker. "You seem like an easy fight. Let's see what you can do." His attention went to a man standing in the shadows. "Come on, ref! Lets fight already!"

A loud bell signaled the start of the fight and Bulldog wasted no time in attacking Walker. He lunged out with a punch which Walker easily avoided with a block. Unfortunately this put Bulldog on his left side and as Walker turned to get a better view, a hit in the ribs took his breath away.

"My friends told me you're blind in the left eye." He bounced back into Walker's vision with a huge grin on his face. "And I see the guards had punished you as well." He let out a guttural yell and tackled Walker's legs.

Right before Walker's body slammed against the floor, he brought his arms out for a break fall. Though his arms took most of the force, his back still slapped against the dirty floor. Before he could recover Bulldog slammed his fist into Walker's left eye twice, cutting open the skin on the eyebrow.

Walker brought his hands to his face then with gritted teeth slid himself against the floor. He let out a harsh scream as the movement opened up all the wounds on his back. It took all he had mentally to keep his mind focused on Bulldog.

"That was it! What kind of scream was that!" Bulldog quickly stood to his feet and waved for Walker to do the same. "Come on, old timer! What does it take to get you angry at me?" He cupped his hand around his right ear. "I can't hear you."

Blood began to drip off of Walker's back and the pain was excruciating, but he had to push it aside. He took several deep breathes then got back into his fighting stance. The pain slowly ebbed away till it was only a dull throb. He rotated his neck, pounded his fists together then waved for Bulldog to come forward.

Bulldog let out a chuckle. "Spunky old man."

He came at Walker with another punch, but this time when Walker went in for the block he hooked the man's arm and swung downward. When Bulldog's balance was off, Walker swung his leg out, tripping the man to the ground.

"That is all you got!" Bulldog laughed out. "Come on!"

Walker raised his fist high into the air then brought it down with such force he knew Bulldog's jaw would break. Sure enough, as his fist made contact he heard the satisfying crack of bone. Bulldog let out a scream of pain and tried to kick out with his legs. As he did this Walker mentally took note that the man had no technique, he was just flailing around.

Quickly Walker reached down and took hold of the man's right leg. Once he got a good grip he dropped to his back, snapping the knee at an awkward angle. Bulldog let out a howl so terrifyingly loud Walker knew he will be hearing it in his sleep.

Walker slowly stood up, not letting his guard down once knowing the man could possibly get back up. Sure enough the man pulled himself to his good leg and shook his head.

"You just made me mad." Bulldog let out a ear splitting whistle. "I call for weapons!"

**Fort Worth, Texas**

It had actually been a good night for Trivette, but something was troubling him about Jaxon. While playing a quick game of catch he noticed Jaxon being a bit distant. Wonder what was on his mind? He patted Tavon's shoulder then made his way into the kitchen to see Erica at the stove.

"Mmmm….What's for dinner?"

Erica turned and gave him a kiss. "It's spaghetti night."

"Excellent." He took a deep breath then patted his wife's shoulder. "Have you gotten the mail yet?"

"No, been too busy." She slid the spaghetti noodles into the water and put the lid on. "Jimmy, I'm worried about Jaxon."

Trivette nodded. "Same here." He began to chew on his lips. "Let me get the mail then we can talk about him while the food is cooking."

As he walked through the living room his attention went to Tavon who had gotten himself comfortable on the floor in front of the television. As for Jaxon, he was nowhere to be found which could only mean one thing. He shook his head, got the mail then headed up stairs hoping he wouldn't find his son hacking.

He quickly sifted through the mail and stopped dead in his tracks. "Jaxon Walker Trivette!"

The boy's bedroom door quickly opened as Jaxon came running out. "Yeah dad?" His eyes fell upon the mail in Trivette's hands. "Ut oh."

Trivette ripped open the school envelope, read what it said then pointed to the room. Jaxon's shoulders slumped forward as he obeyed Trivette's silent order. Once inside the bedroom he closed the door then sat down on the desk chair.

"I thought you were doing well in school." He waved the letter at Jaxon, his voice showing disappointment. "What is this about a parent and teacher conference?"

Jaxon began to chew on his bottom lip. "It's my grades…."

This caused Trivette's heart to sink. "Jaxon, why?"

"Because I want you home!" His son's voice showed his anger. "If Uncle Walker is back then you can spend more time with me and Tavon!"

"Jaxon! They are accusing you of hacking into the school's main computer! This isn't going to be a simple slap on the wrist!" Jaxon quickly bowed his head. "No more computer. If you need it for class, you will do your homework in front of me or your mom." A loud beep brought his attention to the laptop. "What was that?"

Jaxon's head quickly snapped up. "Somebody actually responded?" He was about to get up then thought better of it and sat back down. "Go ahead dad, see what it is."

Trivette ran his finger across the thumb pad to bring the screen back to life. Here, he could see a small pop-up window with the words: **Are you there? **Trivette took a look at Jaxon to see his eyes were really wide.

Curious as to what was going on Trivette typed in: **Yes, who are you?**

**I am the man that can tell you about your uncle.** Came the reply.

"Jaxon, what is going on here?"

"I sent a note through several different sources about the missing men. I knew with the way the fights were shown on the internet a hacker had to have set up the program." Jaxon got up and leaned on the desk. "Wonder if it's legit?"

Trivette was actually rather impressed by his son. "Are you sure your ten?" He cracked his knuckles then typed: **What do you know about him?**

**Give me some information about him.** Came the reply.

**He is a quiet man, reddish hair, and has possible eye injury.** Typed Trivette.

**I know who you are talking about. He is number, 0535. Unfortunately he is no longer here, but got moved to much bigger location.**

Trivette's heart began to flutter as he thought about what to say next. After all he didn't want to appear too eager or it could scare whoever it was away. Unfortunately, if he wasn't blunt he may not get an answer.

**Do you know where they took him?**

It took several seconds to finally get a response. **I cannot say exactly where. However, I will tell you this: He is alive and well living in a forest. **With that the pop-up disappeared.

**Montana**

The fight had turned into an all out brawl which worried Walker as he dodged yet another attack from Bulldog. Though the man's right knee was possibly damaged, he still fought very hard, but he was clumsy. However he did manage to land a few hits on Walker's right arm making it throb and hard to move. Thankfully the metal pipe was light enough that it didn't do any real damage.

Bulldog let out an inhuman growl as he began to limp around Walker. "You do know that one of us has to die!" He rotated his neck then lunged once again with the pipe. Walker easily avoided the attack and managed to slam his own weapon into the man's back. "Come on! Is that all you got!"

Walker took a deep breath as his eyes drifted to the timer on the wall. When he brought his attention back to Bulldog he saw the man had propped himself up by using his weapon. According to the rules here, if a fighter called for weapons he gave up his life. In the last several weeks Walker has not yet encountered a death match and the idea of killing another man made him sick to his stomach.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will!" Bulldog let out a primal scream as he tried to charge at Walker. "Come on and fight!"

With his sluggish movements Walker was able to attack before Bulldog could. He slammed his pipe against the man's right arm then backed away. There was no way Walker could kill this man, he had no real reason to do so.

"0535, you need to fight or your family will suffer!" Came a voice through a speaker. "If you don't kill him, we will kill your daughter!"

Walker shook his head then gripped the pipe even tighter. He knew he had no choice now but to obey and after taking several deep breaths he now knew what he had to do. He had plenty of practice with Escrima sticks and he will use this knowledge to attack Bulldog.

He twirled the pipe around in his hand then whipped it out in time to hit the man's ribcage. Bulldog doubled over with the hit allowing Walker to slam the pipe into the back of the his head. Walker quickly pulled the pipe back up fearing he had just killed the man.

A guard quickly ran into the ring, checked Bulldog's pulse then shook his head. "Bulldog is dead. 0535 is the winner."

The pipe dropped from Walker's hand as his whole world began to spin around him. He couldn't believe he just killed a man with his own hands. Just the thought started to make him shake and it took all that Walker had left not to pass out from exhaustion.

As the guard ran towards Walker the lights in the room came on, illuminating the entire area. "Excellent work, 0535! You will be rewarded very well for this fight." He helped Walker to stand then led him past the prone body of Bulldog. "Your punishment has been lifted and Doctor Boyd will check up on you in an hour."

Walker put one foot in front of the other, his mind right now on autopilot. Though he should be feeling pain, all he felt at the moment was a slight sting in his back. How could he ever forgive himself for killing Bulldog? What if the man had a family back home? What if he just killed somebody's father or bother?

The guard gently patted Walker's shoulder. "0535, you gained a lot of respect today. Not many men would have done what you did." He gave Walker a bottle of water. "Let's get you back to your cabin. Your roommates will be very happy with you."

**Fort Worth**

Even though his son had broken the law, Trivette couldn't help but to be excited. They had finally gotten some information and Walker could be alive. All around him FBI agents milled around, most with cups of coffee in their hands. It will be a very long night as Brodie tried to follow the "breadcrumbs" left by Jaxon. Somehow his son had found someone who had a direct connection with the fight ring. All Brodie had to do now was figure out how he did so by hacking into Jaxon's laptop.

Brodie popped his back on his chair then shook his head. "Your son is a genius, Trivette." He sipped at his cappuccino and began typing once again. "Need to coral that boy though, or he'll go down the wrong path."

Carter came into the room appearing half asleep. "Hey guys." One of the agents handed him a cup of coffee which he graciously accepted. "Think it's legit?"

An agent named, Larry Vesper shrugged. "Who knows. Sounds like it though." His cell phone began to chirp and he quickly answered it. "Vesper. Yeah, really? Bring him here." He flipped it closed with a huge smile on his face. "Boys and girls, a man just turned himself in at Plano PD. Says he use to be a custodian in a fight ring. Agents are currently on their way here right now."

Another agent, this one Trivette only knew as Moening stepped up with a frown. "Another fighter was found dead. Truman Weaver was shot to death on a street in New Orleans. He had his tattoo removed three days ago." He shook his head. "Why kill them? What is the meaning behind it?"

"It's to send a message." Trivette sipped at his lukewarm coffee, his mind going to Gage. "Possibly to show that whoever was in charge of the ring is still watching over the fighters."

Carter shook his head. "That is sick." He leaned over Brodie's shoulder to look at the computer screen. "Anything yet?"

Brodie nodded. "Your boy is smart, Trivette. He left a good trail, I'm actually almost there." He typed on a few more keys then whistled. "Man, Jaxon got in pretty deep."

A loud commotion brought Trivette's attention to the back of the room. Here, he could see a small man, about sixty years old being escorted by four FBI agents. He appeared scared, his eyes wide as he scanned all the men and women in the room.

"I just cleaner!" Shouted the man.

The man's broken English quickly told Trivette he was possibly an illegal immigrant. Then why did he turn himself in? By doing so gave the man a one way ticket back to Mexico.

Trivette ran up to the man and held his hand up. "Take him to the interrogation room." He turned to Carter with a shake of his head. "Have your men guard him at all times. Don't let anybody near him."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's Note: From here on out Walker will ONLY speak in sign or through somebody else._**

**Three Hours Later**

It was very early in the morning when Walker stirred from a deep sleep, his body so stiff it ached. At first his mind was in such a fog that he didn't even remember why he hurt so bad. He tried to move which brought on such intense pain in his back he let out a hoarse scream.

"Easy." Came a voice to Walker's right. "Your back was badly damaged, giving you more morphine now." Walker quickly shook his head wanting to deal with the pain then the uncertainty of being drugged. "Gotta do it, or else your body won't ever heal."

Walker slowly opened his eyes to only find his left was swollen shut. Next to him sat a man in a white lab coat, a green mask covering the bottom half of his face. He turned around, picked up a needle then lifted Walker's right hand.

"This is an antibiotic to help fight any infection that comes up." Walker attempted to pull his hand away, but was too weak to fight back. "Don't worry, you will be taken care of from here on out. Your fight brought in millions of dollars for us." He patted Walker's shoulder. "Your room will get a radio which is a huge luxury in the ranch. Not only that, but they get several items for the kitchen. Rest up, I'll come back in the morning."

**FBI Headquarters**

After the FBI questioned Raphael Gonzalez it was now Trivette's turn. So far the man has remained quiet, only speaking in Spanish when prompted by Carter. Hopefully Trivette will have better luck, especially since he had another card up his sleeve. He picked up the folder he got ready then made his way into the interrogation room.

He sat down in front of the man, placed the folder to the side then laced his hands. "What do you know about the fighting ring?"

"No hable inglés." Gonzalez shrugged. "Arrepentido."

¿"Gonzalez, qué sabe usted del anillo luchador"? He cringed at his Spanish which wasn't the best since Walker usually was the one to translate.

Gonzalez's eyes got real wide as he dropped his head. "You speak Spanish?"

"Enough to get me by." Trivette took a deep breath then shook his head. "What do you know, Gonzalez?"

"I know nothing!" He shook his head. "I just cleaner!"

Trivette rubbed his face. "Any idea where they took the fighters?"

Gonzalez wagged his head no. "Not talk, unless family safe."

"Don't worry, we will make sure your family is safe." Said Carter as he approached the table. "We had agents get your wife and six children from their apartment in Wichita, Kansas. They are now in a safe, secure location."

"All right." Gonzalez took a deep breath. "I heard Montana."

Carter sat down next to Trivette with a nod of his head. "Okay, any idea where?"

"No, señor. Just Montana."

"Who is in charge of the new ring?" Asked Carter.

"All I know, he has name Señor Thompson." Gonzalez began to tear up. "Please, I am cleaner. I know nothing."

Trivette nodded. "I believe him, Carter." He opened the folder then slid a picture across the table. "Recognize him?"

"Sí, he is cero cinco tres cinco. Good man."

Carter nodded. "Thank you." He stood up and gave Trivette a pat on the shoulder. "Let's see what we can do."

Trivette shook his head. "Montana is a big state. Where do we start?"

**Montana**

Even with the morphine racing through his body, sleep didn't come easy for Walker. But thankfully he will have plenty of time to let his wounds heal. He let out a low moan then attempted to sit up, but the movement brought on too much pain. Boy, the next few weeks for him will definitely be tough.

Movement on his left made him turn his head to see who it was. A guard had stepped into the room and was now heading towards Walker's bed. In his hands was a bottle of water, several word search books and a deck of cards. He put the items on the bedside table while he sat down on a stool.

"Hey, 0535. Name is Miguel and I'll be your personal guard." He shifted his weight around to get himself comfortable. "I'm skilled in sign language." He said while signing the words. "Picked it up in college knowing I might need to use it someday."

Walker slowly nodded his head then signed: "But why the sudden good treatment?"

Miguel laughed. "0535, your fight netted us over three million dollars! That is absolutely amazing." He popped the cap off the water and pulled the nozzle up. "Here ya go, take slow sips." After Walker had three good drinks Miguel pulled the bottle away and put it back on the table. "Doctor Boyd told me because your back is so torn up, I need to have you sleep on your side." He put on a pair of rubber gloves then stood up. "All right, which side?" Walker pointed to his left. "Okay, this will hurt."

Very slowly Miguel began to pull on Walker's injured right arm till he had him resting on his left side. The move was so intense he nearly passed out, instead Walker remained wide awake and felt another pair of hands removing something from his back. This motion caused him to scream as his mind slowly began to fade out.

**Two Months Later**

The morning sun shone on Angela's face as she awoke for another day, her eyes wandering to her alarm clock. She let out a loud groan seeing it was nearing seven in the morning. Ever since school let out for the summer Angela found herself waking up early. Frustrated she sat up, rubbed her face then swung her legs out from the covers. After a quick stretch she stood and went to a calendar posted above her desk. Here she marked off the day which had a small number written in the corner.

It has been almost six months since her father had disappeared and the chances of finding him alive was getting slimmer by the day. What really worried her was the recent news about the fighters that did come home. Out of the twenty-four men, eight were killed after they had their tattoos removed. This caused her Uncle Gage to be fearful of his own tattoo. There were moments that Angela saw him rubbing his arm as though the ink still burned.

After she gathered up her clothes for the day she went down the hall to take a shower. As she passed her parents room she heard a soft cry. Her poor mother, for so many months she had put up a strong front for Angela. How much more can her mother handle?

Angela shook her head and was about to make her way into the bathroom when a knock on the front door caused her to stop. She knew that knock, it was Uncle Jimmy. Quickly she made her down the stairs wondering what brought him here this early in the morning.

"Angela, who is that?" Came her mother's voice from up the stairs.

"It's Uncle Jimmy." Angela quickly pulled the front door open with a smile. "Uncle Jimmy! What are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to your mom." He gave her a smile then a hug. "How are you?"

Angela nodded. "Doing pretty good." She waved for her uncle to come inside then shut the door behind him. "Mom is getting ready." She sat down on the couch with a huff. "Any word on my father?"

Uncle Jimmy gave her an innocent shrug. "Me and Carter are getting close. Still have several satellite images to sort through." He took off his cowboy hat and placed it next to him on the couch. "Why are you up so early, Angie?"

"My mind is still on school time." Angela laughed as she went to the stairs. "Mom should be down in a bit. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Once Angela was up the stairs he took a deep breath then pulled out a small envelope from inside his coat jacket. Inside was four satellite images, all of locations that had the highest probability of holding a fight ring. Currently the FBI had small teams watching each location for any suspicious behavior. Let's just hope something comes out of the week long surveillance and Walker will be found.

He put the envelope down on the coffee table then leaned back into the couch. For the last few months he and Carter have been going nonstop in hopes they will find Walker. Unfortunately this strained Trivette's relationship with his son, Jaxon. Though Jaxon has not hacked in several weeks he still kept himself secluded inside his room. Will their relationship ever be the same after all of this?

"Hey Jimmy." Alex gave him a hug, sat down next to him then picked up the envelope. "What is this?"

"Satellite surveillance photos." He leaned forward as Alex pulled out the first picture. "So far all we have are four locations, two of which are run by some religious organization." He raked his fingers down his face. "If they are run by some church, we can't touch them."

Alex studied the pictures very closely with a frown on her face. "Most of them are in wooded areas. What are the odds that Walker might be in one of these locations?"

"Forty percent." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "We have teams right now surveying the area. Hopefully they will come up with something useful."

**Montana**

The morning sun shone into Walker's eyes waking him up from a light sleep. He rubbed his eyes then slowly sat up, grimacing as the movement pulled at the scars on his back. Even though his body had several weeks to heal, Walker still felt the stiffness in his muscles. He gently messaged his lower back then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Conner jumped down from his bed and turned to Walker. "Nate, how's the back this morning?"

"Still very stiff." Walker's sign language has improved immensely in the last month and he was now rather fluent. "Don't worry about me though. You have a fight tonight."

Walker slowly stood up, grabbed his t-shirt from a hook by his bed then put it on. With it being early summer it was now extremely warm in the cabin, only getting cool enough to sleep comfortably at night. He slipped on his flip flops as he grabbed his shower bag from the same hook that his shirt was on. Since his last fight Walker was able to take it easy, only doing light chores and workouts to give his body time to heal. Hopefully today will be one of those days, but he wouldn't know till after breakfast when he looked at the chore sheet.

William let out a loud yawn as he stood up from his bunk. "Man, I'm sore." He rotated his neck as he stretched his arms above his head. "Who wants to go to the gym with me?"

"Yeah, I should go to the gym. You should come, Nate." Conner gave Walker's shoulder a slap then started to box in the air. "Been too long since I've seen ya kick Hunter's ass."

"May not be able to just yet, but give me time." Walker smiled as he nodded his head. "But a good stretch will be good."

After gathering his workout clothes and putting them in a bag Walker made his way out of the cabin. As he made his way across the courtyard several fighters nodded their heads at him. Ever since his fight with Bulldog many men at the ranch now respected Walker. Only a few, like Hunter still harassed him for being a lawman.

Conner gently nudged Walker as he pointed to the gym. "Doctor Boyd is here."

Doctor Boyd gave Walker a smile as he held up a small ointment bottle. "0535, got you a refill on your eye drops."

Walker nodded. "Thank you." He took the drops from Doctor Boyd then put them in his pocket. "When do I need to see you for checkup?" As he signed, Conner interpreted for him.

"Probably in another day. I'll set an appointment up and let Hound know." He patted Conner on the shoulder. "Take it easy on 0535. He's got a fight in a week."

Once inside the gym Walker dropped his bag and took out his eye drops. Ever since his fight with Bulldog his left eye hasn't been the same. His eye had already suffered greatly from Z and after the pounding it took from Bulldog Walker was very fortunate to even keep his eye. However, his vision, which was already very limited was reduced to complete blindness. Not only that but his tear duct was damaged, leaving him with a frequently itchy eye.

"Man, you're falling apart, Nate." Conner sat down on the floor and began to stretch his legs. "But the eye just finishes off the whole assemble."

Walker squeezed a few drops into his eye then put the small bottle in his bag. "What do you mean by that?"

Conner let out his usual bark of a laugh as he shook his head. "Nate, you're all scarred up from who knows what and people like that." He waved a hand at Walker's head. "The Mohawk, tattoo and now the eye makes you look less like a lawman. That's why you're getting so popular. That and you killed Bulldog."

The near mention of the man that Walker killed caused his shoulders to slump forward. "Conner, what I did isn't something to be proud of."

"How many times have I got to tell you this, Nate. Bulldog is a rapist and murderer from some hick town in Nevada. You did the world a favor by killing him."

"Wish I could think that way." Walker sat down on the floor and began to stretch out his legs, but as he bent forward to touch his toes he had to sit back up. The pain in his lower back was still there frustrating him even more. "What would you do, Conner if given the choice?"

Conner shrugged. "I would probably kill my opponent." A big smile spread across his face. "Then I'll be a celebrity, just like you."

Walker quickly shook his head. "I'm not a celebrity."

Z let out a loud snicker. "Nate, the guards even respect you now." He sat down in front of the two men and began to stretch. "Conner, who are you fighting tonight?"

"Some guy who rarely fights, so should be easy." He let out a deep breath as he stood to his feet. "Lets get started. Breakfast is in thirty minutes and I don't want to be late."

**Fort Worth**

The streets were nearly empty as Gage drove his car towards C.D.'s Bar and Grill. For the first time in four months he will be meeting up with his old roommates. Wonder how they were doing? He knew Aiden changed his life drastically and had even gone back to college with money donated to him by several businesses and private contributions. Who would have ever thought a druggy from Houston could actually get his act together?

He pulled into the near empty street leading up to the stockyards then turned into a communal parking area. After several minutes of controlling his emotions he got out and headed up the street. It still felt a bit strange to have so much freedom but he was slowly adjusting himself back to normal life.

Once inside C.D.'s Gage took a look around till he spotted Nathan's thin frame sitting in a far booth. Gage quickly made his way over to the table then sat down across from the man. Though it would get warm today both men wore long sleeve shirts to disguise the tattoos on their right arm.

Nathan took a sip of orange juice then gave Gage a smile. "How's the family?"

"Doing good." Gage glanced at the door as Aiden and Eric came in, the former looking small walking next to the latter. "Joshua's birthday is coming up in a few months. Need to figure out what I'm going to do for him." He scooted over so Aiden can sit next to him. "Hey you two. What's going on with ya'll?"

A huge smile spread across Aiden's face. "Doing excellent. Been sober for six months and counting." He took a drink of water then chuckled. "Hell, I haven't had any stimulants like caffeine for several weeks and I feel great."

Eric laughed. "And I'm getting use to city life." He shook his head. "But I'm glad to be away from my little farm town. Too many questions and nosey old ladies."

"How is it like to be roommates?" Asked Nathan.

"Doing good." Aiden ordered his meal then laced his hands on the table, a frown going across his face. "Did anybody go to Truman's funeral?"

Gage shook his head. "I heard that only his close friends and family were allowed to attend." His left hand began to rub his right arm as his eyes drifted to Aiden's visible tattoo. "Can't believe they're watching us."

"They aren't the only ones." Nathan pointed to a couple sitting several seats away from them. "I'm getting real sick and tired of people staring at me like I'm some sort of freak show." He gave Eric's shoulder a good nudge. "Let's go."

Aiden's jaw dropped as he stood up from the table. "And I just ordered my food."

Nathan gave Aiden's shoulder a pat. "Don't worry, we'll go to another restaurant…."

Mabel, the owner of C.D.'s quickly went up to the men shaking her head. "Sorry about that fellows. Follow me there's a place in the back that you can eat."


	22. Chapter 22

****

**_Author's Note: From here on out Walker will ONLY speak in sign or through somebody else._**

_Not sure about this chapter, it's a bit slow but I promise it will pick up on the next one. :)_

**Three Days Later**

After lunch the mid-day sun was high in the sky and it felt like the hottest day yet. Walker, who didn't have any chores sat in his room listening to the radio. While his roommates were away he would listen to the AM channels in the hopes he would catch some news. So far he has only found one channel that came in clearly and right now it was televising a baseball game.

A light knock came on the room door and in walked Miguel. "Hey, 0535. Who's playing?"

"Kansas City Royals and Toronto Blue Jays."

Miguel nodded. "Let me show you a quicker way to sign baseball teams. Now, some people will do it differently so just remember that." He quickly moved his hands then slowed them down so Walker can get the motions. "How are you on ASL?"

"Doing really well, thanks to you and Conner." Walker got up from his bed and turned off the radio. "What are you doing here?"

"Need to get you back in shape for your fight in a week." He put his hands on his hips as a smile spread across his face. "Get your tennis shoes on. We're going jogging."

Once Walker had on his workout shorts and shoes he followed Miguel out of the cabin. Here they did a quick leg stretch by using a small fence as support. It's been a long time since Walker had a good run and he wondered how well he will do today.

"All right, we're going to jog the perimeter of the property. It will probably take us about an hour, maybe longer if you need to take a few breaks." He patted Walker's shoulder. "Let's get going."

Walker followed the man to a thin trail in the grass quickly noticing it snaked along a tall, electrified fence. He began at a slow pace to allow his body and mind time to adjust. It was strange jogging next to someone with a weapon slung across his back, it kind of reminded Walker of his boot camp days. However, unlike the days of old, Miguel will shoot and possibly kill Walker if he stepped out of line.

XXXX

The forest around the surveillance team was alive with several sounds, either from birds or the stray deer. Sergeant Aaron Clyne gradually shifted his weight around then once again peered out through his binoculars. He has been inching his way around the large perimeter for three days now hoping to spot anything out of the ordinary. His spotter, Niko Mijares has been doing the same and so far they have found nothing.

Mijares carefully pulled a meal bar from his pant's pocket and waited for the all clear to open it. "It's been three days, Stretch. I need a shower." He took a big bite of the bar, sipped some water then rolled onto his back. "So far all we've seen are men running and a cleaning crew. Think this one is a bust as well."

Clyne shook his head. "Not so sure about that." He focused his attention on the two men approaching their position. "Hey, Mijares get some pictures of these men."

"Right, right." Mijares rolled back onto his belly and propped his arms up on a rock. His camera was well disguised in brush and had an anti-reflective lens surface making it ideal for this surveillance mission. "I've seen these men before. Nothing new." His voice faded as he began snapping off more pictures. "We got a new face."

"I see him." After the men ran past them Clyne pressed the button on his radio. "Delta Team, there is a man running past your position. Take pictures of him."

"Got it, Stretch. Want me to email them to Carter?" Came the reply.

"Sure thing. They can add it to the many others." Clyne took a drink of water then stretched his arms. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour."

**Frisco, Texas**

The summer heat bared down on Trivette as he sat on a bleacher seat watching Tavon play in his little league game. Next to him sat Erica and Jaxon, the latter playing a portable gaming unit. Jaxon didn't want to come along and had actually thrown a fit, his first in years. Wonder if he's acting up in hopes to get more attention from Trivette?

Erica patted Trivette's shoulder and pointed to the baseball diamond. "Tavon is up next!"

A huge small spread across Trivette's face. "Come on, Tavon! Hit a homerun!"

"He can't hit a homerun, dad. He can barely bunt right." Jaxon's voice was bitter as he stood up. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

As their son left Erica took hold of Trivette's hand then gave it a kiss. "He's just going through a phase right now." She gave him a reassuring hug. "Once we find Walker, he'll return to his old self, you'll see."

Trivette shook his head. "Erica, it's been over four months since we got any information about Walker." A frown spread across his face. "Sometimes I wonder…."

"Don't say that, Jimmy. You have to believe that he's alive and out there somewhere." She gave his back a quick rub then nearly jumped as Tavon hit a line drive down the center. "That's it, Tavon! Run!" She screamed out. "That's it! Way to go, Tavon!"

Trivette had to laugh at his wife's reaction. "I think Tavon will be the athletic one and as for Jaxon…." He shook his head. "I hope he straightens up soon." His voice trailed off as his phone began to vibrate against his belt. "Sorry, gotta take this." He stood up, made his way down the bleachers and around them to a secluded spot. "Carter, this better be…."

"We got more pictures in. Need to see if some of the men look like Walker."

"Very well, I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Trivette flipped his phone closed and made his way back to Erica and Jaxon. "Gotta go. Carter might have something." He tried to give Jaxon a hug, but his son shied away from him. "Hopefully it'll just be a quick look and I can leave early."

Erica gave him a big smile. "Call me if it is him."

"Will do."

Trivette made his way to the fence line, took one look at Tavon then quickly made his way to his car. Ever since he started working on the case he and Erica decided to drive separate vehicles just in case he got called in. It has proved very useful, however it did have his downside. For instance, four days ago he had taken Tavon to little league practice only to find out his gear was in Erica's car, thirty miles away.

After checking his car for any of his son's belongings he got in and started it up. Once on the highway his mind began to wonder about Walker. Was his friend even still alive? After two months most have given up, but then Gage showed up in a motel in Colorado. Then there was the message Jaxon had gotten a few months back stating that Walker was alive and doing well. But what if it was a rouse, a trick to get his hopes up?

His phone began to chirp once again making him grumble. He pulled over, situated the phone in his car holder then put the ear piece in.

"Yeah, this is Trivette."

"Trivette, it's Gage."

His friend's voice made Trivette's heart to skip a beat. "What's the matter?"

"Carter called and wanted me to see a photo."

The news got Trivette to silently curse and slap his steering wheel. "I told him not to call you…."

Gage let out a heavy sigh. "Trivette, you need to see this picture. I really think it's him."

Trivette nodded. "I'm on my way right now."

**FBI Headquarters**

After hanging up with his friend, Gage rubbed his face then took a look at the picture before him. Though a bit blurry it showed two men jogging past the camera, one of them with a weapon slung across his back. However it was the other man that brought hope to Gage's heart. Could he be Walker? If so, his friend had lost a lot of weight and appeared injured. He held the picture closer to his face hoping to find any similarities that the man had with Walker. Unfortunately all the photographer could get was the man's facial profile.

Carter put a glass of water in front of Gage then sat down across from him. "You really think it's him?"

Gage put the photo down to rub his face with his hands. "It looks like him, but it's really hard to tell from this angle." He went to another photo, this one taken a few seconds after the other. "Just wish I could get a better view of his face."

"The teams are watching for him right now to hopefully get a better picture." He tapped the photo with his index finger. "No matter who it is, this right here," He pointed to a tattoo which was barely visible on the man's right arm. "Is proof enough that men from the old fighting ring is staying here."

"Will you be able to send a team in there?"

Carter shook his head. "Not yet, we have to be one hundred percent certain…."

"How much longer will it take!" Gage got up so fast he knocked his chair to the ground. "It's been over six months! What the hell is the FBI doing! We Rangers can find our own man in less than three months! Why is it taking your guys so long!" He picked up the picture and waved it front of Carter's face. "There's your evidence. Do something!"

"I wish I could, but right now my hands are tied." Carter actually flinched back when Gage threw the picture at him. "I know how you feel…."

The simple words caused Gage's anger to boil and he lunged out at the FBI agent. But before his fist could connect with the man's face he was violently pulled backwards. Gage's world spun before him as somebody slammed his body against the floor. He let out a loud grunt as hands forced his arms behind his back and secured them together with zip ties.

Gage's breathing was rapid as he fought the restraints, but whoever attacked him wasn't allowing him up. "Let me go!" He tried to control himself, but his anger still remained in control. "I'm sorry…."

The weight on his back was lifted and a pair of black cowboy boots appeared in his vision. "Gage, starting a fight isn't going to bring Walker back." It was Trivette, his voice showing disappointment. "You need to calm down, Gage."

"Jimmy, I just want him home." Gage felt the tears stream down his face as he was pulled into a sitting position. "I just don't get why I was sent home and Walker wasn't." He wiped his eyes with his shoulders and took a deep, shaky breath. "I need to go to the gym."

Trivette patted Gage's shoulder. "Let me get my workout clothes. Carter, keep me updated if you find anything else."

**Grand Prairie, Texas**

The small dojo was different from the many gymnasiums that Angela grew up in while following her father around as he taught Kickstart classes. She stepped out of the locker room with all her gear then made her way towards Landon. A huge smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jackson pulled back from the hug with a sheepish smile on his face. "Hey Angie. How's your day going?"

Angela shrugged. "Doing okay. How's yours?"

"Doing great." He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder then bowed in before stepping onto the workout floor. "There's a tournament coming up that I think you should go to. It's national and up in Choctaw, Oklahoma. My dad said he'll take us if your interested."

"Not sure if I'm ready for tournament fighting yet." Angela placed her bag against the wall then sat down to start stretching her legs. "I mean your dad has been gracious enough for allowing me to keep my brown belt…."

"He would have allowed you to keep your black belt, but it was you that insisted not to."

Angela let out a soft chuckle as her eyes wavered down to the belt tied around her waist. "My black belt I earned under my father. In respect for your father, I want to see if I can earn my black belt under him." She put her feet together for butterfly stretches to work out her legs and back. "Wonder what my father would say about me picking up sport Taekwondo?"

Jackson beamed. "He would be very proud of you." His father made his way in front of them and sat down. "Hey dad."

"So what do you all want to work on?" Asked Jackson's father.

"Not sure, Mr. Maldonado, probably kicks and sparring." Angela began to do other leg stretches knowing she will have a good workout today. "Jackson told me about the tournament up in Oklahoma. You think I'm ready?"

"I know you're ready." Mr. Maldonado leaned forward and touched his toes. "It's not till another month so we have plenty of time to practice if you want to."

Angela quickly nodded. "I would love that." She took a deep breath as her thoughts went to her father. "Wish my dad could see me fight." A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. "I'm sorry….its just…."

Jackson wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Nothing to be sorry about, Angie. Just let it out." He gave Angie's back a rub then allowed her to cry into his shoulder. "He'll be home, don't you worry. He'll see you fight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. :(**

**Author's Note: Walker only speaks through sign or through somebody else.**

**The Next Day**

Yesterday's jog actually helped clear Walker's head and he was looking forward to another good run this morning. He stretched his legs then followed Miguel out of the cabin and towards the trail. The thin foot path followed the fence line giving Walker a clear view of what lay outside his prison. Sadly, the entire ranch was bordered with dense forest and a very tall electrified fence.

He followed Miguel for one mile, his legs and lungs burning but he kept his mind focused on his family. Angela will now be fifteen and out of school for summer vacation. Wonder what she was doing now? Last time he had talked to Angela she really didn't have any goals other than passing her freshman year of high school.

A very loud crackling noise caused Walker to abruptly stop and look out into the forest. Even though there must be a lot of wildlife in the forest, Walker has only seen a few deer and one wolf. Wonder what it could be this time?

Miguel motioned for Walker to get down, which he did with no complaints. "Hey, who's out there!" He let out a shrill whistle causing several birds to stir from the trees. "Show yourself right now!" Silence. "Stupid deer." He went to the fence line and swiveled his head from side to side. "Lets go, 0535."

Walker quickly got to his feet and was about to follow Miguel when a dull shine made him stare out at the forest. He knew by his brief days of jogging the cameras were up in trees, but this one was in a bush. After taking a quick look around he casually stretched his arms above his head. If there was somebody out there Walker just showed them his tattoo and if not he just appeared to be warming up his arms.

"0535, what are you doing?"

"Thought I heard something as well." Walker shrugged his shoulders. "Saw a deer just now. Have never seen one before."

Miguel gave Walker's shoulder a friendly pat. "They ain't nothing special." He had gotten into the habit of signing as he talked to aid Walker in learning ASL. "Come on, let's going."

**Company B - Two Hours Later**

It had been a very long and uneventful day for Trivette which led to a lot of boredom. He flung a paperclip across his desk then leaned back into his chair. He should go home to his family, it would be a surprise to his sons if he showed up for lunch. But what if the morning surveillance found something highly important? He really didn't want to get a phone call while out with the family. Maybe he should just stay here and wait the day out.

Carter burst through his office door, a huge grin on his face. "We got something."

Trivette quickly stood up. "What is it?"

"The team got video this time." He nodded. "We got what we needed."

The news caused Trivette's heart to skip a beat and he quickly followed the man out of the Company. Could the case really be broken that easily? Could Walker finally be coming home? And what if Walker wasn't at the compound? What then? How would he and everybody else take to that disappointment?

"How big is this video, Carter?" Asked Trivette as he made his way through the busy sidewalks.

"Big." Carter turned a corner and almost disappeared into the heavy crowd. "Hopefully this is your guy. If so, then expect him home in a week." This bit of information caused Trivette to stop dead in his tracks. "Come on, Trivette!"

After a twenty minute walk Trivette finally made it to FBI Headquarters and once inside he could sense the atmosphere has changed. All around him agents hurried about, most with a cell phone to their ear. Trivette followed Carter till they reached a small room with a television set at one end. The agent closed the door shutting out most of the noise in the hallway.

Carter picked up a remote with a huge smile on his face. "If you say it's Walker we'll go into motion to try and get him home."

Trivette sat on a table's edge, his stomach so nervous it began to hurt. The video began to play and the first image Trivette saw was just a lot of bushes. A soft crackling could be heard, possibly a radio then what sounded like soft footsteps. Within a few seconds two men appeared both not wearing a shirt. One wore dark blue MMA shorts and sneakers with low cut socks. This man must be one of many fighters in the underground ring. The other man had a weapon slung across his back and wore black combat pants.

A loud rustle caused both men to turn to the camera, but before Trivette could study the fighter's face he was motioned to get down by the guard. The latter let out shout then a shrill whistle making several birds to scatter from their treetop perches. After a few minutes the guard motioned the fighter up and resumed his jogging. That was when the fighter turned to the camera.

"Pause it!" Trivette quickly went to the television, a huge smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, Walker." He clapped Carter on the shoulder as he nodded his head. "It's him all right. Man, he's lost a lot of weight."

Carter nodded. "Then maybe you can explain something to me." He let the tape play again and the guard came back into the frame within seconds. But instead of talking Walker appeared to be using sign language. "Your buddy can hear, right?"

"Yeah, he can. Wonder what they are talking about?" Trivette started to nibble on his lower lip as he mind went to Gage. "I know one person who can interrupt. I'll give him a call." He put his hands on his hips while his mind began to think about Walker. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get you home."

**Montana**

The sun was high in the sky making the day unbearably hot and humid for the fighters who stayed in cabins with no air conditioning. Walker sat in his room reading a book while the radio played a rock station. The ceiling fan above him clicked with each rotation, a sound eerily comforting to him. Maybe it's because it reminded Walker of his Uncle Ray's house and his time living in the reservation.

He took a deep breath, closed the book then stretched his arms above his head. The injuries to his back retaliated and he could actually feel as his skin got tight. Hopefully he will regain mobility back, but that may not happen until he gets some real medical help for the severe scarring that covered most of his back.

Conner let out a low groan as he brought the wet towel to his face. He would lay on the wooden floor of the cabin, the only cool spot that could be found in the whole building. Though it was hot, the heat here was nothing compared to what could be found in Texas.

"Man, Nate I hate the summers here." Conner slowly sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "Thankfully I don't have chores today."

Walker chuckled which sounded more like a cough. "The heat is not that bad." He signed.

A light knock sounded on the door and in walked Zadok. "You ready for your lesson, Nate?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Walker grabbed his water bottle then followed the man out into the backyard of the cabin. "Thank you for teaching me." He wrote down.

Zadok nodded. "Not a problem. Now, let's began with a little warm-up."

For the past few months Walker has learned a lot about Zadok that made him respect the man. Z was an amazing Krav Maga fighter, one of the best Walker has seen. Every day, for an hour he would teach Walker techniques once thought impossible to do. In return Walker taught him Judo and some Karate.

Z, as Zadok preferred to be called began to stretch his arms out. "How do you like life here?"

"Not bad, more freedom then the other place." Wrote Walker. "But we are still captive."

"That is true, but at least we are allowed decent food and privileges." Z took a deep breath as he shook his head. "Wonder how long they expect to keep us here?"

Walker shrugged. "Not really sure, but according to Conner it could be five years." After he wrote that down, his heart sank. "But surely the FBI will find us before then."

Z gave a nod before he motioned for Walker to come close to him. "You should tear up that piece of paper. Do not want anybody knowing about your true identity." He took a glance behind him then leaned in close as he grabbed Walker's right arm. "I hope you are right."

**FBI Headquarters **

Once Gage got to the red brick building he was quickly escorted to a room with a television set. Here he was greeted by Trivette who said nothing as he picked up a remote. Curious as to what was going on Gage just sat down in a chair and patiently waited for his friend to get the video ready. According to Trivette the video was so big it could actually break the case right open.

The video began to play and what Gage saw made him jump to his feet. There, standing in the middle of the frame was Walker and who appeared to be a guard. A huge smile crept across Gage's face and he gave Trivette's shoulder a hardy slap.

"He's alive!" Gage let out a chuckle as he nodded his head. "He doesn't look too shabby."

"Gage, we need you to interpret something for us." He paused the video and pointed the remote control at it. "Walker is speaking in sign language. Can you tell what he says?"

When the video played again Gage could see Walker moving his hands in American Sign Language and judging by his fluidity he's been using it for awhile. Why wasn't he talking?

Carter paused the video and crossed his arms on his chest. "Do you know what he said?"

Gage slowly nodded. "Something about a deer. Wonder why he's speaking in sign? No…." A frown spread across his face as he remembered his fight with Walker and how it ended. "Oh my God, what have I done?" Tears fell from his eyes as he put his hands to his face. "I did it to him. I was angry and…and I nearly killed him."

A gentle hand fell upon Gage's shoulder before Trivette sat down next to him. "Gage, I've been meaning to ask you about that…."

Gage's heart sank into his stomach. "You know about the fight?"

Trivette nodded his head. "Yeah, we found the video online."

"Then you all saw what I did…." Gage's voice quivered as he spoke. "I don't deserve to be here, not after what I did to Walker."

"What did you do?" Prodded Trivette with a quiet, calm voice. "What happened?"

Gage let out a soft whimper as his mind flashed back to that awful night several months ago. "Walker had said something to me, words that still haunt me to this day." He shook his head. "I got angry and I let my emotions take over…." He took a deep, shaky breath as he went over the events in his mind. "I strangled Walker then broke his arm…."

Carter quickly shook his head. "You didn't take away his voice, he had another fight that most likely caused it." He took a deep breath then wrote something down in a notebook. "At least we know that Walker is alive which means that the other five men that went missing may still be alive as well."

A huge smile spread across Trivette's face. "Walker looks so different with the Mohawk." He let out a chuckle as he crossed his arms. "Alex will get a kick out of it." He took a deep breath as he clapped Carter on the shoulder. "Do your magic, Carter get him home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Five Days Later**

The afternoon was the hottest to date and all the men in the cabin took refuge inside to find any means to escape the heat. Walker however found himself in the stuffy gym getting ready for his big fight scheduled for later tonight. Though his back was still tense he pushed through the pain in order to prepare himself for whatever may come his way. He worked on kicks, punches and grappling with Zadok, his sparring partner.

After an intense sparring session Walker got a drink of water then sat down to stretch out his legs. As he leaned down the scars on his back began to stretch making it difficult to get his upper-body any lower to his leg. Wonder how that will effect his fighting?

Z sat down next to him and shook his head. "You are an amazing fighter, Nate. I am definitely honored to have fought you and lived." A rare smile spread across Z's face. "You will do well my friend."

Once Walker was done with the stretching he and Zadok made their way to the mess hall to see what the shop had for sale. Once every two weeks Mr. Thompson would allow any fighters with chore and fight tokens to buy things like deodorant, snacks and other products. It kind of gave a sense of normalcy in an otherwise bleak situation.

"How many tokens did they give you this time, Nate?" Walker showed Z a handful of blue tokens which only totaled up to three dollars. "They expect you to buy basic supplies with such little money?" He pulled out a gold token, worth five dollars in the compound. "Here, take it." Walker quickly shook his head. "I have another one."

Walker graciously took the token knowing he will be needing it to buy what he had on his list. He didn't like to take handouts but right now he really had no choice. Because he was injured he only got one blue token, worth fifty cents each a week. Hopefully his fight tonight will earn him enough to buy some new t-shirts and pants during the next sale.

Inside the large mess hall Walker could see men from the other cabins standing in line at their designated shop. Though the guards here allowed free roam it was only in certain areas according to which cabin a fighter lived in. Wonder too much and a fighter would be punished rather severely for disobeying the rules.

He made his way right up to the counter and took out a small slip of paper. The guard, Taylor took a look at it then turned around to get the items. Thanks to Z, Walker was able to get more shampoo as well which he had to point at. After he bought his items he had only a dollar left in his name. Thankfully he got what he needed, but he will have to start working again in order to earn more money.

"Hey Nate!" Z ran up to Walker with his bag of items and pulled out a miniature Snickers bar from his pant's pocket. "Here ya go." Walker stared at the candy knowing such a small piece cost Z three dollars. "Last night was very good to me. I beat my opponent in a style that made Mr. Thompson very happy. He gave me five gold tokens."

"Thank you." Signed Walker.

Z chuckled, a rarity for him. "I at least know that sign." He then did a sign himself, "You are welcome."

On the way back to the cabin Walker couldn't help but notice more of a guard presence. Wonder what had happened? Did he really see camera's in the forest that didn't belong to the compound? If so then maybe, just maybe he and every other fighter from the first ring could be rescued.

Conner came out of the cabin, a look of concern written all over his face. "Miguel and Hound have been looking for you two." He shook his head as he rested his hands on his hips. "Something is going down. They canceled your fight, Nate."

Walker quickly went into the cabin where he was met by Miguel. "0535 and 0220, pack a days worth of clothes and your bedroll. When you are done meet me in the den."

**Walker Ranch**

The atmosphere at the ranch was much different than what it has been for several months. Alex stood in the kitchen as Trivette and Carter had a nice, long talk in the living room. According to Carter a huge raid was planed for tonight that could possibly get Walker home. Unfortunately she won't know till almost ten hours from now if the raid was successful.

She poured two cups of coffee then made her way into the other room to see that Gage had arrived with Sydney and the kids. Since Gage had come home Joshua's outbursts have stopped and he was now putting all his energy into soccer. As for Meaghan she was excited about her twelfth birthday coming up in a few weeks.

Carter took a cup from Alex then sat down on the couch. "I'll be leaving in an hour to head up to Montana." He took a careful sip of the hot, bitter liquid then shook his head. "Just hope this raid goes as planned." His cell phone began to go off and he quickly got up. "I gotta take this. Be right back."

Alex gave Meaghan's shoulder a pat. "Why don't you go upstairs and see what Tavon and Jaxon are doing." As she ran up the stairs Joshua quickly followed her. Once the children were upstairs Alex fell into a chair mentally exhausted. "Angela should be home any minute from Taekwondo classes. Should make her a snack."

Sydney quickly shook her head. "You rest, I'll fix the snack."

Carter came back into the living room with a scowl on his face. "I gotta leave now. Apparently we've been made." He held his hand up as Alex began to ask questions. "The team is going to move in two hours early. Trivette, we need to find out who leaked the information."

Trivette nodded. "Got it." He gave Alex a hug then went to the door. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

After her friend left Alex shakily lifted the coffee mug and took a sip. With the confirmation of a leak just proved that there was a mole inside either the FBI or DPS. Hopefully Trivette could track down who it is, but Alex feared it could take awhile. Whoever the mole is he or she was incredibly smart and has eluded law enforcement for six months.

The front door opened and in walked Angela with Jackson right behind here. She took one look around, dropped her bag then went to Alex.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

Alex quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, everything will be fine Angie." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "How was class?"

"Went really well, Mrs. Walker." Jackson picked up Angela's bag and placed it at the foot of the stairs. "Angie is definitely ready for the tournament."

Angela blushed. "I still have a lot of work to do." She gave Sydney and Gage a hug each. "How are you two?"

Gage innocently shrugged his shoulders. "Doing all right, still adjusting." Alex could see a flash of anger flicker in his eyes. "I'm going to take a walk."

Once on the back porch Gage rested his hands on the wooden railing and took in a deep breath. He didn't know why he felt angry, but he had to control his emotions. Ever since his return home he had severe ups and downs causing him to worry. He thought he was mentally much stronger than this. Maybe if Walker comes home things might change.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Gage quickly wiped his eyes then turned to his son. "Yeah Josh, daddy's fine." He went to the porch swing and sat down. "Thought you were upstairs with the other kids."

Joshua climbed onto the swing and snuggled into Gage's side. "I'm so glad that you're home, dad."

"Glad to be home." Gage wrapped his arm around Joshua and pulled him into a hug. "Are you ready for kindergarten?"

"Not sure." Joshua pouted as he played with Gage's right shirt sleeve. "I'm small, kids make fun of me."

Gage's left hand gently ran circles on Joshua's back to comfort him. "No kid will make fun of you. Look at your mom, she is one of the best Texas Ranger's out there."

"I hope you're right." Joshua pointed a finger at Gage's right forearm. "Why do you still have the tattoo?"

The simple question shook Gage to the core and he quickly cleared his throat. Should he tell his son, would Josh even understand? Though he was smart for his age Joshua may not quite get the meaning behind the numbers. Maybe Gage could tell his son now and then go into more detail when Joshua got older.

Gage unwrapped his arm from Joshua's shoulder to roll up the sleeve on his shirt. Large, black numbers began to appear, a reminder of Gage's time in the fight ring. Joshua traced the tattoo with his fingers calling out each number as he did.

"Joshua, do you know what these numbers mean?"

"No, what?"

"You know those bad men that took me?" Joshua nodded. "These numbers are so they can find me."

Joshua wrapped his arms tight around Gage's waist. "Then remove it."

Gage took a deep, shaky breath then tightly hugged his son. "Unfortunately I can't. If I do the bad men will take me away again." He quickly wiped a tear from his cheek so Joshua wouldn't see. "Don't worry though, I won't leave you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Gage lifted Joshua and sat him on his lap. "How about I take you out for some ice cream? It's been awhile since you and I just had a day to ourselves."

A huge smile spread across Joshua's face. "Honest!" Gage nodded his head. "Yay! I'm going to tell mom!"

**Montana**

Things had changed and now Walker found himself sitting on the floor of his cabin with Zadok and three other men. Miguel stood in front of the group, his rifle cradled in his arms. He kept pivoting his head as though expecting something, but what? Why the sudden change in the guards? And who were these other men with Zadok and Walker?

Miguel took a deep breath then sat down in a chair across from Walker. "Looks like we'll be here for awhile. You five just relax and talk amongst yourselves."

A small man, probably no taller than five feet stretched his arms above his head as he let out a loud yawn. The numbers, 0153 could easily be seen on his right arm telling Walker that he too had been a fighter at the other ring. Wonder if he also had the brand?

The man turned his head to Walker and smiled. "My name is Toby. What's yours?"

Walker took out his notebook so he can write his responses down. "Name is Walker, but they call me Nate here."

Toby pointed a finger at Walker's notebook. "What's with this?"

Another man, this one black with several tattoos on his arms smirked as he gave Walker a hardy slap on the shoulder. "He's mute." He then smiled. "Name is Steven." He pointed to the man next to him. "This here is Mr. GQ."

"Bradley is my real name." The man shook Walker's hand. "I've heard about you, Nate. You're one amazing fighter. Glad I never got a chance to see for myself." He let out a hearty chuckle. "I know one of my cabin mates sure did and he's still limping."

Walker quickly went through all the fights he had since his arrival to the ranch and knew who Bradley was talking about. There was a stocky man that Walker had to fight two weeks into his arrival here and it ended with him nearly breaking the guy's knee. It was a brutal way to win but it garnered respect for Walker.

A loud commotion made all the men to snap their heads towards the front door. In ran Conner with several other men from the cabin and what was unsettling most carried weapons. Miguel quickly stood up, a look of shock obvious on his face.

Conner pointed at Walker and the other men while walking up to Miguel. "They need to be put into the back room. Another guard will be here shortly to help you out."

Miguel waved for Walker and the other men to get up then led them down the hall. Once inside the room another man, an unknown face to Walker came in with several pairs of handcuffs in his hands.

"Okay, everybody get a bunk and sit on it!" The guard snapped his head to Walker then pointed to the floor by the door. "You will sit right here!"

Walker quickly obeyed unsure as to what would happen if he didn't. The guard pushed Walker to his stomach, forced his arms behind his back then secured them with the handcuffs. Without his hands Walker will not be able to communicate to anybody in the room. He pulled at the cuffs causing the guard to slam his rifle straight into his shoulder.

"Don't move!" He whipped his head around to look at all the other men. "That means all of you!"

Miguel shook his head. "0535 cannot communicate with his hands behind his back."

The man pointed to Walker as he let out a harsh laugh. "He is a pig! A filthy, dirty cop who would have locked your ass away if you had come across him!"

Miguel flexed his jaw then nodded his head. "Okay, so what do we do now, Harold?"

"We just wait. If the FBI makes it here, kill all the numbered men. We leave nobody alive."


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Hours Later**

The lights in the room flickered then dimmed causing Miguel and Harold to peer out the window. Walker sat on the floor unsure as to what was going on and not liking his current situation. He shifted his weight then stretched out his legs which had begun to cramp. Doing this caused Harold to rush at him and before Walker could duck his head the man slammed his rifle butt straight into his temple. Stars flickered before Walker's eyes as he fought to stay conscious.

"What the hell!" Miguel bent down to check on Walker. "He did nothing!"

As the guards argued Walker rapidly blinked his eyes then shook his head from side to side. After the fog cleared from his mind he could see men running past the window. The lights dimmed once again then went off all together. Outside the cabin several men began screaming as the faint sound of a handgun could be heard.

Walker felt a pair of hands grab hold of his cuffed wrists then violently pull him to his feet. He was spun around to the dimly lit hallway, the sudden movement disorientating him. As Walker was once again pushed forward he stumbled causing Harold to curse.

"Come on! Get moving!" Said Harold as smacked Walker upside the head. "Put one foot in front of the other. It's not that difficult to do!"

After a short walk Walker found himself standing in front of the main door peering out into darkness. He tried to find unfamiliar shapes in the shadows and spotted some movement near Cabin Four. Was it the FBI or just more fighters?

"I know you are out there!" Harold jerked Walker forward as he talked. "Now, I've warned you guys to stay away!"

A loud bang made Walker jump, but the shock quickly went away as stabbing pain in his left leg made him fall to the ground. For all he knew the bullet had torn straight through his thigh. Walker tried to ignore the fire in his skin, unfortunately it felt like his leg just exploded.

"Oh shit!" Miguel quickly bent down next to Walker and began to pull on his cuffed hands. "Use your good leg, 0535 and help me get you into the den."

Walker nodded his head and with a loud grunt pushed off with his good leg. However the movement brought on so much pain he nearly blacked out. With a hoarse scream Walker pushed once again, this time, with help from Miguel he managed to stand up. Being vertical the blood began to run down Walker's leg causing him to leave a bloody footprint with each agonizing step he took.

"What is wrong with you!" Miguel led Walker to the couch and helped him to sit down. "Why did you just shoot him?"

"I had to make a point." A beam of light bounced towards them followed by another. "It's just a graze, he'll be fine. Conner, Boyd watch over 0535, make sure he doesn't pass out."

Doctor Boyd rested his flashlight on the floor so he can check Walker's wound. "This is more of a graze, Harold. You tore a chunk out of the man's leg." He let out a loud curse as he looked up at Walker. "Miguel tie a tourniquet around his leg, make sure it's not too tight. I'm going to get my medical kit."

Walker leaned his head back wishing he could block out the pain. He tightly gripped the cushion as Doctor Boyd gently pressed below the wound. Sweat began to bead on Walker's brow as his body went into shock. It's going to be quite a struggle for Walker to keep himself focused and not let the pain get to him.

**XXXX**

Nearby Aaron Clyne sat in a chair in what must have been a mess hall for the men who lived here. Crazy to think that the men who lived here did it against their will, the amenities seemed way too nice. For one, all the cabins he and other agents raided had a kitchen, bathroom and some sort of gathering room. Why all the luxuries?

Mijares sat down next to him with two bottles of water. "They have everything in this place. Even have candy and a room full of basic necessities." He handed a bottle of water to Clyne then shook his head. "They shot Mr. Walker. Doesn't look too severe, but it is a leg wound. Lets just hope we can get him home."

Another man, this one named Captain McCarter went up to the two men with his hands on his hips. "Okay, I want you two to set up a sniping post." He produced several photos from his breast pocket. "These are the men that you don't want to shoot. This one here," He handed a mug shot to Clyne. "His name is Raphael Winters, a good kid caught up in a bad situation. He might be able to help us out if we promise him a few things."

Clyne nodded then stood up. "All right, lets get going."

**C.D.'s Bar and Grill**

Though it was just past dinner C.D.'s Bar and Grill had closed down to allow any lawman or friend of Walker's to gather. Gage sat in a booth with a cool beer in front of him and Sydney next to him. Both their kids were at the HOPE center along with Tavon, Jaxon and Angela. Hopefully in the morning there will be some good news for the kids.

Sydney ran her hand down his arm then glanced at the door. "Eric and Aiden are here."

Gage raised his head to see the two men walking up to their table. "Hey guys."

His voice faded as three more men walked in behind them. Gage remembered seeing the men's pictures all over the newspapers, they were roommates of Walker's. If his memory served him right their names are Patrick, Joseph and Theo. Wonder what they were doing here? Did they really care about Walker?

Eric waved at Gage and pulled a chair up to the booth. "Hey you two, hope you don't mind but I found these three gentleman standing outside."

A soft smile spread across Sydney's face as she stuck her hand out to shake the men's hands. "Nice to finally meet you all. My name is Sydney and this is my husband Gage."

The tallest of the men nodded his head. "I'm Patrick." He pointed to the big man behind him. "That is Theo and the short guy is Joey."

This caused Joey to laugh. "Nice to meet you, Gage." As he stuck out his hand for a shake Gage could see 0531 tattooed on his right arm. "Any word yet?"

Gage shook his head. "No, not yet. Hopefully we'll get something soon." He took a deep breath then smiled. "So you guys bunked with Walker?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah, sure did. The Boss actually kept us from ripping each others throats out" A smile spread across his face as he nudged Patrick in the arm. "Remember that time he gave you a stern talking after you started a fight with Hector?" The mention of Hector's name brought frowns to the men's faces.

Eric took a deep breath as Aiden handed him a glass of water. "Unlike our room, Gage only three guys so far made it out of theirs. Hector Nunez was found dead after a kickboxing match."

Sydney gently patted Gage's shoulder. "I'm going to see how Alex is doing."

Once his wife left all security Gage had felt went with her. He took a drink of the bitter liquid before him then wiped his face with the back of his hand. Even though he was free he was still being emotionally punished all thanks to the tattoo. Wonder what Walker thought about his?

"Mr. Nunez didn't remove his tattoo." Aiden said, tearing Gage away from his thoughts. "He covered it up during the fight…." His voice faded off as he stared at the beer in front of Gage. "You know how hard it is not to go back to my old ways. Sometimes I think it'll just be easier to kill myself with drugs and alcohol then always watching my back."

Gage began to turn the beer bottle in his hands as Aiden's words sank in him like a rock. So, they were now killing men who hid their tattoos. He sipped at his beer then slowly stood knowing he had to find a quiet spot to think. Who would have ever thought a simple tattoo could change his life forever.

**Montana - Thirty Minutes Later**

Time seemed to have stopped for Walker as he sat on the couch trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Doctor Boyd had given him a small shot of morphine but it had worn off. He pulled at the cuffs frustrated that he still had them on. The metal began to dig into his wrists, cutting into the thin skin and making him bleed.

"Let me check your leg." Miguel shown a flashlight on Walker's leg and grimaced at what he saw. "You've lost a lot of blood. How you feeling?" Walker gave the man a nod wishing he could talk. "Okay, here's some water."

After Miguel helped Walker drink half of the water bottle he pulled it away then screwed the cap back on. He sat down on the sofa, his hands going to his face. Walker was about to close his eyes when a faint laser dot appeared on Harold's chest. Before the man could react a loud boom caused Walker to jump nearly off the couch.

"Son of a…." Harold writhed on the ground in obvious pain. "They shot me!"

Miguel quickly dropped his weapon. "No way, I'm not going through with that." He pulled off his white shirt then unlocked the cuffs around Walker's wrists. "Let's go."

Walker gingerly made his way to the front door, his left leg dragging behind him. Miguel wrapped one of his arms around Walker's thin waist then helped him to the door. With the extra support Walker was able to put all his weight on his right leg allowing him to take bigger steps. Another pair of hands lifted up Walker's left arm then moved around his back.

"The other fighters have already given up." It was Zadok and his voice told Walker he was smiling. "Lets get you home."

The two men gingerly lifted Walker off his feet, carried him down the stairs and into the

yard. Once they hit the fence line several FBI agents appeared from the shadows. Two of them led Miguel, Zadok and Walker towards the mess hall where there was still light.

"Once inside lay him on the table." Said an agent as he walked next to Miguel. "As for you sir we need to take you into custody."

Miguel shook his head. "0535 is mute, he speaks in sign and I can interpret."

Another FBI agent nodded as he pushed up the door. "Put Mr. Walker right over there." He pointed to a clean table with three men standing next to it. "My name is Gilbert, but most here just simply call me Doc. How bad is the pain?"

"It's tolerable." Signed Walker as he sat up to get a good look at his leg and what he saw didn't surprise him one bit. "How are the other fighters?"

Doc gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Not sure yet, you two are the only numbered fighters we were able to recover." He shook his head. "It's a deep wound, a lot of muscle damage." He looked up. "Carter, give your friend a call."

A tall man went up to Walker with a huge smile on his face. "Sure thing." He stuck out his hand. "Mr. Walker, I will set up a video camera. That way your friends and family can know that you are alive and safe."

**Fort Worth**

C.D.'s Bar and Grill had gotten very quiet since most of Walker's acquaintances eventually left. Alex sat at a table by herself wishing that Walker was with her right now. She took a deep breath, glanced at her watch and began to wonder if Angela was all right. Her daughter had wanted to be here, but Alex decided against it. If news turned out bad Alex wanted to be the person to tell Angela and not some police officer.

Trivette sat down across from Alex with a heavy sigh, his face showing he was due for some much needed sleep. "How you holding up, Alex?"

"Doing all right." She sipped at her coffee then shook her head. "Any word yet?"

"Nothing." Trivette's phone began to ring and he quickly unclipped it from his belt. "Trivette." He was quiet for several seconds before he stood up with a smile. "So he's right there with you Carter? How is he?"

Alex listened intently to Trivette's side of the conversation hoping to get a hint about Walker's condition. She watched his face change slightly and he slowly nodded his head. After a brief conversation he pulled the phone away from his ear with a heavy sigh.

A tear escaped Alex's right eye as she mentally accepted the worse. "How is he, Jimmy?"

"Alive, but in pain." He began to play around with his phone as a smile crept across his face. "Carter is sending a video to my phone." His voice trailed off as a muted beep told him a file had been sent to his phone. "There it is now."

He handed his phone over to Alex and she touched the screen over the most recent sent file. The first image she saw was of a thin man with a left eye that drooped. As the video played Alex began to cry knowing who she saw was her husband. Her free hand went to her mouth as Walker signed "Love" then point to the camera.

"I love you to, Walker." She sniffled then nodded her head. "Trivette, make sure Carter gets him home."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Next Morning**

Even though he hated hospitals Walker found himself relaxing and actually enjoying the small comforts he had. As he laid on the bed he took in the scents that he once despised. It has been little over three hours since his rescue and most of that time was spent sleeping. Hopefully he can stay awake for his family who is expected to show up in less than an hour.

The door to his room opened and in walked two doctors, a nurse and the man named Carter. Walker let out a low groan knowing it was now the time for questions. Wonder if he will have to write everything down?

"Hey there, Mr. Walker my name is Doctor Isham, I'm a ENT or a Ear, Nose and Throat Specialist." He pointed to the other doctor behind him. "And this is Doctor Jewels, he is an Ophthalmologist. We are going to be doing some tests while Mr. Carter here watches."

Another nurse came into the room pushing a cart with a small screen attached to it. As Isham put on some gloves two other nurses came in, went to Walker's bed then maneuvered it till it was laying completely flat. Walker took a look at the instruments on the tray then rested his hands on his abdomen.

"Okay, this might be a bit uncomfortable but I will need you awake for this test." He put on a green paper mask, turned on the machine then moved to Walker's head. "Okay, I'm going to take pictures of your vocal chords and throat."

As the doctor's did their tests the comfort Walker once felt quickly vanished. He did as the doctor's told him to do hoping it would make the tests go by quicker. After several minutes of questions and following orders Walker was allowed to sit back up. Unfortunately these tests were just two of many that will have to be done. One test in particular Walker was not looking forward to. Tomorrow Walker will be evaluated by some shrink to see if he was mentally stable.

Doctor Isham took off his gloves then heaved a sigh. "Mr. Walker, your vocal chords do appear damaged but I will get a good view once the MRI comes back. Good news is, with voice therapy you should be able to talk at a whisper."

"What about my eye?" Walker signed before realizing he did so.

"Don't worry, I speak sign." Explained Doctor Isham with a grin then repeated Walker's words to the other doctor.

"There is some good news, Mr. Walker." Said Doctor Jewels with a smile. "I'll be able to remove some of the scarring from the eye and I can repair the tear duct." He wrote a few notes down on an electronic clipboard then pulled out a tube from his lab coat. "This ointment is specifically formulated for people who can't produce their own tears."

Carter went up to Walker with a smile on his face. "Trivette called before we came in and your family is on their way." He put a electronic writing tablet on the table next to Walker. "That's just like a paper notebook except it actually translates writing into text."

Walker picked up the tablet then wrote: "How is Zadok?"

"He's just a few doors down from you and doing rather well." Carter took a deep breath as he crossed his arms. "Walker are you up for some questioning?" Walker nodded his head. "Very well, I will ask you questions and you can just write them on the pad. I will read it later."

The doctor's and nurses left leaving Walker alone with the young FBI agent. Walker took a deep breath, picked up the tablet then waited for Carter to ask questions. However instead of asking questions Carter glanced behind him towards the door before pulling something out from his pant's pocket. It was a folded up piece of paper with what appeared to be an image on it.

"Listen I work with the people who had kidnapped you." Carter stood up, went to the other side of the bed then rested his hand on Walker's injured thigh. "This piece of paper is your entire fight record since your stay at the original location." He began to squeeze causing severe pain to race through Walker's body. "They are still watching you and they will for awhile."

Walker writhed around on the bed, his mind only thinking about the pain in his leg. Why was this agent doing this? He turned his head to get a better view of Carter then lunged out with a punch. Walker's fist connected with such force both men crashed to the floor.

"What the hell!" Carter's hands flew to his face as blood began to pour from of his nose. "You're crazy!"

"What's going on in here!" Shouted an officer as he went to Walker's side. "Are you all right, sir?"

Intense pain raced up Walker's leg and he knew most of the stitches had been pulled. He shook his head as several nurses attempted to help him back onto the bed. Walker turned to look at Carter to see the agent was now being attended to by a doctor.

Another man, this one dressed in a suit came in while shaking his head. "Get him back in the bed and check his leg." He then went over to Carter. "Agent Carter, are you all right?"

"Yes sir, but I think my nose is broken." He cut a glare at Walker then shook his head. "I started questioning him and he just snapped."

Walker shook his head. "Not true." His voice however was barely above a whisper and he let out a grunt of frustration knowing most in the room did not hear him. Why can he not talk?

Once he was back on the bed the doctor helping out Carter went to check on Walker's leg. He removed the bandage and a frown spread across his face. After a quick conversation with one of the nurses the doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves so he can study the wound more closely.

"You pulled a few stitches, but I'll be able to fix it before your family shows up." He glanced up at the agent with the suit. "We need to call Doctor Castaneda and let him know about Mr. Walker's outburst."

Walker picked up the tablet and quickly scribbled down: **Carter is one of them. He has a piece of paper. Ask him.**

Carter quickly shook his head. "He's lost it." He showed his superior the paper he had in his hand which was now soaked with blood. "Mr. Henry, I was going to show him a picture of Raphael Winters to see if he recognized him. He's the guard that is willing to help us."

"Very well." Mr. Henry nodded his head. "Doc, stitch him and then secure him to the bed. When his family comes hide the restraints until they know what is going on."

**A Few Miles Away**

The closer they got to the hospital the more nervous Alex became. From what Trivette told her Walker had lost his ability to talk and will have to communicate by writing things down. It tore at her heart to even think Walker had a disability, wonder how he was taking it? Her hands began to fiddle around with her purse's zipper as her mind began to go over what she should say to her husband. If he did loose his voice will she and Angela have to study sign language?

"We're almost there." Trivette pulled onto a street lined with news vans. "Media is having a field day with this."

Alex shook her head. "Walker would be so frustrated if he found out how much attention he was getting. Hopefully the reporters will leave him alone like they have with Gage."

"Let's hope." He peered up at the rearview mirror, a smile spreading across his face. "Angela is asleep. How do you think she'll handle seeing Walker?"

"She's been stronger than me through this whole ordeal, I think she'll do just fine." She shook her head. "Gage wanted so badly to come up…."

"It could trigger something." Trivette let out a loud grumble as he reached the hospital parking lot. "There's also the swarms of reporters trying to get to Walker and any other fighter from the ring. Once those vultures see Gage they won't let up on him."

He pulled up to the main entrance where an officer was waiting for them. Alex reached behind her, shook Angela awake then got out of the car. Her daughter's eyes went wide at the sight of all the reporters and Alex quickly shielded her from the camera's prying eyes. With Trivette's help the two made it through the electronic sliding doors and into the safety of the hospital.

The officer led them to an elevator with a shake of his head. "Vultures I tell ya." He pushed the up button then smiled at Alex. "Don't worry, the ICU is free of reporters."

Once inside the elevator Alex began to feel a bit light headed and she had to lean against the railing for support. She took a few deep breaths hoping to control her emotions for Angela. The elevator dinged, the doors opened and the first face they saw was Carter. Alex's heart began to race when she saw the bandage covering the man's nose. What happened? Did somebody already try to kill Walker?

"What happened, Carter?" Asked Trivette, his voice showing his concern.

Carter shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He gave Alex a smile. "Walker's room is this way."

Alex followed the agent down the hallway while holding onto Angela's hand. What condition will Walker be in when they see him? Will he be like Gage or will Walker be able to handle the situation better? Unfortunately Walker has been gone for over six months, will he be the same?

A doctor stepped up to them with a smile on his face. "Mrs. Walker?" Alex nodded. "My name is Doctor Abernathy, I'm Mr. Walker's general physician."

"How is he doctor?" Asked Alex as she wrapped her arm around Angela. "Is he okay?"

Doctor Abernathy nodded his head. "He's doing pretty good. He suffered a serious wound to his leg but with time he should make a full recovery." His smile faded as he glanced down at the folder in his hand. "He suffered some serious injuries while a captive, some of which will require surgery to repair. The most noticeable is his voice and left eye. With therapy he should be able to talk at a whisper and with surgery he should see more out of his eye."

Alex slowly nodded. "That's good to hear." She took a look at Angela then swallowed hard. "How is his mental state?"

"We have a doctor coming in to assess him but we believe he is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "He lunged out at Agent Carter, broke his nose."

Alex's hand flew to her mouth. "That can't be right, Walker wouldn't do anything like that."

"Unfortunately with PTSD anger outbursts are common." He took a deep breath then nodded his head. "You all can go see him now."

Angela squeezed Alex's arm then snuggled into her side. "Is dad all right?"

Instead of answering her daughter Alex led her towards Walker's room which had an officer stationed outside. Alex gave Angela's back a rub as they approached the door.

The officer smiled and picked up clipboard. "I just need to see all of your I.D.s."

After showing the officer all of their I.D.s he pushed the door open and allowed them inside. Alex took a deep breath then turned towards the bed to see a thin man with a Mohawk. His eyes were closed and she began to wonder if he was asleep. Was he really Walker?

The man moved his head towards the door as he opened his eyes. A huge smile spread across his face and that was when Alex saw the man was Walker. She quickly ran up to his bed, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Walker!" She sobbed out. "This isn't a dream, is it?" When she didn't get a response she quickly pulled back to see a tear running down his cheek. "Don't worry, Walker." She moved aside so Angela can give her father a hug.

"Dad, I'm so glad your finally back with us." Her eyes fell upon his left eye then she bit her lip. "Can you see out of your eye?" Her father nodded. "But you can't talk?"

Walker picked up a electronic writing tablet, wrote something down then showed it to Alex.

"I have damage to my vocal chords." He said. "Sadly I won't be able to talk."

Trivette smiled down at his friend. "Glad to see your all right." He shook his head. "You going to keep the Mohawk?"

This got a laugh from Walker which sounded more like a cough. "Think it looks good?" He wrote.

Angela crinkled her nose. "I don't think my dad should have a hairstyle like that."

As Walker talked to his daughter via the tablet Alex studied her husband amazed at how much he had changed in six months. The one thing that stuck out was how thin he was. Walker had always been a stocky man, but right now Alex can actually see his cheekbones. Even though he was skinnier he didn't appear sickly. She took hold of his right hand and her eyes instantly spotted an impression on his skin. Did the doctors secure Walker's hands and feet to the bed?

She held his hand up, gave it a kiss then ran her free hand along his face. "Angela, why don't you step outside for a bit. Trivette and I need to ask your father some questions."

Walker quickly shook his head, his eyes showing concern. He picked up the tablet and wrote, "Don't leave her with Carter. He's one of them."

With these simple words Alex now knew why the doctor thought Walker was suffering PTSD. Sadly most of the men recovered from the last fight ring, including Gage had problems adapting to regular life. After six months of being captive, forcing to fight Walker did change. How will Alex cope with Walker's new attitude?

Angela gave Walker a smile then kissed him on the forehead. "I'm all right, dad." She hugged Alex. "I'm going to the cafeteria and get some food."

Trivette waited for Angela to leave the room before he sat down on a chair with deep concern on his face. "Walker, did you really lunge out at Carter?"

Walker nodded. "Yes, he works with the men who took me." He wrote.

"Walker, he's been helping us with the case…."

"You need to look into him more. He told me that they are always watching me." Walker shook his head as he tapped at the tablet. "Believe me."

Trivette ran his hand down his face knowing what Walker just wrote he wouldn't know about. But Carter could have let him in on some details of the case. Ever since Trivette met Carter six months ago the young FBI agent has been so eager to help out any way he could. Not once did he act suspicious so why was Walker accusing him of working with Ian Humphrey?

"Walker, Carter is a great individual, eager to help out." He gave his friend a smile. "In fact I'll invite him in so you can see for yourself." Walker quickly shook his head as he attempted to get up. "Whoa, easy Walker."

Doctor Abernathy came into the room with a shake of his head. "Walker, I saw your hear rate began to race." He shook his head as he injected a something into Walker's IV line. "I'm going to go ahead and give him a sedative. It will help him sleep."

Alex quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Walker began to fight the doctor. "Walker, please just let the doctor help you."

Trivette shook his head. "I'm going to talk to Carter and see what's going on."


	27. Chapter 27

**The Next Morning**

A fog rested over Walker's mind making it hard for him to think clearly. Ever since he had accused Carter for being part of the fight ring the doctor has kept him heavily sedated. He could have sworn the young FBI agent had threatened his life, but according to his friends Carter was a respectable man. Was he loosing his mind?

Walker licked his lips then turned his head to see Alex sleeping on a cot underneath the window. Wonder when she fell asleep? He then moved his head so he can see Angela who had curled up in a chair to sleep. Wonder what his daughter thought about this whole situation?

He yanked at the restraints holding his arms to the bed embarrassed that his family had to see him like this. Why were the doctors treating him like he was a criminal? Being strapped down like this brought back many memories of being in captivity, some not very pleasant. With one last tug at the restraints he let out a low moan then allowed his body to relax.

Alex stirred from her sleep, rubbed her face on the pillow then turned her head towards Walker. He waved his hand back and forth before giving his wife a smile.

"Hang on, let me get those restraints off of you." Alex fumbled around with the right strap while shaking her head. "Sorry but the doctors had to restrain you while you slept. You were writhing around and whenever a nurse tried to calm you down…." She took a deep breath as she went to Walker's other side. "You would try to fight them."

Walker rubbed his wrists then picked up the tablet. "You know me, Alex. I don't act that way."

"I know you don't." Alex gave Walker a kiss before sitting down beside him. "But you've been missing for over six months. That could wear on people, even you."

He couldn't believe that his own wife, a woman he has known for over twenty years is accusing him of being mentally unstable. It all started after that FBI agent, Carter visited him last night. Did everybody he knew and trusted actually believed that man? Why didn't anybody believe him? Is it because he couldn't talk?

Walker shook his head. "I'm telling the truth, Carter is one of them." He tapped the tablet for emphasis. "Did you get a good look at the paper?"

Alex nodded. "I did. It was for a man named Raphael Winters, or you knew him as Miguel." She took a deep breath, glanced behind her at Angela then leaned in closer. "Walker, this is the ICU, there is a camera pointed right at the bed. The nurses saw nothing." Her voice shook and she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Walker shook his head as his mind began to race about what Alex had told him. Was he really loosing his mind? He could have sworn Carter had threatened his life, after all his leg still ached from when the man put pressure on the wound. Wonder if he could see the video himself?

The door opened and in walked a nurse with a tray in his hands. "Good morning, Walker. My name is Gary and I'm here to prep you for eye surgery."

Alex gave Walker's hand a rub before standing up. "Behave for Doctor Jewels." She gave him a kiss and ran her hand down his cheek. "I love you."

**XXXX**

In a conference room a few floors down Trivette sat across from Tommy Carter wondering if the man was indeed a traitor. For the last six months Trivette had let this man into his life even let him play baseball with his sons. If he truly was working with Humphrey he was doing an amazing job at acting. Trivette has known many snitches in his time and so far Carter hasn't shown any signs that he was one.

Carter took a sip of his coffee then leaned back in his chair. "Let me take a lie detector test."

Trivette nodded. "That's probably the best thing to do right now."

"Look, I'm not mad at your friend." Carter let out a heavy sigh as he began to play with a napkin. "When are we going to tell him and Mr. Abijah about the other fighters?"

"I know we can tell Abijah, but I'm not sure about Walker." Trivette took a sip of his latte, his mind going to his close friend. "The media is calling the raid the worse in American history."

Carter shook his head. "It's all because of Winters that Walker and Abijah are even alive." He rested his elbows on the table then put his face in his hands. "I should have done something."

"You did all you could do." The door to the room opened and in walked Alex. "Hey, Alex. How's Walker doing this morning?"

Alex gave Trivette a shrug as she sat down. "Not sure. He's having surgery on his eye right now." Her voice shook and she took a deep breath to control herself. "Jimmy, I thought I would be happy to have him home…."

"Don't worry, he'll get better especially when he's back in Texas." Though Trivette had a hard time believing his own words. "Where's Angela?"

"Sydney drove up last night with Gage." She held her hand up when Trivette started to argue. "Walker hasn't seen him yet, but he needs to."

Trivette nibbled on his bottom lip as his mind began to process what could happen if his two friends were to meet. Maybe they can have Gage see Walker after his eye surgery. By then Walker will be slightly doped up and unable to fight. It hurt him to think of Walker as a somebody who wasn't mentally stable, it just couldn't be possible. For as long as Trivette has known him Walker was always the cool one under pressure. Why was this time so different?

He took a deep breath then nodded his head. "Once Walker is out of surgery have Gage see him. Hopefully he will lighten Walker's mood."

**XXXX**

The waiting room was quiet all thanks to several police officers keeping the unwanted away. Gage took a deep breath as his mind went to Walker who was currently in surgery to repair damage done to his eye. Wonder if his friend will be able to see out of it? Why did Walker have to go through so much and Gage walked away with only a tattoo?

He took a deep breath, raked his fingers down his face then stood up from his chair. Without saying anything to his wife he left the room to head towards Z's. As he walked down the long hallway he couldn't help but to look around for any agents that may stop him. Ever since his arrival here in Montana last night he's been kept away from the hospital.

Gage eventually made it to Z's room which had a guard stationed outside. After showing his ID the man gave Gage a visitor pass and told him to clip it on.

"You're only allowed thirty minutes." The guard opened the door and ushered Gage inside. "Need anything, I'm here."

Once the door was shut behind him Gage turned his attention to the bed and a smile spread across his face. Zadok sat on the bed, reading a book and eating a bowl of fruit. His head turned to the door, a grin forming when he saw Gage.

"Pull up a chair and have a seat!" Zadok put his book down and swung his legs over the side to get a better look at Gage. "It is so good to see a friendly face again."

Gage sat down with a sigh. "How've they been treating you?"

Zadok shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How have you been, Gage?"

"Been better." His eyes fell upon the tattoo on the man's right arm before he looked back at Zadok's face. "Did you see my friend Walker while you were there?"

"That I have." Zadok quickly got up and went for a bag resting on another chair. "In fact they gave me some of his things." He pulled out a few t-shirts and handed them to Gage. "Walker is a great man, Gage. You are fortunate to be very good friends with him."

Gage took a look at the t-shirts in his hands before placing them on the bed. "How did you get his shirts?"

"They asked for us to pack up our things before the raid happened. Guess our bags were pretty close to each others." He sat back down and popped a strawberry in his mouth. "We lived in the same cabin, but not the same room. I saw your friend daily during the breaks we were allowed to have."

"How was life in the other camp?"

Zadok shook his head as he finished his fruit bowl. "It was not all that bad. They took care of the men who lived there, including Walker and I. In fact when Walker got injured they made sure he had the proper medical treatment." He took a deep breath as he began to play with a strawberry leaf. "I injured him rather badly at the other camp. He may not see again out of that eye."

It was Gage's turn to shake his head. "Z, knowing Walker he will never hold a grudge over that." He listened to his own words wishing he could belief them himself. "Did he ever try to talk to you or anybody else?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Zadok bit his lower lip as he looked at the door. "What did the FBI do to you when you were brought home?"

"I was forced to live at a ranch for a few weeks while agents viewed testimonies of all the fighters." Gage rested his elbows on his knees, his attention focused on a discolored tile on the floor. "Z, there's something you need to know…." The door burst open and two agents came into the room. "It's not been thirty minutes!" Shouted Gage as he stood up.

The shortest of the agents shook his head as he went up to Gage. "I'm sorry, sir. But till we clear Mr. Abijah here, you are no longer able to talk to him."

"Why! He needs to know!" Gage spun around to face Zadok. "Z, whatever you do, don't remove the tattoo…."

"That's enough, Mr. Gage." The other agent took hold of Gage's arm and led him towards the door. "If you don't leave willingly we will revoke all your rights to see Mr. Walker."

Gage pulled his arm away from the agent, furious at how he was being treated. He stormed out the door and towards the waiting room where he sat down with a loud huff. Sydney, knowing he needed some space didn't move from her seat a few away from his. What was going on with this case? Why couldn't he talk freely with his friend? What was the government hiding?

Carter sat down next to Gage and shook his head. "Listen, this case is a very sensitive one. We really don't know who to trust anymore." He took a deep breath and attempted to hand Gage a cup of coffee. "We also have to evaluate his mental state to see if he may be working with the men who took him."

"This is bull and you know it." Gage took the coffee but didn't drink it. "What happened to your nose?"

"I fell." Carter sipped at his own coffee as he let out a low grumble. "Just leave it at that."

Gage held up a hand in mock surrender. "I got it." He took a drink of his own coffee then leaned back into his chair. "When can I see Walker?"

"In about an hour." Carter patted Gage's shoulder. "I'll let you know, don't worry."


	28. Chapter 28

**One Hour Later**

Though Trivette wanted to be there for Walker when he got out of surgery, Carter advised him that the FBI had something he needed to see right away. He followed the young agent down the short hallway wondering what was so important. After they reached a small room Carter closed the door and sat down at a small table.

"I think you need to see these." He took a deep breath and slid a thick, manila folder, the kind usually found at medical buildings towards Trivette. "It's Walker's medical history." He slid a three ring binder across the table then leaned backwards. "That is all of Walker's fights and let me tell you, there are some brutal ones."

Trivette took a deep breath before he flipped open the manila folder. The first thing he saw was a series of pictures showing Walker through the months. It sickened Trivette to see how much his friend had actually wasted away while being a hostage. How could anybody do this to another human being?

He briefly flipped through the pages surprised to see how well Walker's medical history was documented. In fact a psychological test was performed a few months back and the findings explained Walker's strange behavior. According to a doctor at the compound Walker suffers from severe depression which got worse a month ago. What happened to cause his friend to fall apart so quickly?

Carter shook his head as he tapped the binder. "We need to ask Walker about some of the fights." He flipped the book open to a page with several pictures of a fight and a DVD insert. "Apparently your friend killed a man."

"That might explain the nightmares." Trivette went through the medical folder till he found something of interest and disturbing. "Walker was whipped ten times then forced to fight." His whole body shook as anger rose inside of him. "That was when he lost all vision in his eye and suffered some muscle damage in his back…." He stood up. "I gotta talk to Walker."

**Montana**

The hospital room was a bit chilly as Gage walked in to see Walker after his eye surgery. This was his first time seeing his friend since that day in the ring and Gage's nerves made him jittery. He took a deep breath, sat down by the bed then glanced up at Walker's face. A thick, white bandage was wrapped diagonally across Walker's nose and around his forehead holding a metal covering over his eye. Unfortunately the gauze just showed how much weight Walker really lost while a hostage. Gage could definitely see the Cherokee in his friend, especially now since Walker's cheekbone structure was easily visible.

Walker rolled his head and a smile spread across his face. "Gage, so glad to see you." He used his hands to speak showing Gage how natural it was for him to use sign.

Gage's eyes glanced at Walker's right arm then at his own. "How you doing?"

"Doing all right." He took a deep breath as his eyes wavered from Gage's. "When did you arrive home?"

"Four months ago along with all the other fighters in my room. The only guy that didn't come back was Zadok." A smile spread across Gage's face. "Apparently he lived with ya in the same cabin." He shook his head. "How was life at the new compound?"

"Better than the last one, though it did have it's downsides." Walker's hands flew with ease and Gage found himself getting lost a few times. "There was more freedom, but it came at a price." Walker suddenly stopped, his hands fell onto his lap and he shook his head. "How did you get out?" This time when Walker spoke, his movements were much slower.

Gage could tell just by Walker's hands that he was trying to hide something. "What's the matter, Walker?"

Walker quickly shook his head. "Nothing."

Gage decided to ignore his friends attitude to answer his question. "Not sure really how I managed to get out." He took another look at his arm. "I woke up in a motel room confused and wearing only boxers. And I had this," He showed his arm to Walker. "Wish I could remove it."

A look of confusion crossed Walker's face. "Why can't we remove the tattoo?"

Gage took a look around, paranoid about being watched. "Walker, they've killed fighters that have taken off the tattoo. They're still watching us." He noticed Walker's demeanor quickly change at that sentence. "What's the matter?"

"What do you think of agent Carter?" Asked Walker.

"He's a great guy. Heck, I even let him baby-sit my kids."

Gage took a deep breath wondering if he should tell Walker about the other fighters. How will his friend take to the news? So far, according to Carter, Walker's mental state was a bit unstable. Wonder why that was? Should he ask or keep acting like nothing is wrong?

He took a deep breath then laced his hands. "Walker, I have something to tell you."

**XXXX**

Even though her father was finally back with them, Angela still felt a lot sadness. She thought things would be better and in fact it has been the complete opposite. Wonder what had happened to her father to make him change so much? Will he ever return to normal? Maybe things will change once they get back to Texas.

She took a deep breath then picked up a teddy bear holding a rose. After a few seconds she finally put it back down and instead chose a small, stuffed wolf. Wonder if her father will like it or maybe it's too childish? She was about to put it down when uncle Trivette walked up to her.

He handed her a ten dollar bill with a big smile on his face. "He will really like that."

Angela graciously took the money from her uncle and went to the register. "Have you seen my dad since his surgery?"

Trivette shook his head. "Nah, Gage is with him right now." He took a deep breath then patted Angela's shoulder. "Want to go up there and see him?"

"Sure." Angela paid for the stuffed animal then followed Trivette out of the gift shop. "Uncle Trivette, what is wrong with my father?"

Trivette stopped walking to look at Angela. "What do you mean, Angie?"

"I don't know, something just isn't right." Angela's voice was real low as she spoke. "I see him smiling at me, but his good eye, there's just no happiness there." She took a deep breath before she sat down in a chair. "I don't like talking to him through the tablet."

"Unfortunately I think that will be the only way he can communicate for awhile." Trivette took a deep breath as he sat down next to Angela. "You're dad has been through a lot and right now he really needs you to be there for him." He leaned back into the chair to give Angela's shoulder a good pat. "Remember, he will always love you."

Angela shrugged. "I guess." She stood back up, went to the elevator then turned back to her uncle. "Will he be all right?"

"Of course, it's your father, Angie. He always bounces back."

"I hope you're right." She stepped off the elevator to see Uncle Gage talking to her mother, his voice showing frustration. "Mom, Uncle Gage is everything all right?"

Gage slowly shook his head. "No, I said something to your father that upset him." He took a deep breath as he turned to look at Angela's mother. "I'm sorry, Alex…." He chewed on his lower lip before walking past Angela and Trivette.

Angela went past her mom, but didn't get very far when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. "Angie, your father needs some time alone…." It was her mother and her voice showed her own worry.

"Mom, I need to see him." Angela pulled her arm away, furious that she couldn't see her own father. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

However, as Angela put her hand on the door her nerves got the best of her and she couldn't go in. Who will she see inside the room? Will she see her father or a completely different man? Well, there is only one way to find out.

She took a deep breath, pushed open the door then took a tentative step forward. "Dad?" When she didn't hear anything she looked at the bed to see him smiling at her. "Dad, so glad to see you smiling again." He gave her a nod and waved her to come forward. Once she was by his side he began to write on the tablet. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"You've matured so much since I last saw you." He wrote and Angela could see the tears forming in his good eye. "You're not my little girl anymore."

"I will always be your little girl, dad." Angela sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh, her eyes drifting towards the IV bag hanging by her head. "How's the pain?"

Her father nodded. "Doing all right, nothing I can't handle." He cleared the screen on the tablet then wrote something else down. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Angela took a deep breath knowing she needed to ask her father a few questions. "Dad, why is everybody worried about you? What's wrong?" Her eyes noticed straps hidden underneath the sheets and knew they were used to hold her father's arms down while he slept. "Why do you get mad?"

"I just have some nightmares, that's all." His handwriting was getting a bit sloppier and Angela could see his eye drooping. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I need to sleep."

As her father fought to stay awake, Angela leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Try to relax today, dad. Nothing will happen to you."

**Two Hours Later**

The small room was a bit dark thanks to a burned out fluorescent bulb and Walker, still groggy from the sedative thought it was rather depressing. He nervously shifted around in his chair, ignoring the pain that it brought in his leg. Though he was happy to finally be out of the hospital room he was angry that he had to have a psychological examination.

Walker gently shook his head as another wave of drowsiness washed over him. Why did the doctors always have to drug him? Is it because he called out Agent Carter as a traitor? Why did everybody believe Carter and not him? How did that man manipulate his friends so easily?

"Mr. Walker, so nice to see you." A man wearing a dress shirt and khakis came into the room with a large folder in his hands. "My name is Doctor Castaneda." He went to a tripod, turned on the camera then sat down across from Walker. "Okay, I will be asking a series of simple questions. Answer them as accurately and honestly as you can." He took out a yellow legal pad, placed it front of Walker then gave him a pen. "You can write all your answers on there."

"How long will this take?" Wrote Walker.

"All depends on you." Castaneda opened his folder and took out a piece of paper. "How you feeling right now?" Walker gave the man a shrug of his shoulders. "How was your experience at each of the compounds?" Walker scribbled down his answer then showed Castaneda. "I see, so it was relatively quiet. Did they ever torture you?"

Walker's mind instantly went back to that winter day when he was punished by two guards. He nibbled on his bottom lip as his good eye wavered to the table. His back still hurt him, especially when he moved the wrong way. Wonder when he'll be able to tell his family about what had happened?

"Mr. Walker, are you all right?" Castaneda asked.

"Yeah, and yes they did torture me." Walker wrote down. "Mentally and physically."

Castaneda opened the folder, wrote something down then took a deep breath. "What were some of the rules at the last compound?"

Walker tapped the pen against the notebook wondering if he can trust this man. "There were simple rules, but they kept the men in check." And after those words he began to write out the simple guidelines that all fighters had to live by.

After just five minutes he had all the rules written down for Castaneda who then studied them intently. "So you pretty much had free reign?" Walker nodded. "Interesting." He opened his folder, took out several pictures then displayed them in front of Walker. "Do you know these men?"

"Yeah, I do." Walker took a deep breath, frustrated that he had to use paper to communicate. "They were guards at the ranch." He tapped a morgue photo of Doctor Boyd, angered that he was killed. "How did he die?"

"I can't say…."

"He didn't do anything!" Scribbled Walker. "He was a doctor!"

Walker's good eye went to the other photos and he picked one up to study it more closely. The man in the photo had been shot in the forehead distorting his appearance and it took him several minutes to realize it was Hound. He threw the photo down furious that so many good people were killed during the riot.

"What happened? Why were the other fighters and these men killed?" When Castaneda didn't answer right away Walker attempted to get up, but was stopped by the pain in his leg. "If you're not going to answer me…." The door opened and in walked two FBI agents. "What's going on here!" Wrote Walker, his handwriting sloppier than usual. When one of the agents, a small man with a slight build reached out for him, Walker ignored the pain and quickly stood up. "Leave me alone!" He signed.

Castaneda raised his hand then took a deep breath. "Bring in Winters." He went over to Walker's side and waved for him to sit back down. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Walker gingerly sat back down wishing he could be with his wife and daughter. He looked at the photos once again then turned them upside down. Though he was grateful to be alive a part of him wished he wasn't. How did he survive when others did not? What had happened when he and Zadok left the cabin? Why didn't Hound come with them?

He took a deep breath as his mind went to the man who he feared and respected. In the last few months he had grown dangerously close to Hound, a man who he should have despised but didn't. Why did he start to trust Hound? What had made Hound so different then the other guards?

The door to the room opened and the familiar sound of shackles could be heard. Walker turned to see Miguel walking in with FBI agents by his side.

A smile spread across Miguel's face as he shuffled forward. "Glad to see you're doing well." He was pushed into the chair vacated by Castaneda and one of the agents secured his ankle to the table by a chain. "How are you?"

"Doing good." Walker shook his head. "Are they treating you all right?" He signed knowing Miguel can understand him.

"I agreed to talk so I'm doing good." He reached out for the pictures, but was stopped by one of the agents. "William and Hunter were killed, Conner is in ICU."

Walker shook his head. "The raid was a failure." His hands moved slow as his mind thought about the other fighters, men who were tattooed and forced to fight. "Thank you."

Miguel took a deep breath then nodded his head. "You're a good man, 0535. Just wish I could have done something sooner." He shifted his weight as his eyes drifted to the folder before him. "I'm sorry." He slowly nodded at the FBI agent next to him. "Just remember your family and be thankful you're alive."

"How can I be thankful when so many died?" Signed Walker.

"You'll figure that out." An agent unhooked Miguel's leg from the table and helped him to stand. "I'll see ya in court."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note - Not real sure about this chapter and where I'm going to take this story. Also, Walker speaks through the tablet unless otherwise noted.**

**Two Days Later**

It frustrated Walker to no end that he was a hostage once again, this time to the police and doctors that kept him inside his room. He sat on a chair by the window looking out at the parking lot wishing he was home. When will he be able to travel? Will he be able to see Z or Conner or the other fighters from the old compound? Why was he being treated like a criminal? So many questions he had asked and yet nobody would give him a direct answer.

The door to his room opened, but he knew it wasn't family by how the person walked. He kept his attention on the window and he could see Castaneda's reflection staring back at him. In the doctor's hands was a folder and what appeared to be small blister packs.

Castaneda took a deep breath as he sat down on the chair next to Walker. "How're you doing today, Walker?"

Walker shook his head as he picked up the writing tablet. "Depends."

"Right." Castaneda nodded his head and opened the folder. "My initial diagnosis is going to be Post Traumatic Stress Disorder with Stockholm Syndrome which in turn causes your anxiety and depression." He wrote something down on the folder then held out the blister packs. "This, is medication to help you out…."

"No medication, I'm fine." Walker gingerly stood up making sure he put most of his weight on his right leg. "Now, please leave." He wrote before handing Castaneda the tablet.

Castaneda quickly got up and made his way in front of Walker. "Walker, this is mandatory for your release." He shook his head. "I want you to be on the medication for at least three months to see if it works out for you. During that time you need to be seen by a psychologist at least five times."

Walker ignored the pain in his leg to walk past Castaneda and towards the door. There was no way he was going to allow medication to control his life. He was perfectly fine, why did everybody think he was going crazy?

"Please, just listen to me, Walker." Castaneda went up to Walker with a deep sigh. "This is Trazadone and Xanax, they will help you deal with what is going on." He shook his head. "All of the men that were taken captive were or are still on this treatment."

This got Walker's attention and he slowly turned towards the doctor. "Even Gage?" His voice was a hush whisper, barely audible above the room noise.

"Yes, even Gage." Castaneda took a deep breath as he handed the packets to Walker. "If you start taking the medication you'll be able to leave within two weeks."

Walker shuffled back to his bed, sat down then shook his head. "Are there any side effects?" He wrote down on the tablet.

"Some, but it's not bad." Castaneda poured some water for Walker then handed him the pills. "I will closely monitor you during your stay here to see if it's truly helping or not."

**XXXX**

Trivette was rather angry about not being able to talk to his friend and when he finally got the all-clear to do so he didn't know what to say. Trivette had so many questions to ask Walker, but he didn't know how his friend would react to them. He took a deep breath before he pushed the door open to Walker's room hoping his friend was awake.

"Okay, let me know if you feel any different." Castaneda turned to Trivette. "Hey, Trivette I was just leaving."

After the man left Trivette closed the door then made his way to Walker's bed. "Hey, buddy. What did Castaneda have to say?"

Walker took the tablet and quickly wrote down his answer. "He says I'm depressed and wants me take some medication."

Trivette's heart still held a lot of doubt about Walker's mental state and it took a bit for him to respond. "Hopefully it will help." He cringed at his choice of words. "Walker, I gotta ask you something." Walker gave him a quick nod. "I read over your medical history from the compound…." Trivette noticed his friend's eye quickly dropping down to the tablet.

"So, you know everything?" Walker wrote and when Trivette nodded he gradually leaned forward then pulled up his t-shirt.

What Trivette saw on Walker's back made him swallow hard and cringe. Deep scar tissue covered most of his friend's back and if Trivette squinted he could see where the whip had cut deep into Walker's skin. How could anybody torture another human being like this? What made it even worse was the fact Walker was forced to fight then kill a man soon after being whipped.

"Man, I'm sorry." Trivette not only could see the scar tissue, he could also count every vertebrae and rib in Walker's back. "Does Alex know?" Walker shook his head. "Walker, you need to tell her about this."

Walker shook his head. "She'll over react." He wrote as he leaned back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, it's just scar tissue."

"Just scar tissue?" Trivette let out a heavy sigh as his mind went to Winters. "Walker, I need to ask you something about Raphael Winters and the other guards…."

"What about them?" Asked Walker.

Trivette ran his hands down his face then took a picture of Winters out of his coat pocket. "What do you think of him?"

Walker nodded. "His name is Miguel, he was my personal guard."

"Personal guard?" Trivette's voice showed his curiosity. "How did he help you out?"

"He taught me sign and was my trainer for the fights." Wrote Walker.

"Did every fighter get personal guards?"

Walker shook his head. "No, just the ones that brought in the money." He took a deep breath as he wrote down a long list of names. "I want to talk to those men."

Trivette took a look at the tablet to see it was a list of all the men that once had been roommates with Walker. "Walker, you know you can't talk to them…."

"I'm getting real tired of people telling me that!" Walker scribbled. "I know Hector was killed because he removed the tattoo, Gage told me." His demeanor suddenly changed as his eyes shifted towards the door. "How did the other fighters die, the ones at the ranch?"

"Walker, I…."

Walker scowled at Trivette, his writing showing his anger. "Please, not you too Jimmy."

Trivette could sense the pain in Walker's handwriting and knew he needed a friend right now. "Walker, they were executed along with a guard that tried to protect them."

"Hound…." Walker's voice was low. "Jimmy, I need some time alone." He wrote.

"Right, I'll come back later." Trivette gave his friend a nod then stood up. "Just take it easy."

**One Week Later**

The day had finally come for Walker to fly back home and he couldn't wait to leave the hospital for good. He hobbled over to the window to take in one more last look at the beautiful scenery surrounding the hospital. It seemed strange to think that he actually lived in the thick woods several miles from here. Though it was a prison, Walker did miss the ranch and what it offered. As long as he obeyed the rules life for him in the forest was simple and he had more freedom than right now. Will that change once he was on Texas soil? Will he finally be able to walk around without security?

He took a deep breath then went back to his bed to wait on his family and friends to arrive. As he sat down his attention went to the side table where his writing tablet sat. Unfortunately his voice hasn't returned causing some frustrating moments between Alex and Trivette. Will he ever be able to speak again?

The door to his room opened and in walked Doctor Isham with a smile on his face. "Hello, Mr. Walker." He went up to Walker and held out some paperwork. "I have a friend in Dallas that is testing out a new surgical procedure that might get some of your voice back." He showed Walker a business card tucked inside a pamphlet. "Give him a call."

"Thank you." Walker signed, knowing the doctor can understand him. "I will do that."

Doctor Isham nodded. "Take care of yourself."

When the doctor left Walker put the pamphlet into his backpack then decided he should change into street clothes. He shifted his weight to see the pile of clothes Alex had bought him yesterday. Because of his weight loss Walker had to get an all new wardrobe. Though he was skinny, he was relatively healthy all thanks to his diet at the ranch.

It took a few minutes to get dressed, but once he had the jeans on he felt a bit uncomfortable. He pulled at the waistband then at the fabric itself wondering if he really did wear tight jeans at one time. After some thought he decided to put on a pair of workout pants and a plain red t-shirt.

The door opened and in walked Trivette with Alex right behind him. "Hey buddy! You ready to leave this joint!"

Walker gave his friend a smile as he nodded his head. "Been ready for awhile." He wrote on the tablet. "Is everything good to go?"

"Yeah, the van is parked right outside." Alex went up to the bed and picked up the jeans. "Did they not fit?"

"Nah, they didn't." He kissed Alex on the lips then gave her a hug. "Lets get out of here."

**XXXX**

In another part of the hospital, Angela sat with uncle Gage and aunt Sydney in a waiting room excited that her father will be returning home. She kicked her legs back and forth, let out a deep breath then stood up to start pacing. What was taking her mother so long? She looked at her uncle to see him smiling up at her.

"It's all right, he should be here soon enough." Gage got up and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Be patient, Walker should be here any minute now."

Angela nodded her head then sat down next to Sydney. "Thanks guys for flying up here for this." A big smile spread across her face. "It means a lot to my dad."

Sydney gave Angela a hug. "Not a problem. It's going to be a fun trip…." Her voice faded as she patted Angela's shoulder. "I see him now."

The soft clicking of crutches brought Angela's head towards the long hallway and as her eyes fell upon her father she stood up. "Dad!" She ran up and gave him a hug. "I'm so excited to see you finally leaving here!" Her father shifted onto his good leg so he can hug her back. "I love you, dad."

He nodded his head as he smiled down at her. "I love you too." His voice was just a hush, but nonetheless it was something other than silence.

A tear escaped from Angela's right eye and she quickly wiped it away. "You don't have to talk, dad." She cleared her throat then pointed at his backpack. "Do you want help?"

Her father nodded, shifted the pack off his shoulder then handed it to Angela. It was a bit heavy telling her he must have his writing tablet and other things needed for the trip inside. Angela swung the strap onto her shoulder then made her way towards the exit. Behind her he could hear uncle Gage talking to her father about stopping for the night somewhere in Colorado.

"Lets go put his things into the van." Said her mother as she approached. "We need to get going if we want to make good time on the road."

Angela nodded, but as she headed out of the hospital doors she was greeted by several voices and flashes of light. Gage quickly ran up to her side, his arm wrapping around her head, shielding her from the reporters. Why did the news like her father so much? What did he do to garner so much attention?

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Walker!" Shouted several voices as Angela's father came out of the hospital. "Over here! How was your time at the ranch!"

"Angie, this way!" Gage led Angela towards an olive green mini-van and with a small remote opened up the sliding door. "Get inside, quickly!"

Angela ducked into the van with Gage following right behind her. "Why can't they leave us alone?"

"Because they have nothing better to do." Gage turned around to help Angela's father into the van. "Take it easy, Walker."

Her father let out a low grumble as he gingerly sat down into one of the seats. "I'm sorry, Angela. Don't worry it will get better."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note - This is a short chapter to lead up to the end of the story.**

**Denver, Colorado - Several Hours Later**

The hotel had a large, inside courtyard which made it much easier to spy on the Walker family. Mason Banes casually ate his dinner, his eyes keeping track of 0535 while his right hand took notes. It seems the fighter was doing surprisingly well, even had shaven the Mohawk and was now sporting a buzz cut. Wonder how he was doing mentally?

He took a deep breath, finished his tea then stood up so he can meet up with Terry. After he put his spiral notebook into a backpack he made his way towards the bar located at the front of the building. Once inside he spotted the small man sitting on a plush chair near a window.

Mason sat down next to Terry and shook his head. "You really think Mr. Case will want 0535 back considering how injured he is?"

Terry nodded. "He's worth a lot of money to him." He took a deep breath as he shifted his weight around. "You ready to let 0535 know we're here?"

"Yeah, got the stuff right here." Mason got back up then smiled down at Terry. "I'll see ya in a few months in Kansas."

"Will do." Terry got up to shake Mason's hand. "Don't get yourself caught."

After exchanging cell phone numbers Mason headed back out into the hotel to see a flock of reporters at the front counter. He quickly went pass them, but as he stepped up to the elevator Ranger Gage approached from the right.

Mason pushed the up button then smiled at the Ranger. "Are ya from around here?"

The Ranger shook his head. "Nah, you?"

"Nope, from California." Mason stepped into the elevator and pushed the number fourteen button while Gage pushed ten. "Ever been to Denver?"

"Yeah, just for work though." The elevator dinged open and Gage stepped out with a wave. "Nice meetin ya."

As the door closed shut Mason watched through the glass walls to see where Gage went. Unfortunately once he rounded a corner, he seemed to have just disappeared. So, 0535's room must be out of sight from the elevator. He quickly took note of this before stepping off onto his floor. He casually went into his room, locked the door then threw his backpack on the bed.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Mr. Case's number. "I'm in."

"Good. Remember, this is to rattle him even more. If things get sketchy, leave."

"Will do."

Once Mr. Case hung up, Mason took out the phone's SIM card from behind the battery and tucked it into his pocket. This way, if anybody found the phone there will be nothing to connect him to 0535, but he can still use his old number. After he did this, he wiped the phone clean and threw it into the trash knowing he will never use it again. One step down, just a few more to go.

Mason went back to his bed, opened his backpack and pulled out the hotel uniform stolen from the laundry room. If all went well many will think 0535 was truly losing his mind. A smile spread across Mason's face as he pulled out the blue ski mask.

**XXXX**

Inside another hotel room Walker sat on a bed while Alex gently changed the bandage on his left leg. Because of his risk for blood clots Doctor Abernathy didn't want Walker to fly. He winced as the gauze got caught on the stitches, but Alex was careful not to pull too quickly. She smiled at him then cleaned the suture area with a special antibiotic cleanser.

"It looks really good, Walker." When she was done Alex got up and went to Walker's duffle bag. "We should let it air out tonight." She pulled out a pair of sleep shorts, a t-shirt then handed them to Walker. "How's your back?"

Walker slowly nodded his head as he pulled off his t-shirt to show Alex nothing has changed. Ever since he told her about the scars that covered his back she's been checking daily to see if any had disappeared. Hopefully, once back in Dallas he'll be able to see a cosmetic surgeon that can help reduce some of the scar tissue.

"Any pain?" Walker shook his head. "That's good. Do you want anything to eat?" She grabbed the menu from the side table and pointed at a chicken salad. "I'm thinking of getting the grilled chicken salad."

Walker picked up the tablet and wrote, "I'm not hungry."

Alex's face quickly soured. "Walker, you need to eat."

"I'm fine, don't worry." He wrote.

He slowly stood up to change into his night clothes. Once dressed he slipped on some shoes, grabbed his crutches then went for the door.

"Walker, you know you can't…." Alex quickly got up and made her way in front of Walker, her face showing her concern. "You don't know who might be out there…." She handed Walker the tablet as though wanting a response from him.

He wrote down, "I need some time alone."

Alex nibbled on her bottom lip as her eyes wavered away from his. "Just watch out for reporters." She gave him a kiss then opened the door. "Don't go too far."

Walker shifted his weight on the crutches, gave his wife a hug then slowly limped out of the room. He took a look around to see the hallway and saw an undercover detective pacing by the emergency stairs. Seeing the man going about his job brought back memories of life back at the cabin. No matter how hard Walker tried to forget his time as a hostage, simple things always brought back a tinge of anxiety. Will his life ever get back to normal?

He quickly shook the memories out of his head then proceeded towards the elevator. Wonder how Angela is doing with Sydney? Both had decided to get away for awhile and was doing a little bit of shopping at a local mall. Alex had wanted to come with them, but opted to stay with Walker. Though frustrated he knew Alex needed some time alone with him, but without his voice Walker didn't know how his emotions might come across to her.

Walker slowly rounded the corner then decided he should head back to Alex. He shifted his crutches around wishing he could get rid of the stupid things. Unfortunately because of severe muscle damage he will have to use crutches for at least two more weeks.

"0535, I'm surprised they allow you to walk all alone."

Walker's heart began to beat fast as he stopped dead in his tracks. Though he didn't know the voice, the use of his number and the tone told him it was somebody from the fight ring.

A man wearing a blue ski mask moved into Walker's vision and smiled. "Take it easy, we might need you again." The man took an item out of his pocket, a picture then gave Walker a nod. "I'll see you around, 0535."

"Why are you here?" Walker's voice was not even above a whisper which angered him. "Answer me!"

The man placed the picture down onto the floor. "I'm sorry that you had lost your voice."

Walker shifted all his weight on his right leg then swung a crutch towards the man. The padded tip smacked the ski mask man in the temple and he flew onto his back. Without giving him much time to recover Walker hit the guy once more, this time in the ribs.

"You're nuts!" The man quickly got to his feet as the door to Gage's room opened. "Shit!" He pulled off the ski mask then bolted down the hallway.

"GAGE!" Walker screamed out, his voice very low and scratchy. When his friend looked his way he quickly signed, "He's a guard!"

Gage's eyes got real big at what Walker had just said and he quickly bolted after the hotel employee. Did Walker really see a guard from the old compound? Or was this another illusion of his? He heard the stairwell door open then slam against the wall, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

He ran through the open doorway then took one quick glance up and down the stairwell to see nobody in sight. The man must have taken a side door which means he could be anywhere by now. He let out a loud curse, took out his phone then dialed Carter's number.

"Carter."

"Yeah, it's Gage." Gage began to make his way back to Walker, hoping his friend was okay. "There was a hotel employee that Walker pegged as a guard in the fight ring."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

Gage shook his head. "No, by the time I saw what had happened the man was already long gone." He spotted Walker talking to Alex through the tablet, the latter's face showing frustration. "I'll call you back if I get anything from Walker."

Walker's head turned to Gage and he quickly signed, "Did you get him?"

"No, he ran off before I could get a good look at him." Gage knelt down next to his friend as Trivette came running up to them. "Walker, are you all right?"

Walker nodded then wrote, "Yeah, there's blood on the tip of the crutch. Should get CSI to secure a sample."

A police officer ran up to Walker and shook his head. "Sir, we need you to come with us to the station. Unfortunately it might take awhile."

Gage gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "I'll stay behind and wait for Angela and Sydney." He took a look at Alex before nodding his head. "Don't worry, we'll catch this guy."

**XXXX**

Once he knew the Ranger wasn't chasing him, Mason made his way to his room knowing he will have to leave tonight. He quickly threw his items into his duffel bag, including the ski mask then began to wipe things down. Everything would have worked out well if 0535 didn't react the way he did. Unfortunately, because of 0535's reaction another fighter may loose his life.

After the room was clean Mason left hoping he wouldn't be spotted by the police he knew would be combing the building. He put on his baseball cap as he made his way towards the elevator. Can't believe he allowed 0535 to get the best of him. Why did he let his guard down? Did he really think that all the fights broke the man's spirit?

Inside the elevator he took several deep breaths knowing if he got frazzled it would make him look suspicious. When the elevator dinged open he casually made his way to the large desk located by the main doors. As he walked his eyes shifted from side to side, mentally taking note of the police presence in the lobby. So far there only seems to be the occasional straggler, but any of the civilians could be undercover detectives.

He took out his credit card and smiled at the young lady at the computer. "Hello, miss. My name is Joshua Steele, I want to check out."

The young lady nodded. "Sure thing." Her fingers flew across the keyboard then stopped. "Okay, do you have your room key?" Mason handed it to her with a smile. "Okay, sir. It'll be two-hundred-and sixty-three dollars."

Mason paid with his credit card then nodded at the woman. "You have a nice night."

He managed to make it out of the front doors with no problems and once outside he turned left. While he walked he took out his wallet, pulled out all his ID and credit cards then threw them into a nearby trash bin. Tomorrow he will be another person within America going about his usual business.


	31. Chapter 31

**One Month Later**

Life back at home wasn't at all what Walker had thought it would be, especially since he still had to live by a few rules. He still couldn't go anywhere without letting somebody know and he was on medication to control his anxiety. Hopefully after two months of seeing Doctor Noel Walker will be able to wean himself off the latter.

He shifted in the passenger seat then turned his attention to Alex who was driving him to his doctor's appointments. The last few weeks has really tested them since Walker still couldn't talk and kept mostly to himself. He didn't like how Alex constantly hovered around him and actually began to get angry with her. It took all his willpower not to verbally lash out at her, which scared him. What did the fight ring do to him? Why did he carry so much hatred in his heart?

Alex pulled off the expressway and while at a red light she turned towards Walker. "Walker, we're a little early for the appointment. Want to get something to eat?" He nodded his head knowing it would make Alex happy to spend some time with him. "I think there's a Jason's Deli nearby. We'll go there."

A few minutes later Alex pulled into a parking spot, but before she got out she turned to Walker. He instantly knew what she was thinking and showed her the tattoo on his arm. Another fighter had been killed all because he had hid his tattoo when going out in public. How was Case able to keep such a close eye on all his fighters?

He leaned over, gave Alex a quick kiss then got out of the car. As he walked towards the entrance his eyes constantly swiveled from side to side as though he was still living at the ranch. Will he ever relax or would he always be watching his back?

Alex took hold of his left hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Walker." She leaned into him as they walked. "Are you ready for the surgery?" Walker gave her a shrug as he opened the door for them. "I hope it will help with getting some of your voice back."

Once inside the restaurant Walker remembered another rule that was given to him. Because of his diet for the last six months he had to be careful with what he ate. Thankfully most of what was on the menu was low in fat and shouldn't upset his stomach.

He took out his notebook, wrote down what he wanted then handed it to the employee behind the counter. Since he came back to The Metroplex he tried to do things on his own which means he always had to carry around a small memo pad wherever he went. It was annoying, but it was better than relying on people to talk for him.

After the food was ready Walker took the tray, found a table by a window then sat down. As he unwrapped his sandwich Alex sat down across from him with their drinks. He took out the memo pad knowing he might need it to talk to his wife.

"Dude! You're one of those fighters!" A young man came up to the table, a huge smile on his face. "You're Pitbull! I've seen most of your fights on YouTube!" Walker's eyes narrowed as he tried to ignore the man by eating his sandwich. "Hey, can I get your autograph?"

Alex slammed her hands down on the table, stood up then pointed at the door. "Just leave!" Her voice quivered showing everybody her frustration. "We're trying to eat."

Walker held his hand up, put his sandwich down then turned to face the man. He wrote, "Please, leave us alone."

The man looked really disappointed but nodded his head. "Fine, I'll go."

When the man left Alex sat back down and buried her head in her hands. "Walker, we have to let Carter know that anybody can now view the fights." She took a deep, shaky breath then raked her fingers down her face. "I've lost my appetite."

Walker nodded his head, wrapped his sandwich back in it's wrapper then did the same with Alex's. As he did this his mind kept going over what the young man had said. So, his fights were now available to the public which means Angela could stumble upon them. He couldn't let his little girl see what he had done to survive.

Though he still didn't trust Carter, he had to in hopes the man could use his pull in the FBI to take down the videos. "Alex, go ahead and call Carter. See what he can do." Walker wrote down before standing up to leave.

**Grand Prairie, Texas**

The dojo was quiet since it was only Angela and Jackson that was working out. For the past month Angela has found herself spending more time at the dojo in hopes to escape all the tension at home. She thought things would return to normal, like they were before her father disappeared, but something had changed. Her father now stayed mostly to himself, either sitting on the porch or walking around the ranch. As for her mother, Angela could see the once strong woman was on the verge of snapping.

Jackson lowered the kick paddle then shook his head. "Angie, you're not focusing."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Angela took a deep breath then let out a ki hap as she did a roundhouse kick, her right instep hitting the paddle perfectly. "Just wish my dad was the same, but something happened to him."

"Angie, he's been a hostage for six months." Jackson lowered the paddle and shook his head. "He's probably got a lot on his mind."

"Maybe…." Angela wiped the sweat from her brow then nodded. "Let's keep going."

After working on several kicking drills Angela paused in her workout to catch her breath. Since she has met Jackson her life has changed and she found herself hooked on Olympic Tae Kwon Do. Angela worked out about five days a week while still keeping her grades up at school. It helped keep her focused on something other than what was going on at home.

A smile spread across Jackson's face and he went to put up the kick paddle. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk."

"But what about training?"

"Training can wait." Jackson handed Angela a bottle of water then bowed out of the dojo. "I know of this great deli not too far from here. It's a mom and pop joint, I think you'll like it."

Angela nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding her head. "All right, guess I do need a break." She took a drink of the water then bowed out herself. "Let me get changed."

**An Hour Later**

The small room was nicely decorated hiding the fact it was actually a psychologist office. Walker nervously shifted around in his seat wishing he could just leave. He took a deep breath as he stared at the man sitting across from him. During their last session Walker didn't even talk to Doctor Noel which he could tell annoyed the older man.

Doctor Noel placed his notebook on his desk then shook his head. "Walker, you need to talk things out." He laced his hands, rocked back into his chair then glanced over to his notes. "Tell me about the first time you realized you wouldn't be going home?" When Walker didn't respond Doctor Noel pinched his nose. "I know you can't talk, but you can write things down."

Walker quickly scribbled down, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Noel picked up his notebook then jotted something down. "How was it like to live in an environment close to that of a prison?" When Walker didn't respond, Doctor Noel cleared his throat and picked up a file. "It says here you have developed friendships with some of your guards. Why is that?"

"You don't need to know that." Wrote Walker before he got up. "Can I go?"

"I really hate to resort to this, but I fear I have no other option." Doctor Noel took a deep breath then cleared his throat. "0535, please sit down."

Without hesitation Walker sat down and it took his brain several seconds to realize what he had just done. "Why did you react so quickly when I called you by the number on your arm?" Walker shrugged, unsure as to what to say to the doctor. "You don't know or you don't want to talk about it?"

Walker nibbled on his bottom lip then wrote down his answer. "Prefer not to talk about it."

Doctor Noel gave Walker a nod. "Okay, I understand." He let out a deep breath then crossed his legs. "I see the number means much more than just a tattoo." He laced his hands and rested them on his knee. "Walker, were you ever called by your name in the six months that you were a hostage?"

"Only had one person who did call me Walker." Walker wrote. "But it was more in secret, most called me Nathaniel or 0535."

"Interesting." Doctor Noel tapped his fingers on his knee then nodded. "Listen, Walker there is nothing to be ashamed about." He got up, opened a file cabinet then pulled out a small, hardcover journal. "Walker, I won't see you for another two weeks. I would like for you to start a journal."

Walker took the book from the doctor then stood up. "I'm not promising you that I will write in it." He wrote down.

"All right, I understand." Doctor Noel shook Walker's hand. "Good luck on the vocal surgery. I hope it works out for you."

**Fort Worth**

Being back at the Company was such a surreal experience for Gage that it took some adjusting. He sat at his desk, currently looking over a simple case about a gang related murder. After another brief look he closed the folder, let out a deep breath then leaned back into his chair. Wonder how it will feel to be back in the field after having several months off? Unfortunately he won't know till another few days when he gets off desk duty.

A light knock came on his door before it opened to show Trivette. "Hey Gage." He came into the room with a smile on his face. "How's it like to work again?"

This got a chuckle from Gage. "It's not too bad. Gets my mind on other things other than what had happened." He took a deep breath as Trivette sat down across from him. "So, my roommates are meeting here again and want me to join them."

"Well, are ya?"

"Not sure." Gage picked up a pen and began to play around with the cap. "I know it might be good for me, but I'm afraid it will bring back some memories."

Trivette nodded. "True, but it might help ya. I told Walker he should meet up with his old roommates as well since all of ya'll share something in common."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Gage checked his watch to see it was past lunch and decided he should probably grab a small bite to eat. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some food." Trivette turned around as the door once again opened this time to allow Carter inside. "Hey Carter, what's up?"

The young man took a look at Gage then pointed at the hallway. "We need to talk privately."

Trivette shook his head. "What you can say to me, you can say in front of Gage."

Carter cleared his throat before closing the door. "Another fighter was murdered in Houston, but this time it's different." His eyes settled on Gage, his eyes showing a deep sadness. "He still had his numbers, he was killed to prove a point to Walker."

Gage's heart sank so fast he could feel his depression once again kicking in. Why prove something to Walker? What did he do to make Joseph Case so angry?

"How do you know the murder was a message to Walker?" Asked Trivette.

"This." Carter pulled a photo from his coat and handed it to Trivette. "That was found near the man's body."

Gage quickly took the picture from Trivette, wanting to see for himself what had happened to the fighter. The man in the photo did not look familiar but the numbers, 0154 was emblazoned on his right arm. The victim had several burn marks that covered his bare torso and still had duct tape on his wrists. But it was something by his head that got Gage's attention.

He shook his head as he put the photo down on his desk. "This is going too far."

"First, a picture of Walker, injured after a brutal fight shows up after his attack in Denver and now this." Trivette ran his hand down his face then slowly stood up. "Do we tell Walker?"

"Yeah…." Gage's voice cracked as his emotions threatened to surface. "He needs to know."

**Later That Night**

The house was quiet as Alex stood in front of the stove cooking dinner for her family. Ever since Walker came home to them he has been on a strict low-calorie diet with limitations on acidic foods. His doctor suggested he see a nutritionist and with help from the both of them he was able to gain five pounds. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a start to get him back on how he use to be before being kidnapped.

She checked the chicken baking in the oven then decided she should start steaming the vegetables. As she got the broccoli and cauliflower out of the refrigerator she heard nails clicking behind her. Wonder if Angela will cut Murphy's nails tomorrow? Should she remind her daughter or just do it herself?

Alex took a deep breath then continued on cutting the broccoli and cauliflower into smaller florets. She just threw the veggies in the steamer when a hand gently fell onto her waist.

"Hey Walker." Alex leaned back into her husband who gave her a hug. "Dinner is almost ready." She turned to look Walker in his one blue eye and one gray eye then lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "How's your vision?" He gave her a shrug then a kiss on the forehead. "Walker, you can talk to me, I don't mind if your voice is soft."

He pursed his lips then nodded. "Okay." His voice was low, but audible. "I'll set up the table."

As her husband walked away Alex took a deep, shaky breath and continued with her cooking. Ever since Walker came home he's never been the same and she worried about his mental state. Wonder if there is anything she could do to make his life better?

"Mmm…smells good." Angela walked up to Alex and gave her a hug. "What's for dinner, mom?"

"Baked chicken and vegetables." Alex pulled the oven door open, grabbed a few mitts and handed them to Angela. "Can you put the chicken on the counter?"

"Sure thing." After she did this Angela leaned against the counter. "Mom, dad went back on the porch." Her daughter's voice showed deep concern for Walker. "I'm getting worried, he's just not the same anymore."

"You're father has been through a lot, Angie." Alex turned the oven off and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Can you get the plates ready?"

"Sure thing." Angela took a fork out of the drawer and placed a chicken breast on a plate. "Should I get dad?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…." The phone began to ring making her mumble in frustration. "Better be important." She picked up the phone and pushed talk. "This is Alex."

"Alex, it's Gage. Is Walker there?"

"Yeah, we're just about to sit down for dinner." Alex looked behind her to see Walker coming in through the back door with Murphy right at his side. "What's going on?"

Gage took a deep breath before speaking. "Alex, I'll be right over."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note - Not sure if this is the last chapter. Enjoy. :)**

After Alex hung up the phone Walker could see her demeanor change drastically. She straightened her shirt, got a plate of food then sat down across from him. He started to watch Alex's behavior to see if she was hiding something from him. Sure enough Walker did see some worry in his wife's eyes. Who had just called that would upset her so much?

She cleared her throat as she placed a napkin on her lap. "Gage is coming over, he needs to talk to you and I." Her eyes shifted over to Angela. "Angie, when he does come over why don't you go into your room."

"Okay, I will." Angela looked at Walker then continued on eating her dinner. "Is everything okay, mom?"

"Everything is fine, sweetie." Alex cut her chicken into bite size pieces then smiled at Walker. "How is the food, Walker?" Walker nodded his head as he continued to eat his dinner. "Glad you like it."

Ever since his return home Walker has noticed that Alex always tries to start up some small talk, but he just didn't feel like writing or whispering his responses. Unfortunately because of his stubbornness he could sense a tension between him and Alex. Wonder how that was effecting their daughter? Lately Angela has been spending a lot of time away from home, always finding an excuse to go to the dojo. Maybe he should have a talk with her.

He took a look at Angela amazed at how much his daughter has grown in the last six months. She was now fifteen, learning how to drive and in a serious relationship. What had happened to his little girl? Why did the men keep him hostage for so long? Why did he survive when others were killed? Is it so he can always be reminded on the time he missed with his family?

"Dad, are you all right?"

Walker quickly nodded then continued on eating his dinner, his mind going to Gage. Why would his friend come over? What was so important that it couldn't wait?

After he finished with his dinner Walker got up, put his dishes in the sink then started to clean the counters. He was in the process of putting leftovers in Tupperware containers when a knock came at the front door. One look that way he could see Gage walking in along with Trivette, Carter and another man he has never seen before. The latter carried a backpack slung across one shoulder, his demeanor telling Walker he was here just for business.

Trivette made his way into the kitchen, his eyes going to Walker's head. "Hey buddy. We need to talk."

Walker wiped his hands on a kitchen towel then picked up his notebook. "What's going on, Trivette?"

His friend took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Another fighter was killed, but this time he had a photo of you near him." He motioned for Walker to follow him into the living room where the man was attaching a lens onto a digital SLR camera. "Walker…." Trivette's voice faded off as he moved in front of Walker. "Why didn't you tell us about the brand on your head?"

Walker's heart jumped into his throat as everything fell into place. Whoever the man was, he worked with the FBI and now needed to take a picture of the scar above Walker's ear. But why here and not at the police department?

Carter took a small video camera out of the backpack, checked it for digital memory then nodded at the man. "This is Steve, he works for the FBI." The young agent took a deep breath before turning the camera on. "Gage, you can show him the picture."

Gage went to Walker, gave him a picture in an evidence bag then shook his head. "When did they do this?"

Walker nibbled on his bottom lip as he stared at the image in his hands. It was a picture of Jasper when he burned the letters into Walker's skin, permanently reminding him of his time at the first fight ring. Why did this picture show up with a dead fighter? What was the message behind it?

Steve nodded for Walker to sit down on the ottoman while he attached a circular flash onto his camera's lens. "Need to take photos of all the burns you received while a hostage."

"Why can't this be done at the police department?" Walker signed knowing Gage can understand and talk for him.

Carter shook his head. "We fear that there might be some snitches inside the police."

This bit of news made Walker even more furious at Carter and he pointed at the young agent. "I don't want him here." He signed while Gage interrupted for him.

Alex shook her head. "Walker, he's clean." She tried to give him a hug, but Walker shied away from her. "Please, just allow him to help us out."

"Walker, can you hold your ear down for me?" Walker did just that allowing for Steve to take a picture of the scar. "Now, any more scars from burns?" Walker nodded and pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to show Steve the two thick scars on his bicep. "What were these made with?"

"Cattle prod." Walker said, his voice just a whisper.

Steve turned to Carter with a nod of his head. "Same as the man that was just killed." He showed the young agent the picture of Walker's brand. "Mr. Walker has the letters, 'EF1.' Not the same as the ones found on the victim."

"Walker, do you know what 'EF1' stands for?" Walker shook his head at Trivette's question. "Okay, hopefully we can get an answer later on."

Up the stairs Angela sat against the wall listening to the men as they questioned her father. Though she couldn't hear her father speaking she could feel the tension in the air. She heard uncle Gage talking and realized he must be interpreting for her father. Wonder if she will have to learn sign language?

Angela leaned sideways then slowly shifted her weight so she could get a view of the living room. Her father now had his shirt off and was showing a man the scars on his back. What was going on? Why was the man taking pictures?

"Okay, I think this will work." The man nodded at Angela's father. "Mr. Walker, go ahead and put your shirt back on."

Uncle Gage's attention shifted towards Angela and for a brief moment their eyes connected. He took a deep breath then nodded his head, a signal for Angela to come downstairs. As Angela made her way into the living room she was greeted by her mother.

"I'm sorry mom, I know…."

Her mother gave Angela a hug and led her to the couch. "It's all right, guess you're old enough to know." She took a look at the men in the room then held Angela's hand. "Angie, the men who did this to your father is still watching him."

Angela slowly nodded. "I know mom, I've seen it on the news." She took a look at uncle Gage and her father to see sadness in their eyes. "Whatever you two do, please don't remove the tattoo." Her voice quivered as she fought the urge to cry. "I'm so scared."

"Sweetie…." Her father's voice was the strongest it has been in weeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He sat down next to Angela and wrapped his arm around her for a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." Though his voice was soft, just hearing her father speak brought Angela to tears.

"Angela, we won't let anything happen to your father." Uncle Gage knelt in front of Angela and took hold of her free hand. "Whatever it takes, we'll put Case behind bars."

**Two Weeks Later**

After the surgery to his throat Walker found himself once again in the hospital, but this time just as a precaution. He swallowed hard, the action making him grimace in pain. According to his doctor the surgery went rather smoothly and with therapy Walker should be able to project his voice above a whisper.

Walker rolled his head to the right and saw Alex sitting next to him. His wife gave Walker a big smile, took hold of his hand then leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"How is the pain?" Walker slowly nodded wishing he could talk right now. "Walker, Doctor Fagen should be here in a few minutes to give you some instructions."

"Hey buddy!" Trivette appeared next to Alex with a balloon in one hand and a bowl in the other. "Got ya some jell-o." He placed the bowl on a tray then sat down. "Angela is on her way up with Sydney and Erica, I think they have more balloons for you."

Alex gave Walker's shoulder a pat then took hold of his hand. "How is your breathing?"

Walker took a deep breath thankful for the nasal cannula in his nose. He nodded at Alex who ran a hand through his short hair. He closed his eyes and would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for someone checking the IV in his right hand.

When Walker opened his eyes he saw Doctor Fagen smiling down at him. "How're you feeling, Mr. Walker?"

"Good." Walker signed knowing the doctor understood him. "Will I have to stay overnight?"

Doctor Fagen nodded. "Since I had to use a laser to remove the scarring, I prefer you stay here just in case some swelling or other problems occur." He gave Walker a warm smile as he picked up the jell-o. "Unfortunately, you still can't eat, at least not for another twenty-four hours. And when you do, I want a nurse monitoring on how you swallow."

Walker actually frowned at the news getting a chuckle from Trivette. "Don't worry Walker, I'll make sure you get the cherry flavor again." He gave Walker a wink, but his smile quickly faded as his phone began to chirp. "Real sorry, be right back."

"Dad!" Angela ran up to Walker's bed and gave him a hug. "How you feeling?" She began to laugh at her own words. "Sorry, dad. I know you can't talk for awhile."

Trivette came back into the room, whispered something to Alex then looked up at Doctor Fagen. "Angie, why don't you go to the waiting room. Tavon and Jaxon should be there, why don't you take them to the cafeteria to get some dessert."

Angela nibbled on her bottom lip, but instead of questioning Trivette she obediently left the room. Curious as to what was going on Walker attempted to get up but a hand fell onto his shoulder quickly stopping him.

Doctor Fagen gave Walker's shoulder a pat then nodded his head. "If you have to move him, let me know." With that he left the room leaving Walker alone with Alex and Trivette.

Walker quickly picked up his notebook and scribbled, "What the hell is going on?"

Trivette shook his head. "Case has kidnapped thirty new men, one of them is your old roommate, Theo." He slumped down into a chair, frustration written all over his face. "Zadok is being flown here, he will stay at your ranch."

It took several seconds for Walker's brain to register what his friend just told him and when it did he tried once again to get up. Alex allowed him to swing his legs over the side then quickly covered them with a blanket.

"What about the other fighters? Patrick and Joseph?" Walker wrote wishing he could talk.

Alex nodded and sat next to Walker. "They're flying in as well." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then leaned into his shoulder. "Gage is meeting the men at a private airport right now."

**Dallas Love Field Airport**

The wind whipped around Gage as he waited out on the tarmac with several FBI agents, his eyes constantly surveying the area. How could Case kidnap another thirty men? Why take Nathan, a man who has already tolerated so much in the last fight ring? What was Case trying to prove? Will these new fighters be able to go home like Gage or is this new fight ring going to prove fatal?

Carter stuck his hands in his FBI jacket's pockets, his jaw flexing as he chewed on some sunflower seeds. "Case has to slip up. Nobody is this good." He spat out a few shells then shook his head. "We need to start thinking outside the box on this one, Gage."

A small jet landed several yards away from them and before the doors could open FBI agents, including Gage swarmed the jet. Inside should be Eric Payne and Joseph Bowen, two men who were still young enough to not worry about a wife or child. Wonder what they thought about Case starting up another fight ring?

"Gage!" Eric came down the stairs and gave Gage a hardy slap on the shoulder. "Man, you look really good."

"Same to you." Gage looked over Eric's shoulder to see a small man making his way out of the plane. "Guess you heard about Nathan."

Eric shook his head in anger. "How could this happen?"

"I'm hoping to find that out." Gage went up to the smaller man and shook his hand. "You must be Joseph."

Joseph cringed at the mention of his name. "Joey." He swiveled his head from side to side as though looking for someone. "Where's Walker?"

"He had surgery today." Gage nodded his head. "I think he would like to see ya."

**Somewhere in Kansas**

The old missile bunker had been converted into several rooms, but space was still very limited which means Joseph Case had to bunk with Mason Banes. He threw his duffle bag onto his bed then took in the smell of new paint. Hopefully this place will be as secure as the last location in Colorado. Sadly, the ranch in Montana had been raided but at least the only survivors still weren't talking.

Banes laid down on his bed, a smile spreading across his face. "This place is amazing."

Case nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but after this we need to take a break or the FBI might catch on."

"I'm still amazed that 0535 and 0221 haven't talked yet. I mean, they are cops after all, I thought they would have sang like a canary."

"Well, 0535 can't really sing right now." Both men laughed at Case's comment knowing the Ranger still had problems speaking. "Did you have any problems with the new fighters?"

Banes shook his head. "Nope, it was as easy as the last bunch."

"Very good." A smile spread across Case's face. "Let the fights began."


End file.
